Fatal Cures
by Sethera
Summary: When a young Audino is dragged into a war over territory in Sinnoh, he finds out that while some may appear strong, true strength goes beyond what you were born with. A story about the differences between perception and reality.
1. A1: Beauty and the Birds

I suppose I should introduce myself.

I am me. There you go. :)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Game Freak, Creatures Inc, and Nintendo). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story (me). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Warning: There will be blood, gore, swearing, and death, but on a T-rated level. Also possible triggers for people with PTSD. If you do not want to, then you do not have to read, though I hope you will. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Cures<strong>

_Arc 1: Eterna Forest_

Chapter 1: Beauty and the Birds

I blinked my eyes open as my surroundings came into view, morning sunlight blanketing the area. A small clearing surrounded by hardy apple trees and a cold spring-fed pool in the center greeted me. It was a nice place, and I'd worked hard to defend it over the years from pesky Bidoof and the occasional Budew who wanted it for themselves.

Currently, I sat on a bed of springy heather, but it wouldn't do me much good when winter came around. Shivering slightly, I cursed the wind. Why had I decided to move to Sinnoh? I'd even heard that Hoenn was much better. That place was warm and balmy, almost like a tropical resort.

But instead, I'd chosen Sinnoh. Pfft. Oh well. I'd have to deal with it, like always.

A fragrant smell distracted me from my musings. Approaching the apple trees, I sighed, and shook one, cursing my body shape. I couldn't climb trees as easily as some Pokémon could so I had to shake them to get the fruit. Audino were not meant to climb trees, more's the pity.

A few fell, and I grabbed one, routinely checking for Burmy, and, finding none, opened my mouth to take a large bite.

Until an interruption happened.

"We meet again, ssssseñor!" hissed a rather obnoxious voice.

I turned around, to meet glowing red eyes. My gaze wandered scornfully over the black body spotted with gold and streaked with lavender. A large, dangerous looking tail blade flicked from side to side. A Seviper, and an annoyingly familiar one.

"How doessssss it feel, being pink? The color for girlsssssss?" he asked, eyes glinting mockingly.

"Why hello, Kiki, how does it feel knowing that you are a complete failure? At life." I ridiculed.

The red orbs blazed crimson, "It'ssssss ENRIQUE you ssstupid pink thing!"

I chuckled, "Kiki, Enriki, what's the difference?"

He bared red fangs at me, "I'll sssshow you what it meanssss to mock your ssssuperioressss, brat!"

I laughed openly, "Like the last fifteen times I kicked your ass? I'll do it again if you still need flying lessons."

Hissing, the snake spat poison. Dodging it quickly, I mocked, "Is that the best you can do?"

He glared, and I pulled back, avoiding his sudden strike. Using the moment's time I had, I readied my fist and punched him in the nose, the action causing blood to spurt out.

"You pessssst!" he hissed, and lunged at me, fangs gleaming with venom on the tips. I rolled out of the way for the second time and got impatient. He was so boringly predictable. Wanting to end this, I summoned a reservoir of psychic energy within me.

Using my powers, I flung him far away from the clearing, panting hard. I didn't like using psychic moves, as they still didn't come naturally to me, my type being normal after all. I was a jack-of-all-trades, knowing moves for about ten different types. My trainer had pumped me full of TMs, so much so that I had gotten sick off of them and now vowed to never go near shiny discs again. Which wasn't hard to do since I hadn't seen trainers in a long time. A very long time.

However, as uncomfortable as they were to use, psychic powers were definitely the most useful for taking care of annoying snakes.

Sighing, I dusted my paws off and glanced at the area where I'd thrown Enrique.

"He won't be back for a while, I bet."

With a smug smirk on my face, I took up the shiny red apple again, gazing dreamily at its lustrous surface. It approached my anticipating mouth—

"Eeeeeeek!"

Startled, I dropped the delicious fruit of deliciousness (again), and glared darkly at the source for the interruption of my overdue meal (again).

A pretty Buneary crashed into the clearing, her eyes wide and panicked. She breathed hard, panting, and her heart pounded like crazy (since telling this I've heard from others that it's unusual to be able to hear the heartbeats of other Pokémon from a distance. All I can say is that I just have good hearing). From the sounds of her pursuers, who were still a ways away: flapping wings and short caws, I concluded that they were Murkrow.

"Help me, kind miss!" she pleaded, her cute button eyes overflowing with tears. "Please, I'm being attacked!"

Scowling at her, I growled, "No. Fricking. Way. For one thing, you just called me a girl. For another thing...well, I don't need a reason."

She gazed at me, shocked, and I could see the cogs turning in her head. "Fine, then...sir? Could you please help me? I'm not very strong yet," she shook her head, holding her ears pathetically.

"Okay, fine, Victini damn it," I grumbled. Murkrow were dark and flying-type Pokémon. Therefore, they were weak to fighting, bug, electric, ice, and rock-type moves. I knew just what I'd use.

I heard the Pokémon long before I saw them, and quickly shot out a bolt of electricity. It hit one, but the other managed to evade it.

Cawing angrily at me, it flapped toward my face. Quickly ducking, I watched as it flew past and shot another stream of electricity at it.

This hit the mark, and it fainted to land alongside its partner. Weaklings.

Suddenly, I felt my paw being grabbed by the Buneary.

"Oh, thank you, thank you for saving me from those nasty Murkrow! Ooh, such strong paws; such powerful attacks! You're definitely what I'd call a hero!"

She beamed at me, and I felt such a large wave of femininity from her that it sickened me. Sure, I was a guy, so I'd be blind not to notice how beautiful she was. But even I could tell when somebody wanted something, and using looks to achieve that was just pathetic. Plus, she'd thought I was a girl earlier. I still hadn't forgiven her for that.

I shook my head at her, "No, I'm not falling for it. So whatever you're thinking to achieve, don't bother."

"But how—?" she started.

I held up a paw. "I'm not dumb. I'm also not that naïve. I helped you. Now go away."

I figured that this would achieve what I wanted, but it had the opposite effect.

"Nooooo! You can't! There's this mean, evil, nasty Honchkrow after me! He probably wants to find out how I became so lovely! I mean, you can't find fur this soft anywhere else!"

I was annoyed at her lack of brains, "Honchkrow have feathers. You have fur. Why would he want to know?"

Hoping this would silence her, I realized the naivety of that thought when she cried: "But that doesn't matter! What does is that he's evil and cruel and murders a bunch of poor Pokémon!"

This sobered me up immediately. "Really? What is he doing?"

Her eyes glittered uncharacteristically, "He's using his servants to bully those in the forest! And not only that, but he's also killing off those who resist him! He's a cruel and evil Pokémon that needs to be stopped!" by this time, her paws had curled into fists, and her ears had curled up even tighter. This worried me somewhat, as Buneary had a nasty habit of suddenly unrolling their ears in an attack when angry, and I didn't know how much control she had right now. The more curled the ear was before attacking, the worse the sting. And hers were curled tightly.

"Um, calm down here, do you have any proof?"

"Proof? What proof do I need when the evidence is right there!" she cried, pointing at the prone Murkrow. Right afterwards, she burst into tears, and I felt slightly cornered. What do you do when a girl cries? Comfort her? But then it might be taken the wrong way and it'd be awkward for the both of us. So I just sat there, feeling uneasy.

"I...don't actually...know what to...do anymore!" her sobs interrupted her speech. "He's killed off all my friends, and I'm afraid that I'm next!"

At this point I put a hesitant arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey, don't cry," I said softly. "If he's really that bad, I'll put a stop to him." _Besides, his reign might go into my territory, and I don't really want to deal with that at the moment. Best to stop him before he gets too strong._

"Really?" she stared up at me, dewy-eyed. Hesitatingly, I nodded.

"Promise?" she asked, and as I watched, the eyes got bigger. And round. Like the moon.

"I promise," I affirmed. _Besides, somebody who murders Pokémon like that needs to be stopped. But why do I have to be the one to do it?_

"Yay!" she jumped up, tears drying up instantly, and gave me a big smile...that was just a tad too triumphant for my taste. Bouncing up, she grabbed my paw and pulled me after her into the forest, but I knew that I hadn't missed the flash of calculation in her sweet button eyes.

She was definitely not as dumb as I thought she was. Nor as sweet. A chill swept through me.

_ I hope that I'm really helping others…and not contributing to a gang war or something._


	2. The Tortoise and the Hare

Chapter 2: The Tortoise and the Hare

I followed the Buneary through the forest, ignoring the small sounds that I heard so often in woods, from the gentle whisper of the wind through the trees to the small noises made by Starly and other various Pokémon.

Before, when I'd first moved to the forest, I'd been unfamiliar with this place. Every sound, with my sensitive ears amplifying it, meant danger. Now, I'd learned to ignore the background noises, and could focus on other, different sounds.

Like the noisy group of Pokémon in front of me. I figured that that was where we were heading, and I'd had my suspicions confirmed when we came into another clearing, similar to mine but much larger.

A large group of Pokémon milled around, chatting among themselves. Wondering why they were so loud (trainers flocked toward large noisy groups of Pokémon like Combee to flowers) I covered my ears slightly. Although I'd gotten used to regular forest noises, this was way beyond what I normally heard.

The Buneary beside me (I still hadn't caught her name) glanced at me, her eyes hardening. "Come on!" she hissed impatiently. Giving her a slight glare, I complied.

The group shifted as we approached, till they were bunched behind a slightly wizened Pokémon.

I looked at it with narrowed eyes. I realized that this was an unfamiliar species to me. It appeared to be a huge spiked tortoise with legs the thickness of tree trunks. Even weirder, however, was the fact that a tree seemed to be growing out of its shell. I wondered how much of a strain _that_ was on the back. And here I'd found it hard to carry a pile of sticks!

While I looked at it, it looked back at me gravely, and then looked at the Buneary.

"Sabine, who have you brought to us?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. If he wanted to know my name, he could have just asked me. Not the Buneary, who had never even introduced herself. Of course, I hadn't either, but that was beside the point.

She glanced at me, as if just realizing she didn't know my name. Dumbass. "Um...I didn't...catch his name," she looked slightly embarrassed.

The tortoise shook his head. "And you, our best recruiter. I am disappointed, but not surprised." _Burn_. He turned to look at me, and I could see his gaze soften somewhat. What was it with Pokémon underestimating me? My color didn't mean that I was weak or tender!

"And you are?" he asked.

"Audino. Just Audino," I replied shortly. Although that wasn't my given name, I had put my old one behind me long ago. Here, the only one of my kind, it was just easier to use that instead.

The old one furrowed his brow, staring into the distance. "Interesting name," he said finally. I nodded at him. Looking at me again, he spoke, "Well, to get to the point, you have come here, most likely, because you have heard of the grievous acts that the Honchkrow, Caractacus, has inflicted on us, the inhabitants of Eterna Forest."

I nodded again, "Yes, Sabine here mentioned something along those lines," I glanced at her a few times while I spoke, gauging her reaction. She stared back, her button eyes challenging me, contrary to the staccato of her heartbeat.

The old tortoise interrupted my thoughts. "We of Eterna Forest pride ourselves on our ability to survive anything: from powerful Pokémon and ghosts to the multitudes of trainers that pass through here. However, this Honchkrow has taken from us what we value most: our dignity." He shook his head. "Forcing us to serve him, he has declared himself de facto ruler of this whole territory. Either we resist," and at this, he raised his head, a fierce glint in his wrinkled eyes. His breathing quickened. "Or we turn away, like cowards, and let him reign rampant over our home. Which would you choose?" he directed his burning gaze on me. Feeling nervous with the sudden attention, I babbled, "Definitely fight."

Nodding in satisfaction, the old tortoise gazed off at an area past me, eyes clouded. His breaths got slower and slower, and his heartbeat went back to a normal pace. I could hear by the way the breathing of the Pokémon around him paused that they felt impressed by his words. I myself wasn't sure what to think. Yes, if it were true, then a Pokémon who killed others without regret was a terrible thing, and needed to be stopped, preferably without bloodshed, though I held little hope of that. But what if he were lying? I just couldn't tell. Well, no, that was a lie right there. There were little clues in heartbeats I'd learned to pick up, but they weren't always reliable in detecting the truth. Though according to them, he'd been speaking truly.

Eh, I'd go along with it, see where the road would lead.

"Excuse me," a Pokémon stepped into view, glaring at me. I glared back, just because I could. And because he was a Bidoof.

"How do we know that we can trust this stranger?" he exclaimed. At this, my dislike heightened.

Glaring at me some more, the stupid plump mouse turned to the tortoise. "He drives away any that come near his territory. And he doesn't even try to socialize with the other Pokémon. In fact, we don't even know _what_ he is. He just screams suspicious!" the Pokémon finished angrily.

At this, I started to give a snarky reply, but the tortoise beat me to it, "I have observed him myself," he said. "He is not aligned with Caractacus. He is just antisocial.

_Or I just want to be left alone. But nobody will let that happen, will they? _I snarled internally, ignoring the fact that I came here of my own free will. Common sense is annoying.

"Regardless, if Sabine has brought him here, he must be an asset to this. And we need all the help we can get," the tortoise lifted his head proudly.

Victini_, can this Pokémon get any nobler?_ I wondered sarcastically. He stared at me, almost as if he'd read my mind. _He's not a psychic type...is he? He seems like a grass type; that tree is a big giveaway._

After this statement, the tortoise proceeded to introduce himself. His name was A'Tuin, and he was the leader of KESFO: "Keep Eterna Safe from Outsiders," also known as a large group of noisy Pokémon. Their purpose was to drive off the Honchkrow and, well, _keep the forest safe from outsiders_. I wondered if it was this that made everybody just a tad hostile to me, since I wasn't originally from this place. I briefly regretted coming, but decided I'd have to deal with it, as I dealt with everything that came my way.

With patience. And violence, if need be.

Once we'd introduced ourselves and A'Tuin had explained the goal of the group, he wandered off to talk to others and I found myself alone.

It didn't really bother me. I was used to being alone. What did piss me off was the fact that I could hear a few Pokémon talking about how they still didn't trust me. The fact that they probably thought I couldn't hear didn't really help my mood. To be honest though, it was only a few. The rest just ignored me, continuing on with their lives. Mostly planning. It seemed that the group was divided into the regular fighters, and the leaders that led small groups. Said leaders were discussing their latest plan of attack.

"Sabine reported that she'd overheard Caractacus' minions discussing plans to attack the so-far neutral group of the Old Chateau. I propose that we launch a counter-attack there, saving the ghosts and encouraging them to join us."

"Why would Caractacus be so stupid as to attack ghosts? And also, that was when Sabine got caught by the Murkrow, so they now know that we know their plans."

"Think about it," another cut in, "they're dark types. The Old Chateau consists of ghost types. Dark beats ghost by a long shot. Also, that pink Pokémon fried the Murkrow right? So they're out of the picture."

"But they probably revived and reported back to Caractacus," argued the naysayer.

Bored by now, I moved away from the Pokémon, feeling slightly bitter. Welcome to the group, hello, we're glad to let you die for us, but we won't even try to make you feel welcome. Maybe I would've been better off not letting that Buneary near me at all. Speaking of her, I saw the bunny hobnobbing it with the other Pokémon. Although she wasn't an official leader, she seemed to be up there in the ranks. And while the officially ordained "leaders" were off discussing battle plans, she moved among the regular Pokémon, encouraging them and helping them out with their duties. Yes, a far different picture than the one I'd first had of her. That Pokémon seemed to truly believe in what A'Tuin said.

"Staring at Sabine? I don't blame you; she is quite the catch."

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw a red wormlike Pokémon with multiple feet and spikes near me. A small horn stuck out of its forehead, with a larger, red horn sticking out of the top of its head like a party cone. And don't ask me where I'd learned about those...

"Not that I like her. Now if she had feelers or spikes she might be more my type," it grinned jokingly, and I felt slightly disturbed at the mental image of a Buneary with multitudes of legs and spikes.

Chuckling at my expression, the Wurmple smiled at me. "I'm String, what's your name?"

"String?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged, "Hey, I was a kid when I came up with it, what do you expect?"

"Didn't your parents name you?"

"Nope," he shook his head…upper body…thing. "Beautifly and Dustox leave their children to fend for themselves. It's a bug thing."

"Sheesh, I'm surprised that there's so many of you!"

Smiling sadly, he replied, "Well, they lay a lot of eggs at a time, so at least a few survive. And we mature faster than other Pokémon do."

"So you named yourself..." I trailed off, wondering how many bugs ended up with names like "Worm" or "Twig."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Though most choose to wait till later to do it, but I was impatient. So here I am," he laughed.

I was going to make fun of him when I heard my stomach growl. I felt a tad embarrassed, but didn't really care. Food suddenly became the most important thing in the world. I'd never gotten to eat that apple, anyway. I'd been interrupted two times, the first by an annoying snake, the second by an annoying rabbit.

"Are you hungry?" asked the Wurmple with amusement. "We have food over near the large oak, if you want some.

He led me toward a large twisted oak that seemed as ancient as that tortoise. When I voiced this thought, the worm chuckled and said that A'Tuin was a Torterra.

"What are those?" I asked.

"The final evolution of Turtwig, a Pokémon that humans use as starter Pokémon."

I'd heard of "starter Pokémon," though they'd never really interested me. My old trainer had one: a fiery pig Pokémon. Just the thought of it set my blood boiling.

"Are you okay?" asked String concernedly. Nodding slightly, I forced a smile.

"Let's go. I'm so starving I could eat a Bidoof."

"I wouldn't recommend it," the bug muttered as he followed along behind.

* * *

><p>Hey, Sethera again! Thanks for reading!<p>

This might seem like just a filler chapter to you peoples, but it's necessary. Don't worry, there'll be more action later on! ;)

**And many, many thanks to the wonderful Phoenix Vanguard for reviewing! You rock! :)**

Psst, did anybody get the references? A cookie if you did! :)


	3. Of Apples and Worms

Chapter 3: Of Apples and Worms

The large oak had a huge pile of food at its base- mostly stuff that couldn't be squashed, like apples and the harder berries. I could also see a hollow that led underground. Many Pokémon were sitting around, eating peacefully.

I went over to the pile and picked out an apple. It wasn't as delicious-looking as my old one, but it would do. Wiping off some dirt, I took a bite, while String settled in beside me with an Oran Berry. I watched the forest before me, feeling more at peace than I had the whole day. I'd woken up to fight an old enemy, and then got dragged into this mess. But as I sat there, watching the Pokémon enjoy themselves, I didn't regret it.

"This is nice," String sighed next to me. I jerked slightly, having forgotten his presence. "I wish that it could be like this all the time. So peaceful. With no one bothering us... Just us Pokémon, living in peace."

"Well, we're not exactly peaceful," I pointed out. "Some are preparing to fight." I nodded at the leaders, who were still planning. Sheesh, didn't they ever do anything else?

"...Yeah, they always do that," confirmed the Wurmple. "Still...none of our fights have gone horribly wrong. Sure, we've lost a few, but they haven't had any great victories either." He sighed. "It's pretty much a stalemate. The ghosts could turn the fight, but they're staying neutral. We've never really interacted with them, but they don't like dark types either. Mainly, they stick to themselves, and we stick to ourselves." His eyes darkened. "It worked, until that Honchkrow came with his posse. And most of the birds joined him as well. Did you notice that there aren't very many here?" he nodded at the group.

I _had_ noticed it. KESFO (Keep Eterna Safe From Outsiders) consisted mostly of Bidoof, Wurmple, Buneary, Budew, and Kricketot. There were a few scattered Starly and other various Pokémon, but they were a minority. Then there was A'Tuin, but he blended in so well with the forest that sometimes it was hard to spot him.

"Most of the other Pokémon in Eterna Forest went to Caractacus' side or remained neutral. However, with ambition like his, they're sure to suffer as well." The Wurmple looked concerned, his normally soft demeanor worried. I grabbed another apple and munched on it, watching the sky. It was starting to darken. Clouds with bright orange underbellies floated in place, while streaks of red splashed across a lavender sky. Large black and fuzzy figures swayed at the edge of sight; the trees, now whispering silhouettes. This peaceful ambience was marred by a harsh croaking and the flapping of wings.

"Murkrow," I whispered, which made my companion tense. He looked up as well, and I glanced down in disbelief to see the remains of several leaves and berries at his feet. When did he have the time to eat all that? The worm ignored my shock as he raced across to the nearest leader and jerked his head up to the sky comically, all the while exclaiming in excited tones.

The Pokémon, a Kricketune, hurried away to whisper urgently in A'Tuin's ear. "A'Tuin, the Murkrow are heading for the Old Chateau!"

The giant tortoise lifted his head, the light of battle appearing in his eyes. Everybody in the group turned around as if guided by an invisible signal (yeah, weird, I know), eagerly awaiting his words. A low rumbling came up from the old one's throat, until he finally spoke: "We move. To the Old Chateau!"

Instead of cheering, which was almost what I expected (that tortoise had a celebrity status here) the Pokémon milled around in an unorganized mob. I watched as they headed for specific leaders however, and, seeing as the tortoise had been too busy to assign me to a leader, or just didn't care, I tagged along with String to where his leader was. It was that Kricketune from before.

"Hello," the Pokémon said, dark eyes emotionless. "It seems that we have a newcomer. Your first battle," he said it so unenthusiastically that I felt eager to prove him wrong.

"No, I've battled before, just not in groups as large as these," I said.

"Most of us have, whether it's to fend off a trainer or protecting one's territory," the bug replied shortly. Before I could tell him that I had a bit more experience than that, he continued, "In any case, stay out of the way of the main fighting; keep yourself alive. We need all the fighters we can get." The bug turned away, and walked in the same direction the other groups were going. We followed.

"Sorry," said String as we marched. "I forgot to tell you that Krick is rather exclusive. If you haven't been through actual battle, you're not worth his time."

_And it seems like he's something else that rhymes with Krick..._ I thought, but followed the Wurmple. Looking back, I saw a few Pokémon remained, and were quickly cleaning up the mess we had made. They gazed back at us, some wistfully, some with fear and concern. Most were nurses, with babies to look after.

I wanted to turn away, so I did. They made me uncomfortable.

While I had been looking back, my group had moved forward. Following them, I noticed String had waited for me. As something occurred to me, I asked, "So, what are you going to be doing?"

"Me?" he looked confused. His heartbeat sped up, and his breathing quickened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied too quickly, and his heart hadn't settled down.

Oh. Duh. He was scared. _Of course_ he was. He was just a Wurmple, one of the weakest Pokémon in the Sinnoh region, and he probably knew it. If he were smart, he'd just get out of the way and try to stay alive.

"Hey," I said softly. "Do you want to cover me? No matter what that Kricketune said, I _do_ have experience in Pokémon battling, so I'll be in the front lines. But I'll need a fighting partner."

The Wurmple thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Okay. And thank you."

At least he would have more of a chance at staying alive, since the others didn't seem to really care about him, seeing as worms were generally expendable to most. I nodded at him, and then increased my marching speed to catch up with the rest of the group.

Since humans probably have a skewed perception of marching, let me say that when Pokémon do it, it's not the same thing. In fact, what humans call marching we call stomping about loudly and stupidly, attracting the attention of every predator and trainer around for miles. Not to mention that all those feet keeping in beat like that set off enormous shockwaves that destabilize the ground.

However, what Pokémon call marching is a quick pace that not only covers quite a fair amount of distance, but also does so as quietly as possible. While we were a large crowd, the groups had split up somewhat. And all the Pokémon in each group shared certain ways of moving. The Dustox and Beautifly fluttered through and around the treetops, scouting ahead while also staying hidden in case the Murkrow saw them. The tree-climbers leapt through the branches, and the ground patrol (which included me) trekked overland.

It helped a lot to lessen sound, and each group was just far enough from the others that it wasn't too eye-catching, but just close enough that they could draw together if need be.

The few Pokémon we did meet were neutral, and got out of our way, fear in their eyes. I couldn't blame them. But they would probably be dragged into this conflict like I had soon enough.

We reached the Old Chateau fifteen minutes later. Night had started to fall, and something occurred to me. _Why is it that the dark Pokémon waited till now to attack? This is when the ghosts are at their strongest..._ I didn't have an answer for this, so I decided to ask String later.

The groups settled down to rest, and my keen ears heard the leaders quietly discuss certain Pokémon to go ahead and scout the lay of the land. I could've volunteered with my hearing, but I still felt slightly bitter toward KESFO for the group's cold attitude toward me and kept silent. Besides, they probably wouldn't trust me. If they were smart, they'd keep an eye on me, being a newcomer.

I whispered my earlier question to String, and he answered: "Because this is also when dark-type power is at its peak as well. I heard the leaders talking about it. They also said that the ghosts tend to hide away during the daytime, so Caractacus will catch them when they're confident and unprepared. And also visible."

That...made a lot of sense. I should've figured that out. Feeling slightly stupid, I settled down for a short nap...

Which turned into a long wait. Impatient, I listened for sounds. It was strangely quiet, the only noise being a faint flapping, as if wings were beating the air...

Shooting up, I looked around, and saw scouts returning and signaling to the leaders. A'Tuin was there as well, and he nodded gravely.

"The ghosts were thankful for our warning," muttered one leader. "But they said that they could handle it themselves."

"The fools! Don't they realize what they're up against?"

"They know perfectly well, but they are ghosts. Out of all the types, they've always been the most disconnected from the rest," replied the first.

"But—"

"We wait," interrupted A'Tuin, his deep voice commanding silence. Itching to move, I heard the first faint sounds of battle.

"Why aren't we fighting?" I muttered to myself. Glaring at the ground, I waited while the tortoise stood there, near the front. He blended in so well with the forest that it was hard to spot him.

After a while, my spine prickled. Something was wrong. Perking up my ears, I heard movement behind me. Turning around, my activity caught my companion's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It may be nothing," I said, "But then again, it may not be!" I shouted, whipping out a paw that caught a charging Murkrow in the face.

"Ambush!" I yelped. "Turn around! They're behind us!"

* * *

><p>Well, it's me again! And here I am with another chapter of Fatal Cures. I really like this story and I hope you do too! Reviews are welcome, as are apples!<p>

**Thank you Phoenix Vanguard for reviewing! :)**


	4. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

Chapter 4: Birds of a Feather Flock Together

After my warning shout, KESFO came to life. I heard various Pokémon yelling out battle cries as they retaliated.

The birds had chosen a good time to attack. The sun had almost completely set, with just enough light for the Starly to see by, but dark enough that the Murkrow were at an advantage.

I was kept preoccupied by the crow I'd punched. It recovered, and came back for me. Giving it a close-range Thunderbolt, I ducked to avoid the bird I'd heard behind me. It charged into its still-sparking ally, and they both fainted dead away.

"Good job!" praised a Kricketot next to me. Nodding at him, I looked up to see a winged shadow approaching, hard to make out through the darkening surroundings.

It was a Starly. I sent it a bolt and watched it careen into a tree. This was a mistake, as I was sent flying by a buffet from its Murkrow ally. Damn! It was so hard to concentrate with all of the sounds surrounding me. I was almost reduced to just instinct and reflexes.

Straightening up shakily, I watched as it came nearer, only to hear it squawk in panic when a thin white rope wrapped around it, and around, and around, until only its beak was seen sticking out of a silk cocoon.

"Thanks, String!" I gasped out, looking up. The String Shot had come from above, and I saw the worm Pokémon nod at me, before turning my attention back to the battle. Distraction had been how I'd gotten hit before; I wasn't dumb enough to make the same mistake again so soon. There was a brief break before me, and I used this time to observe the others' battles.

Krick the prick wasn't a half bad fighter. He lashed out with knifelike arms at the Pokémon surrounding him, blades glowing a bright red, which hurt my eyes in the darkness. The light increased with each hit he made, until he was a whirlwind of spinning knives. Any Pokémon that came near were thrown away with long slashes on their bodies. The whirlwind increased to a tornado of red light that lit up the darkness.

My eyes were drawn away from the spectacle by String. A Starly was attacking him. Growling, I sent a bolt toward it, watching in satisfaction as the bird hit the ground. It was a good thing I knew Thunderbolt, or I'd have been toast. And I was still on the alert; I'd never been in a combat group this big before.

A weird, round bird Pokémon with huge eyes that were closed from unconsciousness was thrown toward me. Looking at the one who threw it, I smiled. The Bidoof from earlier. We nodded to each other, in sync during the clamor of battle, and dived back into the fray.

It was all a blur from there on. I remember fighting, ducking, punching, and sending Thunderbolts everywhere. Hearing the sounds of battle all around me. Screams of pain, death cries and the flapping of wings. Wind, everywhere. And finally, silence.

Around midnight, I looked up, wiping a sticky liquid off my face I faintly identified as blood, to hear multiple injured bird Pokémon flying away. And then I realized that I was surrounded by prone bodies.

At times, I could forget that I'd once been a trained Pokémon. That I'd lived my whole life fighting on multiple fronts. Those times were the peaceful times, the good ones. But other times, like now, I remembered all too well who I was.

And sometimes I wasn't sure that I wanted to be that anymore.

My bleak thoughts were a mismatch for the glow of triumph in my surroundings. Both Krick and the Bidoof smiled at me in the dim moonlight, while Sabine, who I hadn't noticed at all during the battle, hitched her breath in awe at the bodies surrounding me. They were all birds, some dead, some just fainted. Still, I felt like I was going to be sick. String didn't sound too far off from that either. He was hyperventilating. He had taken out a few as well.

"We are thankful for your help, Audino," spoke up A'Tuin. His breathing was even and deep, not the ragged gasps that I could hear from many others. And whereas I was covered in blood, both mine and the birds', he was relatively clean from what I could see.

"Aye," spoke up Krick the prick. "Your skill was a pleasant surprise."

"After seeing you fight so passionately for our cause, I know that I was mistaken earlier. Sorry," said the Bidoof.

I guess I should've been happy that they were acting like this. I mean, isn't it nice when Pokémon who treated you like mold on a rock ended up praising you? But I felt troubled. I never particularly cared for those who valued strength over all else. Those who were now treating me so fondly had been jerks not an hour before. As we walked away from the battle site, seeking shelter and privacy, I observed how they ignored String. As I said before, a Wurmple was expendable to most.

I walked over to my friend, and slung a friendly arm around him. "Hey, you did well."

The worm scowled slightly, and walked away. I frowned, asking, "What's wrong with him?"

"Forget him, he's probably just jealous," said Krick.

Knowing the reason didn't make me any less bothered, if that even _was_ the reason. Shrugging, I listened to the others as they chatted happily among themselves, nodding every so often to make them believe I was paying attention. I wasn't. My mind was on the attack.

That Caractacus was a crafty bastard; I'd give that to him. Not only making it look like he'd attacked the ghosts, but then attacking us in turn, when they had the advantage. Still, he probably wouldn't have been able to do that if A'Tuin had thought more about the attack. I'd heard his leaders discussing the circumstances, how the birds knew that we had known. In the end, I wondered who was more stupid: the bird or the tortoise. If the tortoise hadn't been stupid, then the bird's attack wouldn't have worked. Sometimes I wondered how wise these "great leaders" really were. So maybe not a crafty bastard after all, just a lucky one.

I was driven from my thoughts when Sabine stared at me curiously. Reddening slightly at being caught, I listened in as Krick spoke.

"Without Audino here, I am sure that we would not have won the battle. Amazing as that sounds, it is true," he bowed his head to me briefly, the gesture causing me embarrassment. Giving him a nod in reply, I listened to the proceedings of the group, startled to realize that I had been silently invited into this discussion of the elite. I immediately searched for String; he was outside the circle, watching grimly.

"After this battle, one must conclude that Caractacus predicted our every move. This makes him even more of a threat, and Sabine must be extra careful from now on in her reconnaissance."

I was startled. This had been the wordiest sentence I'd ever heard him speak. I remembered that String had mentioned something about the cricket ignoring those whom he deemed inexperienced.

Two-faced. I felt sick as I listened to them speak, discussing plans about investigating the Old Chateau, and where Caractacus was now, as he hadn't been present in the battle. When I learned that the leaders would be staying back from the investigation, I took the opportunity that was given to me.

"I'll go."

The others stared at me, with varying expressions on their faces, moonlight putting them into high relief. A'Tuin breathed calmly and deeply, no surprise on his craggy mug, though he looked pleased. Krick was the same way, except his expression revealed nothing. That Bidoof from earlier (who I still wasn't sure of) stared at me, eyes slightly widened, breathing rate increased, as was Sabine (who had a little awe as well, but that might just be me imagining it). The others looked calculating.

"Are you sure?" asked the Bidoof.

"Sure I'm sure," I bragged. "I'm a normal type, so ghosts can't touch me."

"True, but they have other attacks which can," spoke up Sabine. Her breathing increased, and I could hear the pounding of her heartbeat. Her tone was flat, but I caught the faintest hint of concern underneath.

"You saw me during the battle," I reminded, fighting back the urge to gag at the memory. "I can take care of myself."

No one spoke at that, their silence a testimony to the sight I'd made, covered in blood (which I hadn't gotten to wash off).

"You should rest first though," one voice piped up above all the others. Turning, I saw String, who stood there, his timidity obvious to everybody by his nervous breaths and hunched posture.

"I will," I nodded (for one thing, I needed to wash the damn blood off), and turned around, leaving the meeting of the greats without even looking back.

I wondered if Sabine was watching, and why I even cared.

ooo

"Hey!" String called. I shifted, having just finished my nap (I'd taken a bath right away). Now it was early morning, but still too dark to really see anything. However, my hearing more than made up for the loss of sight.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just want to know," he started, "why did you volunteer to explore the Old Chateau? Are you trying to prove something?"

"Prove something?" I raised an eyebrow. "What would I need to prove?"

"I knew it," he muttered. "Never mind, forget I asked. But do you need any help?" he gazed up at me, forehead furrowed, and though he was staring at me, it felt more like he was seeing through me, looking at something else beyond. It was kind of creepy.

"Um...if you want..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say from there. The bug finished it for me.

"I do! Please, let me go with you!" the heartbeat sped up.

At this I was really confused. He was such a timid character; I had no idea for the reasoning behind this decision. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, confident voice.

"I wish to come as well!"

Turning around, I was greeted with Sabine. Although her heart was beating fast and she had to control her breathing, her normally cute face showed determination.

"Um...okay...?"

She didn't answer my unasked question, but instead gazed unwaveringly at me. I really wanted to know what she was thinking at this point, but kept silent.

Breaking my gaze, the rabbit started to walk toward the group that would investigate that creepy mansion. (Just because I think it's creepy does not mean I'm scared. There's a difference!)

"What's up with her?" asked String. I shrugged, not able to come up with an answer.

"Come on, Slowpokes!" she called back. Exchanging looks, the Wurmple and I hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Hello there peeps! It's me Sethera and thanks for reading!<p>

I apologize for the bad battle scene, I'm still learning how to write them!

**Also, kudos to Phoenix Vanguard, who has been great enough to review! Speaking of that...there's a link underneath these words that you should click ;)**


	5. A Ghost of a Chance

Chapter 5: A Ghost of a Chance

When String and I reached our group, we saw them looking down into a sort of valley. Tucked within was a large human building surrounded by a broken-down fence.

A gloomy atmosphere pervaded the area. The wind howled louder here, the air felt chillier, and my thoughts drifted farther into darkness. But what I noticed most was the lack of noise surrounding the place. Besides the wind, it was eerily silent.

As we climbed down from the cliffs enclosing the place, I spotted movement through the foggy glass-paned windows and shuddered slightly. The shingled roof seemed in need of repair, and the front door swung crazily off its hinges. I could see by the dim moonlight that the front yard was overgrown with weeds and debris. The only sign of life was a patch of disturbed ground. It was so scuffled and the moonlight so dim that when I came over to investigate, I couldn't make out any details.

Sabine came over to look as well. "So? What do you think?"

"This is probably where the attack from the birds came. I bet my apples that Caractacus came here as well," I shared.

She nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense. And the door..."

"Probably caused by the birds," I finished. "Which means that..."

"They went in," the rabbit nodded.

"Let's go."

"Does anybody else find it disturbing that we're sneaking into the Old Chateau when it's still dark?" asked String.

Sabine and I shook our heads, "Nope."

"Well...you're both crazy, but we already knew that," the Wurmple said, voice flat.

At this, the group we were in, consisting of a few generic forest Pokémon (look, I'm not going to describe every single Pokémon I meet, so give it up), gave each other nervous glances.

"We have to," explained the Buneary. "We need to see where the birds are, and help the ghosts if they're in trouble. We have no time to waste waiting for light. What if they're already defeated by the time we get there?"

"Then we run," supplied the Wurmple helpfully. "And wait till daylight."

She shook her head at him and approached the doorway, the worm whispering words like "crazy" and "insane" as I followed her.

I guess I should've been more sympathetic. I mean, Sabine and I were both normal types, so ghost attacks wouldn't affect us. But he was susceptible to them, and believe me, ghosts were nothing to laugh at.

In fact, just thinking about them got me a little nervous. Not scared, just rightfully nervous at the thought of ghosts who probably knew more than ghost-type attacks. It was wise to be careful, right?

Holding back my nervousness, I followed the bunny as she led the way into the mansion. _Wait, leading?_ Quickly, I overtook her, pretending that it wasn't on purpose.

"What are you doing?" she deadpanned.

"Looking for clues," I answered. I pretended to scan the darkness, silently checking out the place as well.

We were in a large foyer with two staircases that led to a second floor. A pair of potted plants stood on either side of the entrance like guard dogs. They were healthy and strong, strangely enough. A crystal chandelier covered in cobwebs swayed from side to side above us, and a forbidding-looking statue seemed to glare at us.

As I watched, the mouth curled into a fanged grimace, and I half-expected the statue to get up and move. Instead, it breathed glowing purple gas that quickly coalesced into a round dark ball with glaring white eyes.

"Yoooou daaaaaaare to step foot in heeere, after what yooou did?" it exclaimed.

I watched it nervously, "So...what did we do?"

"Yoooou liars!" it spat. "Telling us to bewaaaare the Murkrooow, when yooou were the ambuuushers after aaaaall!"

"What?" Sabine exclaimed. "We didn't do anything!"

It swiveled its head to look at her, though truthfully, I couldn't tell if that was its head or its body. Maybe both…

"Yooou personally maaaay not haaaaave!" it shouted, "But yoooou will regret yoooour comrades' actioooons!"

At these words, we found ourselves surrounded by other Pokémon, all floating, all glowing, and all creepy. Most were like the first one. The rest were spiky, with unattached hands and creepy grins.

One of the hand ones cackled, and picked up a Budew in our group, flying through the nearest wall. The Budew wasn't so lucky, being solid.

"Ouch," I grimaced. "He'll feel that in the morning."

"Don't just stand there, attack them!" Sabine cried, and I could see that she was already fending off a few herself.

"But I don't get it," I said. "What were they talking about—?"

I was interrupted by a Gastly being knocked into me (now that was a weird feeling, since it went right through me) by a Water Pulse from the Buneary (nice, a TM move). Already, battle had commenced. It was too late for talk.

I charged up a Shadow Ball, and tossed it toward a large group harassing String. It exploded, and I laughed in triumph. My mirth quickly morphed to dismay when I realized that the Wurmple had been part of the explosion. Shit.

Running over, I leapt over the various attacks going on around me, and headed for the worm. It looked bad.

"String!" I gasped out. "Are you all right?"

The Wurmple grinned at me, a spark of humor in his eyes despite his injuries. "Hey, nothing'll bring this worm down."

Sighing in relief, I started to walk away when he spoke. "Audino?"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Don't become...like them," at this, the Wurmple passed out.

Like them? Like who? I had no idea what he had been talking about, but I had no time to ponder over this either. Pushing the worm into a corner where he'd (hopefully) not get hurt, I stood in front of him and started slinging Shadow Balls.

With the combined efforts of the group, we slowly drove the ghosts away. Panting for breath, I saw various denizens of the Old Chateau passed out on the floor (since they were ghosts, they were already dead). This seemed familiar.

Before doing anything else, I walked back to String, having been driven away during the battle, and uncurled one of my ear feelers, holding it where I figured the worm's chest cavity to be. Sighing in relief at the steady thump, I allowed myself to sink to the ground in exhaustion.

Sabine, who looked no better than I did (which was pretty good considering all the others in our group were down for the count), trotted over, slumping beside me. "How is he?" she asked.

"He'll live," I replied shortly. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody just then.

Not seeming to notice my mood, or ignoring it, the bunny shook her head, "This is a huge mess, isn't it?"

I grunted agreement. What had that Gastly been talking about? Why would anybody in KESFO attack the ghosts? All I could think of was that maybe the ghosts had chosen to ally themselves with Caractacus' lot, and thus were enemies. They seemed enemy enough when they attacked us, though that was supposedly for revenge.

I felt my energy draining. This wasn't good. I couldn't let myself sink into unconsciousness, not when we still had so much to investigate.

Then I realized that it seemed to be sapping away far too quickly. Maybe I had overexerted myself...

"Audino! Watch out!" the Buneary beside me screeched, the high-pitched noise giving me a headache. Still, I automatically perked my ears, listening for attacks, before remembering that it was probably a ghost, and ghosts (ugh) didn't give off noise.

"A Gengar! Behind you!" she shouted.

Ignoring how much that hurt my ears, I swerved around, face to face with a pair of evil-looking red eyes.

"How nice of you to return after attacking us like that," it cackled, baring shiny white teeth. Ugh. My weakness had given it an opening for Dream Eater, which had made my condition worsen, resulting in what could have been an unending cycle resulting in death. But Sabine had been alert, which had saved my life. So I guess she'd made up for being an annoying rabbit.

I could barely make the attacker out in the darkness, but since it was right there, I charged up a Shadow Ball.

Still cackling in that awful tone, it leapt away, vanishing into the shadows.

I turned my head from side to side, madly searching for the Pokémon. It would show itself soon, of that I was sure.

And of course it had to come from behind. But I had anticipated this. When Sabine, who was facing me, widened her eyes, I ducked, and started to push the Shadow Ball I had been charging up to the area above me. Expecting a pained screech, I was surprised when instead; I was thrown back by a punch to the gut. Letting out a whoosh of air, I turned my head up to see the Gengar grinning at me.

"Sucker Punch, works wonders on trained Pokémon who are raised to expect attack. I knew when I saw you battle that you had once been under a trainer's orders."

Expecting a gasp of surprise, I looked over at Sabine, the only conscious member of our group, who stared back without emotion. Was my background that obvious?

"And then, for letting yourself get distracted, this!" it shouted (weird…it didn't draw out its vowels like that gas ball did), lunging toward me. I tried to get out of the way, but failed to when its attack hit home.

"Urgh..." I groaned.

Sabine glared at the ghost, letting out a Water Pulse. Cackling madly, it evaded the attack with ease, but that gave me enough time to recover.

Putting my paws together, I felt the energy forming beneath them, and directed the resulting beam toward the Gengar. Years of practice had perfected my aim with long-distance attacks, and this one held true to my experience.

The Charge Beam lit up the entrance hall, and I watched passively as the Gengar shrieked in pain as it was blasted into the statue from before.

Oh. Damn. The Pokémon went right through it, and now I had no idea where it was.

A feeling of relaxation washed over me, and I felt myself beginning to doze off. Sabine wobbled shakily and fell to the ground, snoring peacefully.

_No!_ I said to myself. _Hypnosis, no, can't...fall...asleep_...

Suddenly, I felt the urge to sleep, though not the exhaustion, fade, and heard Sabine get up as well. Then my ears detected the breathing of somebody else who was awake. Looking toward where I'd heard it, I saw String, who had shot Poison Sting toward the Gengar.

No! With Sabine and I, both being normal types, the Gengar could only use certain attacks. With the Wurmple, it was different. I yelled to the bug, "String! Don't try and be a hero! Get out of there!"

The wounded worm ignored me, focusing on the ghost in front of him. "You don't do that to my friends!" he squeaked, and I heard the fear pulsating through his voice.

"Watch me," the ghost chuckled, and I saw it charge up a Shadow Punch. I ran toward it, hoping against hope that I'd be there on time. But it phased out to reappear right before the bug, before delivering the fatal blow.

"String!"

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Phoenix Vanguard and StaraptorEmpoleon for reviewing!<strong>


	6. Metamorphosis

Chapter 6: Metamorphosis

I was distracted by a large glow. I couldn't see String anymore, as he was surrounded by light. However, I was sure that a Shadow Punch didn't do that to a Pokémon.

When the light faded, I saw the Gengar, gaping, as its fist lay against the unyielding surface of a Harden attack.

"String!" I cheered.

My friend was no longer red. Instead, he had changed into something resembling a large purple oval, though his eyes were a blazing crimson. He also shone like metal, but I was pretty sure that was the Harden.

"He's a Cascoon!" gasped the Buneary behind us.

_No shit, detective Sabine_, I thought. Then I remembered the Gengar.

"Well," I ground out, glaring at the ghost. "You sure have some nerve. For attacking my friend…take this!" I had to force my anger away, though it was hard. I needed to focus. With my newfound concentration, I let loose a Shadow Ball toward where I figured the Gengar to be. It had moved, but Sabine had distracted it, giving me enough time to charge up my attack.

The Pokémon went flying, and I could see that it was knocked out. I turned around, seeing Sabine smiling at me, and String, alive and well.

Around this time, the other Pokémon in our group started to get up as well, and I sighed in relief. "Great, let's get out of here."

"No, Audino," the Buneary across from me protested. "We still have to investigate the Old Chateau. Caractacus and his minions may still be here."

"If they are, they're fools," I replied shortly. "Anybody nearby would've heard the battle that just went on. I vote we leave, rest, and then come back. We're in no shape to continue."

The mood quickly changed. The air thickened with tension while the other Pokémon stared between the rabbit and me.

"…Fine, but we're coming back later," she said, turning away. I wondered why she'd given up so quickly, and then I saw her glance at the exhausted String.

It was dawn when we stepped outside. In the light of day, the place didn't look so much spooky as…sad.

I glanced toward where the ground had been scuffled, but still couldn't make anything out besides the odd bird tracks. Still, it confirmed what we'd thought: the Murkrow were the ones to attack, not KESFO. So then why were the ghosts saying—?

"Hurry it up, Slowpoke!" Sabine called back. I realized that while I'd been thinking, the rest of the group had left.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I answered, and trudged after them.

ooo

"So, you're telling me that the ghosts have accused of us attacking them?" asked A'Tuin, his red eyes thoughtful.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Do you know what could've caused that, sir?" asked String.

The Torterra shook his head. "I have no idea. However, it seems that more investigation is required. But this time, I'll choose who goes."

He looked around at the assembled Pokémon. "First…Krick!"

The Kricketune bowed low, and walked over to join the tortoise.

"Second, Buck."

The Bidoof from before waddled his way to the Torterra. Hmm. I finally knew what he was called.

After this, he named a bunch of random Pokémon I won't bother to talk about. But what I did notice was that he named neither String nor Sabine.

"And last but not least, Audino," the tortoise spoke.

Me? Well, that was a surprise. Being that I was still pretty injured and all.

"It's best to have at least one Pokémon from the original group going in, so that you will be more prepared for what you might face. And of that group, Audino has the least injuries, so he shall go," he explained.

"But what about me?" Sabine spoke up. "I'm not that injured either!"

I wondered why she was so eager to return to the Old Chateau. She had wanted to explore it further too. A vendetta against Caractacus maybe?

"You are not as strong as Audino is, so it's best that you stay here," A'tuin said bluntly.

Ouch. Still, I wondered about that. She'd proven herself pretty capable in that mansion.

I walked over to String, who was now the center of attention after his evolution. "Hey, String."

"Audino," he answered, voice dead. He'd gotten a lot less talkative since evolving, but I didn't know if that was just a cocoon thing. The other Pokémon wandered away. Did they sense something I didn't?

"So, what were you saying earlier?" I asked, "About not being...like the others?"

"Ah," he closed his eyes. "Audino, you might not realize this, being new, but there's a certain hierarchy within this group."

I nodded, "I'd noticed. Those leaders, they sure are popular, huh. But they're kind of snobby."

"Yeah," the Cascoon replied. "They, and other powerful Pokémon, most evolved, are the ones that call the shots. They're pretty cold if you're not up to their standards, and I've spent most of my time here being ignored."

"Hey, you were little Mr. Popular earlier," I joked, alarm jolting me at his grim mood.

"That's only temporary," the reply was flat. "But you, however...you're a rising star, well-liked among the Pokémon here. I thought you'd be just like him."

"Him?"

"Krick. He came here as a Kricketot, you know. We arrived together, but after evolving, he didn't want to hang out anymore. _Now_ look at him. The big tough leader," his tone became bitter.

Then I remembered. The cricket's attitude toward the former worm had been so...dismissive. I'd thought nothing of it, since he treated everybody else that way, but maybe that was the point. The Wurmple was no longer important to him. For String, that must have stung.

"After the battle, I thought you'd act just like him, which is why I was so cold to you," the cocoon explained. "But then, when I saw how you separated yourself from them, I wondered if maybe you're different."

"Of course I am!" I said. "I'd never leave a friend behind."

Red eyes softened. "Of course not. I know that now, after the events of the Old Chateau. And I'm glad." String looked at the sky, "I've always dreamed of being able to fly. Maybe then I'll be of more help to the rest." He looked down. "For now I'm stuck here, grounded. Still, I've evolved. That's one step closer to my dream.

I wondered how it felt, evolving. I'd never had an experience like that before, and as far as I knew, I never would. The thought was kind of...sad.

Shaking myself out of it, I saw my friend gazing at the sky again. I left him like that, dreaming of a future with no limits.

* * *

><p><strong>A shoutout to Phoenix Vanguard for being the dedicated reviewer he is!<strong>


	7. Stairway to Ouch

Chapter 7: Stairway to Ouch

I stood in front of the Old Chateau, wondering why I was even here. I was still wounded from the last fool's errand, and didn't relish a second try.

I guess...ghosts scared me. I'll admit it. My favorite tried-and-true attack, the good old Pound, didn't do anything against them, and I had to rely on my ranged attacks. While I was actually better with them than physically attacking somebody, it still wasn't as satisfying as giving somebody a smack down.

Ghosts also could not be heard. Unlike every single other creature on the planet, ghosts made no noise unless they chose to. My unnaturally powerful hearing did no good with them, so I was reduced to my other senses. And since these were even weaker than the average Pokémon's, it meant that I would've been royally screwed earlier if I wasn't high level.

"You are wasting time, Audino," spoke the cool, crisp voice of a prick. I mean dick. I mean...Krick. Holy mother of Victini, it seemed that any word that rhymed with his name could be used as an insult. Now I knew why he was such a jerkwad. Who wouldn't be with a name like that? Hmm…but didn't he choose it himself? He was a bug, after all. Couldn't blame anybody but himself for his unoriginal and tasteless choice. Well...like I had any room to say anything, taking on the name of my fricking _species_, but I could still make fun of him. Wait, what was I doing again?

"Heh, maybe he's scared," spoke up that Bidoof whose name had slipped my mind. Too bad, I could've found something to make fun of with his as well. But it probably wasn't as bad as Krick.

"Fuck off," I said instead, stomping ahead. Like I would let them enter before me. I was the one who'd volunteered for this in the first place; they were _forced_ to go. Granted, so was I this time around, but that meant _nothing_. Nothing. As in nothing.

Entering the mansion, I looked around semi-cautiously. It wouldn't do to appear too cautious, seeing as I had a bunch of egotistical buttholes behind me, who would be sure to take notice and advantage because they couldn't tell the difference between scared and suspicious. Sheesh, they reminded me of some others I'd met... My thoughts were interrupted by somebody appearing out of nowhere in front of me.

"Aaaand the ghost again," I said, seeing the Gengar from before glaring at me sullenly. However, he wasn't trying to pick a fight, at least so far as I could tell. No, instead he was nursing a bandaged arm, though I had no idea how he managed to use one in the first place. The bandage, not the arm, though that would work too I guess.

"Back already?" he groaned, "You sure do have a lot of spunk, kid."

"Kid?" I scoffed. Definitely not. Especially considering String, who had recently been a Wurmple. Maybe it was the pink that did it. But that was beside the point. "Why were you accusing us of attacking you guys?"

The ghost's red eyes sharpened, "Compared to me, yeah, you are. And you did attack us; need I remind you that your group knocked out almost all my ghosts? Still, I know what you're talking about. Although you weren't part of that ambush, others were. Birds and beasts together, and the only group that has both would be KESFO."

Birds and beasts attacking the ghosts together? Was it really KESFO? They didn't have that many birds though. It made my mind whirl, and I couldn't think.

"I can see you're confused," the Gengar said, his voice thoughtful.

Now, it's difficult to explain how I could pick up things like that from a few words, but the way Pokémon spoke, their volume and tones, told me much more than sight alone. Here his voice had gone quiet, and sounded distant, not as angry as before. Some creatures, like humans, are mostly a visual species, so it might be hard to understand where I'm coming from. Or it might not be, depending on whether you actually use your ears or not.

"Damn right I am," I replied. "You ghosts and your confusing sentences. All I want is to figure out what the hell's going on!"

"Is it just me, or is he swearing a lot more than usual?" whispered the Bidoof from behind me.

"It's not just you, Buck," the prick muttered back.

_That's what his name is! Buck!_ "Shut up," I grumbled, watching the Gengar laugh silently, before asking him, "Is that Honchkrow here?"

"Caractacus? I don't think so. But I've been busy seeing to my ghosts. A group of his did attack, which is why you were able to take my servants down. Or did you think you were that powerful?

...Nothing to say there. I was well aware of my arrogance. But I didn't really give a crap at the moment.

"I just want to find that damned bird and give him a punch to remember. He's trying to take over the whole Victini-damned forest."

"You _are_ swearing a lot more than usual."

"Guess he just does that when he's PMSing."

"Why are you all saying that?" I yelled.

"Do your wounds hurt?" the Gengar mocked.

I said nothing. Of course they damn well did! I hated pain. It made me grumpy and yes, swear more.

"Yes, you aren't invincible after all, though you did manage to take me down. With the help of your two friends, who aren't here. Oh yes, I forgot. They're even more injured than you are."

That was _it_. I was going to murder his purple ass.

"Calm down, Audino," Krick barked. Oh yeah, technically I was his subordinate. "Fighting will get us nowhere. Especially when he is not the enemy."

He was right, but it didn't help my mood. I scowled briefly at the smug ghost, and then sighed. "Well, since Mr. Dumbass here isn't helping at all, let's search this place high and low. We need to find out what happened, and get the hell out of here."

The others nodded, though the Kricketune glared at me. Wonder what his problem was?

Ignoring the ghost—who was currently giving me faces, the immature butt—we continued on deeper into the manor. Last night, we'd only managed to get through the front door. Now, with the sullen permission of the leader, hopefully we'd find our path unimpeded as we searched for clues. _Victini_, this reminded me of that television show I'd watched. It was called Scooby Poo or something. This shiny Poochyena and a bunch of humans solved mysteries, usually involving monsters or ghouls that ended up being rogue Pokémon or greedy humans. Just another example of human evil.

I was interrupted from my pleasant thoughts of strangling puny creatures of darkness and television when I entered the back door.

"What is this?" the Bidoof asked.

"Looks like one of those eating areas," I shrugged. A long table covered with those candle holders…candelabras or whatever they were called. Creepy pictures in the background. Yep, this was a haunted dining table. _I almost expected there to be fake poultry and such that would grow arms to grab unwary Pokémon_. My fearful imaginings rewound to the poultry. "Let's see if they have any food in this dump."

"We're not here for that," scolded Krick.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"That's your own fault."

"Like hell it is! I was too busy fighting and exploring, while you stayed at home and ate!" I shouted.

"You volunteered for it."

Damn. I did.

"So? I still deserve something to eat after all I've done," I came up with a passable excuse.

"You haven't done much so far."

"Fuck off."

Stomping away from the pain in my side, I looked around for food. Nothing, not even moldy berries. Not that I'd really want to eat them of course, but I was getting desperate. Not that desperate though.

This is why I hated creepy abandoned mansions. Not only were they filled with stupid ghosts and murderous villains, but they also had no food. The mansions in Scooby Poo had plenty of food. Why was reality so different?

My ears picked up a faint humming, driving my grumblings away. Going toward the noise, I passed through a doorway into a kitchen. _Now_ we were talking.

It was your regular run-of-the-mill kitchen. Three tables, far shorter than the one in the previous room, took up most of the room, with a sink and two fridges in the back. There were also a few garbage cans, though that didn't really matter to me. The fridges held my attention. More specifically, the humming one, which was probably on.

"Ooh, I wonder if there's any food in there," I salivated. Approaching the fridge, I frowned when the noise stopped.

"It's probably rotten," piped up Buck.

"Shut up."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for clues?" three guesses as to who said _that_.

"Shut up. I'm hungry."

I opened the fridge door, eyes wide, expecting food of deliciousness.

What met my eyes was...certainly _not_ delicious.

"Told you it'd be rotten."

"Shut up."

ooo

We were back in the entrance room, climbing the stairs. I grumbled to myself, still not over the food problem.

"Hey, Audino, don't worry; after this, I bet there'll be plenty of food back at camp!"

I shot the speaker: Buck, a look. It must have been terrifying, because next I knew he was cowering behind Krick.

"Audino, don't take out your hunger problems on us," the bug scolded.

"The hell I won't," I grumbled half-heartedly. Even knowing he was right, I chose to ignore him.

"Damn it! Why isn't there anything to eat at all?" I swore.

"Audino watch—" I had no idea what the Bidoof was going to say after that, because it was then when I tripped walking up, falling backwards, my head crashing onto a step, and spinning till I landed on my front, face first.

"Fuck..." I groaned.

"You all right down there, Audino?" Buck asked.

"What do you think?" I yelled.

"...No?" he answered timidly.

I felt like facepalming. "Yes, you moron. It just hurt like hell."

"Good," said Krick. "Then if you are done whining, we should continue on in the exploration of this area."

"...Bastard."

Getting up and ignoring my body's tremors, I started climbing the stairs anew. Thankfully, I made it to the top without tripping again, but was shocked at who I saw.

"Sabine?"

* * *

><p>Yes, Audino is a little pottymouth at times. Mainly when he's in a bad mood or in pain. Hopefully that won't happen too often.<p>

**Muchas gracias to Phoenix Vanguard, RuningWitSizorz, and Arceus Arcanus for reviewing! You guys make me feel special (in a good way)! I hope you forgive the late update! *bows***


	8. The Don's Arrival

Chapter 8: The Don's Arrival

It was Sabine! She stood there, eyes cool and composed. Yet her heartbeat seemed nervous. I wondered why, until I remembered something.

"You're here! But...aren't you supposed to not be here?"

"Wonderful wording, Audino," she rolled her eyes. "And yes, I decided to come along. I'm sick of A'Tuin ordering me around. I'm definitely healthy enough to go!"

"If you say so," I said doubtfully. My earlier bad mood washed away, replaced by concern. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling the best; she still had cuts and scrapes from the fight earlier, and her breathing was more labored than usual.

"If Great A'Tuin ordered for you to remain at camp, then remain you must," said Krick. His tone brooked no argument.

"Tough," the bunny replied. I noticed that her stance had shifted to one of confidence, and her breathing had calmed down.

"...You are annoying. As it is impractical to send you back now, we will continue with our exploration. However, you are to follow my orders to the letter, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" she replied, no snarkiness involved. I was surprised that she'd allowed her usual rebellious nature to be tamed so easily.

However, when the group turned away, she winked at me and motioned me forward. Curious, I obeyed.

"Hey Audino, what do you say we explore some more on our own?" wink wink. I could not understand her at all sometimes.

"...What?"

"Urgh, you have no sense of adventure," she sighed prettily and smiled at me. "Don't you want to investigate this place without that stupid Krick getting in our way all the time?"

Now that _was_ tempting. In fact, getting away from that stupid bug was _very_ appealing. I thought about it for a moment. "...All right."

She grinned cheekily, "Great! Then let's just wait for them to move ahead."

We hung back, watching Krick lead the group to a room on the right. It was filled with shelves of books.

"Okay!" the bunny said, and we raced through a different door, emerging into a long hallway. I was looking around for any signs of Caractacus' lot. There were a few feathers here and there, but nothing drastic to show that a major battle had occurred.

While I had been daydreaming, Sabine had walked ahead, and I then realized that I had no idea where she went.

_Shit_.

The corridor I was in was long and dusty. Potted plants lined the opposite wall, and there were five doorways that she could have entered. I could hear the wind whistling through the building, but no rabbit.

"...Sabine?" I called, wondering where she was. Oh _shit_. What if Caractacus had gotten to her?

"Sabine?" I repeated, a little more urgently. _Breathe_, no need to panic.

...No answer. _Great_. Oh well, no need to be afraid of a few _ghosts_. Besides, they were neutral right now. It was the birds that worried me. Yep, the _birds_. _Not_ the ghosts.

Walking into the room right in front of me, where I most definitely would _not_ find ghosts I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I saw it was empty but for a couple of beds. Leaving it, I entered the next one.

What I saw was horrendous. A couple of Murkrow lay on a bed, feathers in disarray. Claw marks covered the walls, and night-black plumes coupled with white down littered the floor. They looked like they'd had their bodies ripped open by something sharp, as did the bloodstained bed. I walked closer, examining the two. Shock flared in their eyes, and their beaks yawned wide open as if in protest. Shaking my head, I left them there, wondering just _what_ had happened to them. When I reentered the hallway, I headed left, going to the last room on that side.

Empty. But there were familiar-looking tufts of fur scattered across the tiles. Then it came to me: Sabine.

Stomping out, I sprinted toward another room, panic racing through my veins. _Am I too late...?_

This one was empty but for a television and a window. Groaning, and about to leave, I paused when I heard a hum from the appliance. I approached it to investigate but stopped when a voice came from my left.

"Ah, Audino... What a…pleasure to meet you."

Damn. I don't know how he'd stayed quiet. I don't know how I didn't hear him. Possibly I was too interested in the television to notice.

Feathers rustled, heartbeat pounded, the fast flutter so common in birds. A light breeze swept through outstretched wings, and I realized by the sheer volume of noise, and the large shadow that faced me, that this was no Murkrow.

"Caractacus," I realized, my words calmer than I felt.

"That I am," he cackled. His voice was textbook evil villain. Rusty as an old iron gate, deep as a rich baritone, and as soft as smooth velvet shifting over wood.

"What..." I began, starting to turn around, "have you done with Sabine?" I finished turning, a fist already centered on where I guessed his face to be.

Immediately he blocked it with a wing, "I haven't done anything that she hasn't deserved," he chuckled. Growling at him, I started a flurry of slaps, but each one was blocked or evaded.

_He's...fast_, I thought. _No way am I going to be able to continue like this._

I tried to remember what I knew about Honchkrow. _They're dark and flying types. I don't have anything that'll take down a dark type, so I'll have to take advantage of the other weaknesses._

"You're going down!" I snarled at him, charging up an attack. The bird just chuckled however, and hopped out of the way of the Charge Beam, only to find my fist meeting his face.

"You forgot," I smirked, "Distractions cost you."

"And you forgot," he retorted from behind my paw, "to look behind you."

Shit. I didn't turn around; that was a rookie's mistake, but I dove to the floor just in time to avoid blood red fangs diving for where I had just stood. I looked up to see the owner, a smirking Seviper with eyes that matched his fangs.

"Audino, meet Enrique," the Honchkrow introduced with a sweep of his wing

"We've met..." I growled.

"Yes, yes, I forgot about that," the jerk laughed, his voice rising in pitch only to go lower again. I glared at the smug tone.

"Now, run along and play, I've got to settle some scores with a rabbit," he cawed, wings starting to flap. I knew where he was going: the open window.

"Where," I snarled, "do you think _you're_ going?" I shot a close-range Thunderbolt, but it missed when a bite came at me from behind.

"And where do you think _you're_ looking?" the snake spoke.

Growling, I tried to ignore the stabbing pain in my butt. Great, it was poisoned.

Launching another Thunderbolt toward the window, I jumped away from the expected lunge. However, Caractacus was long gone.

Cursing, I turned to Enrique, eager to vent my rage.

"You're going _down_!" I shouted, and punched him in the face.

Hissing angrily, the snake shook his head, but rejoined in a mocking tone, "You missssed your chanssse! Caractacusss is already gone, and you will ssssoon be out of the way!" he glanced pointedly at my wound, dripping blood and venom.

"Shut up!" I screamed, and punched him again, only to have my fist bitten as well. Scowling, I tried to focus. My best bet was to use Psychic, but it required quite a bit of mental fortitude, and for the life of me I could not focus. All I could think about was Sabine, and where she could be. Was she okay? Would Krick and the others come?

But I needed to concentrate on my foe, not on my worries.

He'd been easy to defeat when I was in my territory, calm and sure of myself. But here and now, with panic clouding my mind, I could not concentrate enough to form the attack that I had trouble using anyway.

So I went with the next best thing. Letting loose a burst of power that glowed green, I smirked. I'd found out long ago that my Hidden Power element was ground. The Seviper groaned, and tumbled to the floor, but I could see that he wasn't beaten yet. He glared at me, which froze me in place.

"Your cheap type-advantage attackssss won't be as sssucesssful. I've trained more, and am much ssstronger than I was before!"

"Good for you!" I mocked, "But before you gloat too much, remember...that it would take a lifetime of training to catch up with me!" my body sparkled bright green. It had been a long time since I had to use that move. "Refresh takes away most status inflictions," I intoned solemnly. "Your poison and paralysis have no effect on me."

Hissing in rage, the snake dove for me again. Turning to the side, I grabbed his tail as he went past, tutting, "You never learn, do you, Kiki?"

"My name...is Enrique!" the snake whipped around, but I was ready this time. He dove straight into a close-range Hidden Power.

Tossing the senseless reptile away, I shook my head. "When will you realize that you're nothing compared to me...?" I asked him. No answer came, but that was expected.

I walked away from that room, ready to go after Caractacus, before I staggered, and collapsed.

"Urgh..." I groaned. "Looks like he got me after...all. Must be...getting...rusty..."

My eyes flickered shut, hearing familiar voices above me before they faded with the arrival of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to RuningWitSizorz, Phoenix Vanguard, and Arceus Arcanus for reviewing! :D<strong>


	9. Television Makes Everything Better

Chapter 9: Television Makes Everything Better

I woke to the sound of babbling.

"It's a new day! And Ashley Teykem of Mattress Town has found out how hard it is to take a middle school test at Kyushu Prep!"

"Ooh!" I heard somebody say.

"Cool!" another cried. The voices sounded annoyingly familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me place them at the moment.

"Thisisthenewseason!" _Hmm, somebody new…_

There were many things wrong with this picture, as last I remembered I had fainted from being bitten by a snake. But what had happened afterwards? My thoughts were derailed when a deafening headache hit me.

"The fuck?" I groaned.

Immediately there was a great stir around my general area, and I recognized Krick's voice, "Hello, Audino, we weren't sure when you'd wake up."

"Ihelpedout!" an unfamiliar voice giggled.

"Who...is that?" I asked.

"That?"

"I'mMotororsotheycallme! Andyou'reAudino! I'veheardsomuchaboutyou!"

"Ugh, could you slow down a minute?" I asked, lifting myself up.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the exploration group bunched around me, except for Buck and an orange thing- both of them watching the television, which seemed to work for some reason. I realized why when I detected the humming sound from before. It came from that orange thing currently sparking blue electricity while hopping up and down yet floating, which was weird to watch. I hoped I wouldn't get shocked. I couldn't hear a heartbeat either, so maybe it was another ghost. Or a machine. Either one worked.

"You're the one that just talked, right?" I asked, still stupid with fatigue.

"Yep! WannawatchTV? I'vegothenewseasonofNoPoon! It'saboutthis—"

"I know what it's about," I interrupted, holding up a paw. "It's about a girl named Ashley Teykem, who decides to 'take 'em all.'"

"Shegoestodifferentschools. Isn'titexciting?"

"Yeah, exciting," I mumbled. Not really. That anime was one of the stupidest shows I'd watched. At first the novelty of a world without Pokémon had gotten to me, but after a while it seemed kind of...dull. The main character was really stupid, and thought that scantrons were meant to be used with pens instead of pencils. Which of course they weren't.

"How can you understand what it's saying?" Krick asked.

I shook my head, "It's called using your ears, dumbass."

"Shh!" Buck scolded, probably preventing a fight then and there. Or, since Krick was such a weenie, preventing a glare down. "I want to watch this!"

"Ahh, man! That was sooo hard!" the main character, a spiky-haired girl with lightning bolts underneath her cheeks moaned. Her cap was still backwards from taking the test. She always took them wearing it backwards, for some reason.

"Did you take it with a pen again, Ashley?" teased a boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and his voice was light and energetic.

"Hey! I'm learning, March!" the girl glared at him.

"Ican'tbelievetheytookoutFoggy!" the orange thing exclaimed. "ButatleasttheyhaveBroxa!"

"But that's how all television shows work," I said, drawn into talking in spite of myself. "Take out the old blood, bring in the new."

"Exactly!" agreed the Pokémon. "ButFoggywasmyfavorite! Hewassototallycool! Hewasaredheadlikeme!"

"Um...you don't exactly have hair..." I deadpanned.

"ButI'mstillred! Don'tyouagree?"

"I guess..."

"Whoa, whoa, bro! You can understand that thing?" Buck asked.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I exclaimed.

"Becausenobodyunderstandsme! Maybeit'sbecauseItalktoofast. Atleastthat'swhatGeng-chansays."

"Geng-chan?" I asked.

"...This is weird, only understanding one side of the conversation..." the Kricketune muttered.

"Yeah," Buck agreed.

"He'stheGengarthatyousaw! Hedoesn'tlikeitwhenIcallhimthat. Healsosaidyouweremean. Butyoudon'tseemsobad! ThenagainhesaysthatI'mtootrusting! Whichistotallywrongright?"

"Um..." that last one got to me. "Too trusting?"

"Yep! AndhenamedmeMotormouth. BecauseItalktoofastaccordingtohim. ButIdon'tthinkso. Youcanunderstandmeright?"

"…Right." Then I remembered what I was going to ask before, "Wait a minute, what happened after...I was knocked out? Did you guys find me?"

"I was wondering when he'd get to that," murmured the Bidoof. I ignored him. Bidoof were annoying anyway.

"We found you passed out, and from the signs, Sabine kidnapped," explained Krick.

I nodded glumly.

"In the end, we had to stay the night here, though I sent out a few troops to follow Caractacus if they could, as I assume that's who took her. And about half an hour ago this...creature came out of that...thing there," he pointed at the television, "and jabbered to no end. We couldn't understand a word it said."

"And then it made something happen with that thing!" Buck cried. "And the thing started making human sounds. Then you woke up."

"Human sounds?" I asked, and then got it. Of course, wild Pokémon that had little to no interaction with humans couldn't understand their language very well. I'd only learned it after being a trained Pokémon for a while. "Wait, then why did you want to watch it?"

The Bidoof blushed, "I liked the pretty pictures..."

I sweatdropped. "Yeah... Wait! We have to get moving! Sabine!"

"You are in no state to move!" scolded the Kricketune. I scowled at his commanding tone. "You stay right here and recover, got it?"

"Pfft, fine..." I replied sullenly. _Next opportunity I get, I'm out of here._

"We should wait till dawn anyway, it's too dark to get anywhere," Buck advised.

Yeah right! I could move almost as well in the dark as I could in the day! Not very many Pokémon had better hearing than me, or so I've been told. I could definitely find Caractacus and Sabine!

"No moving!"

But it looked like my guards wouldn't let me. It was just a few scrapes and such! I'd gotten away with worse before.

"Oh, no! I got an F!"

"...What?"

I turned to the television, where it seemed that Ashley had failed the test yet again. Wasn't this the fifth season or something? She had to have been good at taking tests by now. And the fact that she was eternally ten years old was kind of weird.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, driving all thoughts of weird immortal kids away. An apple. A shiny, juicy, delicious apple of applety goodness...

"Mine..." I drooled, and pounced. _Victory!_

The others sweatdropped, and pushed a large basket of food my way. I accepted, of course. Even better, the food helped make my headache go away.

"How did you find out so fast?" asked March from the television.

"I asked the teacher, and he told me!" the girl sobbed, "And it was all because I messed up the numbering!"

Sweatdropping, the boy patted her head gently, only to see two wacky people show up.

"Prepare for doom!" a male with extremely long red hair spoke.

"And make it soon!" a female with short blue hair replied.

"To protect the schools from devastation!"

"To unite all students within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of fact and As!"

"To extend our reach past the stars ablaze!"

"Cole!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Younger," the blue-haired lady said, winking at the screen.

"Team Jetpack, take off at the speed of sound!" the male continued.

"Give up now or prepare for a pound!" the female ended.

"Nya, we're renowned!" a random talking cat spoke.

"Team Jetpack!" of course, Ashley had to state the obvious.

"We're here to take your test!" Cole exclaimed.

"But I don't have it!" the spiky-haired protagonist replied.

"But you know your scores!" shouted Younger.

"That's just because I asked the teacher! You should stop this, cheating is _wrong_!"

"Heh, we're evil villains, and villains always cheat. You should know this, little girl." spoke Younger.

"But she failed," March pointed out. "Why would you want to copy off her anyway?"

"You just don't get it! After she aced that one test..."

"That was a fluke!" Broxa shouted.

"...We realized that this girl is a hidden genius. So we _must_ copy all her tests!"

"You'll _never_ copy off me!" Ashley yelled.

"...Why do they always scream when they talk?" I asked. "And why are we even watching this? It's going to end the same as it always does, with them taking off."

"Shh!"

Sure enough, it did.

"We're taking off again!" both villains cried as they ran away, the cat with them.

"Will Ashley ever get a retake? What happened to Team Jetpack? Well, we'll continue this next time on No Pokémon!" the narrator exclaimed (way too excitedly in my opinion).

"Awwman! Iwanttoseethenextepisode_now_!" Motormouth whined.

"Urgh...shut up," I growled, grumpy now that the food basket was empty. Stupid magical basket, playing tricks on me like that...even worse, my headache was back. "Let's switch to a better channel," I clicked a nearby remote a few times, till I hit Vulpix evening. They had good shows sometimes...

"Bliss!"

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"OohIwannnaseethis! RabutaBerryisthebestsingerever!"

"No, she sucks," I replied, switching the channel, "Hmm, what else is on..."

Suddenly, I saw the TV changing channels automatically. "What?"

"I'mswitchingbacktoBliss! Iwannawatchit!"

"No way, twerp!" I retorted, wielding the remote like a sword. "We're definitely not watching that!"

Thus proceeded the Clash of the Couch Potatoes. Eventually Motor won, wresting the remote away from me somehow. Damn. He was even more skilled at couch potatoing than I was.

"Urgh, fine, watch your stupid Bliss," I grumbled.

I settled down for twenty minutes of torture, only to celebrate when the credits came up.

"Nooo!" the Pokémon whined. That reminded me, I still didn't know what he or she was.

So I asked in my usual tactful way. "What the hell are you?"

"Me?" it didn't seem too offended. "ImmaRotom!"

"...A modem?" I asked.

"Nooo! ARotom!"

"Okay, a Rotom." I nodded, and then turned to the others. "What the hell is that?" They shrugged, shaking their heads.

"So your name is Motormouth," I sighed. "But they call you...Motor?" _Good, because I'm not calling him or her Motormouth. It's too long to say. Speaking of, I still don't know what gender he or she is. _"...What's your gender?"

"Um...genderiswhetheryou'reashouteroracrierright?" 

"...What?"

"Yeah! Peoplewithlonghairshout! Andpeoplewithshorthaircry! Thentheyconnecttheirfaces! Andthoseinbackthrowstuff! Ilovewatchingpeopledothat!"

"...Do you watch soap operas?"

"Yep!" it seemed proud of that fact, while I just shook my head. It was hopeless. This Pokémon had no taste in television shows.

"ButIdon'thaveagender! Immame! Butshoutersareloud! I'dratherbeacrier! Ithinktheycalledthemmen. Orsomethinglikethat!"

I said nothing. By now I'd already given up hope on this doomed sap. Then I realized something that had been missing this whole time.

"Did you guys happen to see a Seviper here?" I questioned.

"Nope, there was nothing here," they shook their heads.

_Strange...Then again, he probably slithered off…or Caractacus returned here to get him. Damn! _I punched the wall, not caring if it hurt. _I missed him! Just because I was knocked out... But why didn't they finish me off...?_

"...Earth to Audino!" Buck shouted. I looked from beneath my outstretched fist to see the goofy face of a Bidoof. Those stupid territory-stealing Pokémon! I bet they'd already started in on my place!

I growled, prompting the plump mouse's eyes to widen and for him to then cower behind Krick, who sighed.

"What's wrong now?" the prick asked.

"Damn you. I wasn't...strong enough. Maybe I'll never get my territory back either..." I muttered.

"Eh?" Buck asked.

"I wasn't strong enough, okay!" I shouted. "If I'd only been faster, better..."

Suddenly a chill passed through me, and an annoying ghost stood in front of me, frowning. "I knew somebody was making a ruckus up here," he said.

"What do _you_ want?" I grumbled.

The Gengar narrowed its eyes, "Now look here, buddy, stop being so grumpy! You can't help it if you needed rest!"

"Maybe..." I muttered half-heartedly.

"Sure you didn't save the girl in the end, but you still have time. And you have friends to help you out, friends who'll be by your side, right?"

"True..." I murmured.

"Exactly! So chin up, buck up, and straighten out! This is no way to be acting when you have a girl to rescue!"

"...Is this one of those inspirational speeches from television?"

"You caught me?" the ghost grinned, rubbing its head, "Yeah, Motor finally convinced me to watch that thing. It's pretty good."

"Pfft," I chuckled, "So you were drawn in as well?" For me it was my trainer that did it. He was really into shonen anime...

"Whyareyoustaringatthefloor? Isitinteresting?"

Stupid annoying Pokémon. "I'm thinking, leave me be."

Dejected, the Rotom floated away. I ignored it.

Gengar was right. Enough drama, it was time for action.

ooo

The next morning, healthy and refreshed, I got up and ate an applelicious breakfast. Unfortunately, everybody else seemed to prefer leaving to eating, and they finally dragged me away from the dining room table.

"Come back again!" Gengar waved us off. "Oh, and I'm leaving Motor with you."

"What?"

"I'mgoingtojoinyou! Geng-changavemepermission. Anditsoundslikefunfunfun!"

"Oh no…I already feel another headache coming on." I glanced back, seeing the laughing form of our generous donor, and shouted, "You'll get what's coming to you soon, Geng-chan!"

"My name is _not_ Geng-chan! By the legends, I'm getting you for this Motor!" he shouted back. Chuckling, I left the chateau.

Strange, I felt better already.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Arceus Arcanus for having the conversation (and suggesting the No Pokémon idea) that inspired me to do this. :)<p>

**And a shoutout to Phoenix Vanguard, RuningWitSizorz, and Arceus Arcanus for reviewing! :D**


	10. The Gods of War

Chapter 10: The Gods of War

While walking through the forest, I had questions to ask of Krick.

"So, did you tell A'Tuin about what's going on?"

The bug nodded, "Yes, I sent a messenger last night after we found you, and this morning I got a reply saying that he wanted most of us to return. It makes sense, since the good of KESFO takes precedence over one Pokémon."

"So who's going?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Returning, or rescuing?" the bug inquired.

"Either one," I shrugged.

"Well, both Buck and I are returning. We're needed back at base, being squad leaders. The rest of the group is returning as well. String has volunteered to accompany you, Motor as well, and A'Tuin chose a couple others to come as well."

"Okay," I nodded. "So when are you leaving?"

"We're leaving in a few minutes, A'Tuin is meeting up with us and that's when you'll see your new partners. The group will be fairly small, since it makes for ease of movement, but you'll have to be strong enough to go against Caractacus and his guards. Still...try to avoid a confrontation. It might mean the difference between victory and defeat in this war. He can't be too far however, as his base is in the forest as well."

"It's a pretty big place though," I commented.

"Yeah, and that's why you'll have the best scouts this side of Eterna!" Buck boasted. Raising a brow at him, I perked my ears at the sound of a large group of noisy Pokémon. This seemed familiar...

"Greetings," the craggy, deep voice reminding me of boulders clashing in a canyon rang out. Yep, this was A'Tuin.

"Hey," I replied unenthusiastically. I wanted to get moving, but I had to wait for the tortoise to make the exchange first. Dear Victini, this felt like when trainers traded Pokémon. _So does that make A'Tuin and I the trainers in this case?_

Buck and Krick, along with the rest of the exploration group, went over to A'Tuin's side, while he sent over a couple Pokémon that struck me as unique.

The first Pokémon had bright purple fur and a goofy grin on a goofy face. It hung upside down from a branch, a long tail that ended in a hand-like appendage holding on firmly. "Howdy," the Aipom hailed.

The second I noticed right away because it was a bird. While we didn't have too many birds on our side, this seemed to be one of them. Its heartbeat pattered away at a speed unhealthy in those that weren't birds, but unlike most of its fellows, the air made hardly any sound at all as it sifted through its feathers.

The Noctowl tipped its head slightly, staring at me with large eyes. "Good day," it spoke, its voice a soft burr. "I have heard much about you, Audino."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. Although I knew the owl wasn't on Caractacus' side, it was still hard to not go under the stereotype of birds versus beasts.

"These are Ares and Athena, our two best scouts," A'Tuin praised. "With Ares' nose and Athena's eyes, you won't have much trouble at all. They're both quick Pokémon as well, so you won't have to worry about them slowing you down."

"In fact, y'all might have to worry about keeping up with us!" tittered the Aipom (I think it was Ares). Her voice had a slight drawl to it, though it was higher-pitched than was comfortable.

"They're called the Gods of War" piped in Buck.

"They're soooo totally cool!" said another.

"I'm jealous of you, Audino!"

"I didn't realize that I'd be traveling with movie stars," I joked. At this, I got confused looks from everybody but Motor, who giggled.

"...Right. Anyway, looks like it's about time we be leavin' soon," the Aipom said, and I agreed. We needed to find Sabine as soon as possible.

"Ooohh! Sothisisabird!" cried Motor. A'Tuin glanced at the ghost (I think he's a ghost, not too sure) without surprise. Krick must have informed him of our bundle of craziness.

The owl, Athena, turned her head sideways to glance at the electric type. "Greetings," she replied solemnly.

"Ya've never seen a bird before?" exclaimed Ares. I was surprised she understood him, as nobody else seemed to.

"Nope!" Motor shook his head. "OnlyonTV!"

"TV?" Athena looked at us. It seemed she did as well.

"It's something that makes pictures and funny human noises, and it's very cool!" exclaimed Buck.

"I see," she replied, though I wasn't sure if she did or not.

"C'mon y'all! Let's git a move on!" Ares beckoned with her tail before leaping into the trees. KESFO waved their goodbyes, but I ignored them, following the Aipom. She probably knew her way around more than I did. And if she was as good as everybody said, then she most likely already knew where to go.

Athena followed us, silent as a ghost. Motor, an actual ghost (or not) sparked ahead with Ares, and I dragged String behind me on a makeshift bed of silk, since he couldn't actually move.

"So how are you?" I asked him. It'd only been yesterday that he'd been gravely injured. And even if evolution sped up the healing process, I wasn't sure how much it had actually fixed.

"Good," he replied. "A'Tuin wouldn't have let me come along if I wasn't."

"That's true," I nodded grimly, unable to drive away the guilt inside me. It was _my_ fault. _I'd_ been the one to throw that Shadow Ball, and that was why he got injured. I know it was to protect him from those ghosts, but I had been stupid, attacking before making sure he got out of there.

I remember being told about two different kinds of fighters. "There are those who fight without care for those they hurt in the process. To them, the end, whether it is power, love, or anything else, justifies the means. Then there are those who fight but are mindful of those they may hurt, though that may stop them from completing their goal. Both kinds of fighters have their positives and negatives. I hope that you will be able to balance them both within yourself."

Personally, I'd always favored the second type. The first one struck me as far too ruthless, and I couldn't figure out why anyone would be like that. Didn't they have any feelings?

But I'd become that first type in the battle against the ghosts. In the back of my head, I knew String would probably be hurt, but I had brushed it aside, telling myself he was strong enough to take it. That it was far more important to take care of the ghosts harassing him. But was it? Now that I thought of it, there were other attacks I could've used, ones that wouldn't have exploded on impact. But I had wanted to show off, and take out all the ghosts at once. String had paid the price for my foolishness. And later he'd almost died against Gengar!

No, not again. I'd told myself I'd never go back there again. But if I'd regressed already, wasn't there a likely chance I would another time?

Fear filled me, rushing up like bile, till I felt like throwing up. No! I would make sure that wouldn't happen!

"Audino?" it was String, gazing at me worriedly.

"...Sorry," I muttered. What was wrong with me? I'd been like this ever since this morning. I needed to calm down, go back to what I was like before: unruffled and serene. I was a still lake, I was a rock...

"Audino!"

"Hmm?" I jolted out of my self-induced trance. "Yes?"

It was Athena. She was giving me a weird look. "You almost walked right into a tree."

I turned. She was right. Damn. I really needed to focus...or something.

"Audino...what's wrong?" asked String in a "don't give me any crap about being fine" tone of voice. Looks like I'd have to fess up.

"String, I...sometimes...I don't know about myself," I confessed.

"Huh?"

"I mean," I continued. By this time, Athena had flown ahead, likely to give us privacy. "I've been messing up so bad lately. First, I let Sabine get kidnapped, then I lost to Caractacus and also to Enrique, who's just plain weak!" my tone rose to a shout at the last two words. "I failed you, and with my luck..." my voice dropped to a whisper, "I'll fail this time," I finished miserably.

"...Audino, I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit..." started the Cascoon.

"Really?" I retorted, "I think I'm giving myself exactly enough credit, you just don't see it." I ignored the cocoon's hurt look. "I've been trained by a human, and that should give me a huge edge over wild Pokémon. But it's still not enough...what good is training if I can't even protect you guys?" I stared at my paws, feeling lost. _I'm nothing but a failure..._

String sighed, "Audino, I know you're not giving yourself enough credit. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won that battle near the Old Chateau against the birds. And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to beat the ghosts! Granted, they weren't really our enemies, but we still won. And then you went right back in there, even through injuries, and stood against the Don himself! If that's not brave, I don't know what is!" he finished excitedly.

I gave a small smile. I still felt bitter, but there was something about his words. They picked me up from the ground and encouraged me. If I was good at fighting, he was good at cheering Pokémon up. "Thanks, String."

"No problem!" he replied. Realizing that I'd stopped, I picked up the long cord of silk that I used to pull the pile he rested on.

"Let's go!" I ordered, putting on a brave face. Yes, that was what they needed from me. KESFO didn't want somebody who moped and felt unsure of himself. Even though before I hadn't cared what the group thought, now...there were Pokémon there who were counting on me. String, Sabine, A'Tuin, Buck, even Krick. And now Ares and Athena. Though I hadn't known them long, I felt that they were probably relying on me to fight. I couldn't let any of them down. Caractacus was still a threat, and I would need to buck up if I wanted to win against him.

I started walking, pushing the guilt back. There was more than enough time to dwell later. For now, I had to be strong, like the others expected me to be.

ooo

Our group had shifted slightly while we hiked. Athena was in the lead, String and I just behind her, and Motor hung back along with Ares. He seemed to find her fascinating, and her him.

"Andthat'showIknewitwas—"

"Geng-chan right?" interrupted the Aipom. She started guffawing; there was no other term for it, "Ahahahahaha! Oh, Motor, ya make me split my sides laughin'!"

I didn't think he was that funny (more like obnoxious), but I wisely decided to keep quiet. I'd already experienced an Oran in the head. I didn't relish a second time. Unlike her companion, that monkey had a tendency to randomly explode into a burst of swearing that quickly led to throwing something at my facd. I don't know why, but she seemed to take offense to most everything I said. "Definitely the opposite of Athena," I grumbled to myself.

I also noticed that we'd stumbled across many different Pokémon on our long trek, and they all seemed to recognize us, mainly that war god duo or whatever.

"So..." I asked String. "How famous are they?" I gestured to our new additions.

"Well...I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know about them, considering your powers of observation are pretty nil," he said.

"Hey, hey, stop using big words and just explain it!"

The Cascoon closed his eyes, letting out a patient sigh, "My vocabulary is not that large."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I waved his protests away, "Just tell me!"

"As I said before, there's a hierarchy in KESFO," he repeated. "Those that are leaders and those that are not. But there are a few Pokémon in-between, who are specialists in their field. There aren't enough of them to warrant leaders, but the unofficial ones are the Gods of War. Ares, known for her courage and savagery in battle, and Athena, known for her wisdom and craftiness. Nobody knows what they were originally called, but they eventually gained those names during their time fighting. In essence..." he finished, "they're heroes. We're lucky to have them. It shows how high A'Tuin holds you in esteem," the cocoon glanced at me.

"Hmm," I tried to think, but nothing would come to mind. "Well, cool," I shrugged.

String was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Looks like there's trouble ahead!" Athena swooped in to land on a nearby branch. I hated how I could barely hear her at all. It made the owl seem like a ghost, and I did not like ghosts.

"What kind of trouble?" I shook my fears from my mind.

"...Murkrow, up ahead," she hooted.

"Great..." I sighed. "More birds..."

I ignored the owl's indignant look. It seemed like we would always have to deal with distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias to RuningWitSizorz, Arceus Arcanus, Phoenix Vanguard, and Staraptor Empoleon for reviewing! :3<strong>


	11. The Battle Plan

Chapter 11: The Battle Plan

The birds seemed to be waiting for us; I didn't think that they had any other reason to gather in such a large group.

The owl motioned to us, and we stopped well short of them, unable to be seen or heard.

"What's the battle plan, Athena?" asked String.

"I suggest a surprise attack," spoke up the owl. "It's clear that Caractacus knew you'd be coming, and they're on the lookout. However, they don't know we're here, and it's likely they will be watching the ground for us."

"So whaddaya propose?" asked Ares soberly. She was much calmer than usual, though her heart beat wildly. The monkey gulped in excited breaths, obviously seeking battle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried. "What about just going past them! Ever thought about that?" Also, I was pretty sure Krick had mentioned something about not starting fights, though my memory there was kinda hazy. Why was I listening to him anyway? Oh, right. I wanted to rescue Sabine.

"It's impractical," the owl (who reminded me of a prick just now) explained. "Not only will this help to cut down Caractacus' forces, but we don't have much hope of getting past them, period. They have scouts flying around, obviously looking for us. Better to meet them on our own terms than theirs."

"Besides, doncha like fighting?" piped in Ares.

I thought about it. Did I? Sure, I wasn't averse to a good scrap, but what about Sabine? I couldn't just leave her in the lurch, could I? And what was up between her and Caractacus? Who knew what was happening to her!

"Whatever, just deal with it," the Aipom snorted.

Growling slightly at her attitude, I quieted down when Athena spoke, "They're expecting us, so they're prepared. However, I doubt they'll anticipate an aerial assault. I will come in from above and behind, and once they turn to meet me, Ares will tackle them from the trees," the two nodded at each other. "Meanwhile, Audino, you can be our ground force, and String will support. Both of you attack when I give the signal. I'll screech to let you know. Motor," she glanced at the ghost (at least I thought he was a ghost); "You'll be our backup. Come in from the skies opposite where I go in; try to use electric attacks."

The ghost/machine grinned, "Okay! Willdo!"

Ignoring him, Athena continued, "Audino, you will come in from there," the owl pointed at a clump of underbrush with a wing lying about twenty yards from the nearest crow. "That should be enough time for you to get up a good charge, and it extends into the forest, so if you come from there, they probably won't spot you. Make sure not to make any noise."

Pfft, I knew the birds wouldn't hear me. The good thing about having hearing like mine is that you eventually learn how to be quiet.

"String, that tree over there seems a good place to perch," she nodded at a large oak screened with broad leaves. "The foliage will help prevent the birds from getting to you, but there're spaces for you to shoot string and barbs. If they do reach you, however, Ares will cover you."

I knew it'd be dodgy for the bug. Being a Cascoon, he couldn't move at all. Actually, I didn't even know why, in this condition, he wanted to accompany us. It was best for him not to move, or he'd be weaker than normal when he evolved. Still, I wasn't going to question his actions. We needed all the help we could get.

"So," she finished. "In the skies, Motor and I. In the trees, String and Ares, and on the ground, Audino."

"That kinda rhymed," String joked weakly.

The owl gave him a stern look, and then stared at the rest of us with round red eyes. "You got it?"

We nodded.

"Good."

We moved to our places; it wasn't really that difficult. I wondered why she hadn't specified where her partner would go, but shrugged it off.

The monkey moved into a tree that stood at a ninety-degree angle from String's, both of them facing the birds. I'd learned once what a group of crows was called, but had long forgotten. Something to do with death. Kinda depressing, considering I'd just thought about it now, when we were almost ready to fight them.

But enough of that. I watched the skies, feeling grim. That was a huge group of birds, and no matter how good the plan seemed, I wondered if it would work. If it didn't, we were all screwed, and royally so.

I saw it before I heard it for once. The owl streaked from above, a silent messenger of death surrounded by a white glow, especially around her eyebrow tufts. She scattered the black birds like ninepins, leaving bloody marks on the slower ones. While they were confused, I saw a purple blur shoot into their midst, belaying about with claws and tail. While this was going on, Athena, who had gained height after her first dive, let out a screech.

This was it, the sinister hunting call of the Noctowl. Predators by nature, at night they posed one of the deadliest dangers you could find. Swooping in silently from above, their prey wouldn't know what hit them till it was too late. But it was their screech, the terrible, lonely, bone-chilling cry that sent shivers down most spines. It was usually accompanied by the death scream of a poor rodent or other small Pokémon.

Shuddering, I charged, jumping into the birds' midst and knocking them out of the air with my paws. I didn't use electricity; I'd risk frying Athena. Yes, I had learned my lesson.

While this was going on, I noticed some crows with stingers embedded in their bodies. The wounds eventually turned too lethal for them to ignore, and many fell to the ground, fainted or even dead. I glanced at String, impressed. Guess he was still going strong despite not being able to move.

A bird careened into me, squawking in shock. Surprised myself, I pounded it in the face automatically before turning to another. A sharp pain in my side alerted me to trouble, and I glanced down to see a beak buried there, with its owner attached. Directing a Thunder Wave toward the black-feathered annoyance, I grinned as, stunned, the crow fell to the ground.

At this point, the birds had rallied, and were currently heading for me in an arrow-shaped formation. Groaning at this new development, I flattened myself, hoping to avoid the brunt of their attack. I needn't have worried, as the pained cries above me, coupled with the sound of electricity and smell of seared flesh, alerted me to the backup. Motor had come through.

I felt like hugging the ghost/machine, I was that pleased. Grinning from ear to ear, I dove out of the line of attack, charging up a Thunderbolt. Although Motor's move hadn't been that powerful, it had given me enough time to avoid certain pain.

After this, I was smart enough to stay near the forest edge, where they couldn't mob me so easily. Granted, being forest Pokémon, they were used to flying through the trees, but it also made them prey to Ares, who would swoop in unexpectedly, or String, who fired stingers like a machine gun.

The owl, forgotten in the melee, dove in, letting out her eerie shrieks. The sound made me dizzy, but I shook my head, trying to focus on the battle. A purple tail, waving like an upside-down pendulum, blurring into a continuous thwapping sound. Cawing filled the air, and I wondered why nobody, like backup (for either side), had arrived. White silk smothered beaks, and I saw bodies covered in the stuff. I also wanted to tell Athena to stop her screeches, but I felt far too wobbly to do so.

However, I managed to right myself when it stopped. The owl had started using her wings to fight, and was panting for breath. That's what she got for making those stupid sounds!

Glancing at the fighting, I realized that there were still quite a few birds. Despair flooded me, but I forced myself to keep going. This was not like most fights I'd fought since moving to Sinnoh, where my enemies were weaklings and required little to no strategy. No, these were above-average wild Pokémon, and they outnumbered us to boot. I wondered if Caractacus had learned from his mistakes, and this really was a strategy to slow us down and weaken us. Shouldn't Athena have thought of that if she was so smart?

But now was no time to gripe. Had to keep...going...

I remembered when I could fight for hours, back when I was still under my trainer. That endurance seemed to have left me when I moved to Eterna. Even my attacks were weaker than before. Enrique, as pathetic as he was, shouldn't have been able to knock me out. It seemed I was slowing down.

A sobering fact, considering since I was still young for my kind. I was not supposed to have this happen to me! But...I recalled Ares' words from before. Did I like fighting? Was it really what I wanted? Was all of this...worth it? Was war?

It seemed that I was regressing in more ways than one.

My thoughts flew out when a Murkrow flew into my face. Not the best wakeup call, but meh.

"Audino, are ya even focusing?" cried Ares.

"Not really!" I called back, "All of these dumb featherbottoms aren't worth that effort."

Ooh. That got them mad. I smiled at their enraged heartbeats, expressions twisted into sneers, and the hard sound of wind brushing through stiffened feathers. Good.

As they rushed me, I braced myself, and let loose the Charge Beam I'd been powering. It ripped through their ranks, the survivors backtracking in the air, a humorous sight. But...everything comes with a price, as I had learned already. Strange how I'd forgotten that lesson so soon.

My legs buckled, and before I knew it I hit the ground. Ignoring the shocked cries of my companions and the triumphant caws of the Murkrow, all I knew was that I needed rest.

_You've been pushing yourself too hard again, Audino,_ I scolded myself.

The caws soon morphed from exultation to dismay. I heard the crackle of electricity and smiled. _Motor has really come through for us here. Maybe it's not so bad to have him on the team..._

Soon afterward I heard a timid voice, "Audino? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, String," I mumbled to the earth, "Just...tired."

"You're in no position to fight now," stated the bland voice of Athena. "Rest, Audino," the tone gentled. I felt sturdy limbs pick me up, and I was half-carried, half-dragged to a small clearing. It seemed familiar. From the steady burble of flowing water to the quiet movement of the breeze through flora. Delicious scents enveloped me: apples. I loved apples.

Strange how everything felt a lot more peaceful now.

"Goodnight...Audino."

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Phoenix Vanguard, RuningWitSizorz, and Arceus Arcanus for reviewing!<strong>


	12. What Dawn Brings

Chapter 12: What Dawn Brings

_ "Tell me, who is the most valuable in battle?"_

_ "Audino! Frustration!"_

_ "So you're called Audino then? I'm Ice Cube! I know, bad name isn't it?"_

_ "It's called teamwork. Get it right!"_

_ "I have no team."_

"Audino! Audino!"

I woke up groaning. Another headache. Damn. At this rate I was going to turn into a girl; they were famous for them. Also for their crabbiness. I couldn't really begrudge them that though, with the pain I was under at the moment. If I had to deal with this all the time, I'd be grouchy too.

Opening my eyes, I was confronted with a large silk cast blinking red eyes.

"Are you okay?" the Cascoon asked.

"Yeah," I replied, touched by his concern. "Don't worry about me, I just overworked myself."

I realized it was nighttime, and sighed. Time flew by so fast.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Day...?" String stared. "It's still the same day you passed out, though it's dark now," he answered solemnly. "I wasn't sure how you were...you couldn't even lift your head."

"I told you before, I was just tired," I reassured. Wait... Starting, I perked my ears. Nothing. That was it...exactly. I hadn't noticed before, distracted with worry, but the various sounds of wild Pokémon had lessened, to finally now, where I could hear nothing at all.

"You're not a machine!" String jumped in, diverting me from my new unease. "You can't just keep going and going without stopping!" he started to choke up.

I decided not to mention the times when he'd told me that I was unbeatable and strong. Besides, it wasn't his fault anyway. Even if he hadn't said that, I still would've done exactly what I just did. Overwork myself. I'd underestimated the strength of the wild Pokémon here, and this was my punishment. I felt strangely philosophical about it. My limits...I knew them well, but I tried to defy them anyway.

"Lucky this clearing was here," commented Ares.

I lifted my head, "Clearing...?"

I'd sensed it before, but had been too dizzy to acknowledge it. This place...it was my old home!

"Wow, I can't believe it's been only three days since this started..." I said, staring. It felt like weeks had passed, instead of just days.

There weren't even any Pokémon that had tried to move in. Score! But...that was probably because of...

Feeling eyes on my back, I turned around. Athena, peering at me curiously.

"You sense it too, do you not?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What?" asked Ares.

"The lack of Pokémon," the owl replied. "There are hardly any remaining that aren't on one side or the other besides the ghosts." She stared down. "All of Eterna has become our battlefield, and battlefields always seem to suffer..."

I heard the air whistle as the others, suddenly realizing this, glanced around, their breaths quickening.

"That just means we have to end the war sooner rather than later!" exclaimed Ares, rousing us from our latest funk.

"You're right," I nodded. "In the end, that's all we can do."

How had only three nights passed since the beginning? I felt like I'd changed so much. Even Enrique had managed to train in a day, though I couldn't imagine how he did it.

We settled down to rest for the night with bellyfuls of apples and springwater. I flaunted my home, impressing the others, even finding some heather to make into beds, like the one I used before. Before this all started.

As I did so, I wondered, just what would happen when the dawn arrived? According to Athena, we were almost to his lair. She assured me we'd reach it before noon tomorrow.

"So what is his place like?" I asked.

"It's a hollow tree," she replied solemnly. "A large oak that's said to be the oldest tree in the forest. We call it 'The Founding Root,' as legend has it that it's been here since the forest started."

"Actually, it's rumored that A'Tuin has as well, and that he cultivated this forest himself," String pitched in.

I laughed, "I have a hard time believing both."

"Legends don't always have to be true," the owl spoke, voice distant, "However, there's usually a grain of fact somewhere within them. It is true that A'Tuin is very old, though how old I'm not so sure."

"Turtles and tortoises live for a long time, right?" I questioned.

Athena nodded, "Yes, they do. I have heard of a species that can live up to ten thousand years."

"Whoa really?" I exclaimed. "That old?"

"It's not that unusual," Ares piped in, "Many machines and ghosts have lived at least that long, if not longer."

"Yeah, but a living creature..." I murmured.

"Hey Motor!" the monkey turned to look at the Rotom, who'd been strangely silent this whole time. He glanced at her questioningly. "How old are you?"

"...Motordoesn'tknow..." he whimpered.

"Oh..."

"IknowthatI'vebeenheresinceIwasme!" he grinned, emotions swinging from depressed to cheerful in a heartbeat.

_I don't know about him sometimes..._

"That...doesn't tell us much," the Aipom deadpanned.

I shook my head, "Let's just go to sleep."

I lay down, trying to ignore the buzz of background noise.

"Ares, I want you to cover for Audino tomorrow. He might not be in the best shape."

"I understand, but what about the others? String is still unevolved, and Motor isn't that strong."

"I know. However, the Cascoon might be closer to evolution than you think. And the Rotom has courage. But you and I both know that despite his experience, Audino does not have the endurance to keep up his strength for long."

"...Yeah."

"Indeed I'm surprised that A'Tuin did not notice this as well. Perhaps he was blinded by the Pokémon's actions in his first battle. Nonetheless, no matter his background as a formerly trained Pokémon, he is, frankly, out of shape. He still thinks he has the same amount of stamina as before, and that can be a deadly thought. I want you to make sure he doesn't overwork himself."

"Aye captain!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Better..."

I lay there in thought. Maybe she was right. My performance earlier, compared to what I could do before, was poor at best. All those battles recently, one after the other, had taken a toll on me. Was I growing old...? I'd only lived six years, and the average lifespan of an Audino was around the same as humans, though we matured faster. Screw it, I was definitely overreacting.

With this thought in my head, I concentrated on sleeping. Whatever would happen would happen tomorrow. For now, it was best to sleep, and regain some energy that way.

Dreams hovered on the edge of my thoughts, and I ignored them as I always had. I didn't need a Musharna to know what they were about.

Sometimes I wondered if I should've told String more about myself, about everything. He asked for nothing, but I could see the questions in his eyes. But my memories piled up to a wound that hadn't healed all the way. Time was the only thing that could cure me. However, despite it being my cure, it was also my curse. For if it wasn't for time's passing, I would still be in my prime. But in time, maybe I could go back to those days of power.

I realized sardonically that I was acting like some old retired battler, weary from years of service to a trainer and ready for pasture. But that wasn't the case with me. I still had many more years to go before I reached that point. It was only because I'd gone soft, soft with confidence and assuredness in my own strength. This was why I was holding everybody back, not time. It wasn't right to blame time for my own weaknesses...

ooo

I woke up to a gray sky. The others were busy gathering food, and I both saw and smelled a pile of Oran Berries at my feet. They weren't as good as apples, but I wasn't complaining.

"They help to heal you," said String.

"I know," I nodded, digging in. Already I felt my wounds closing, tiredness fading as well.

The morning's activities were strangely muted, however. Aside from String's explanation on berries, nobody talked. Even Motor, who had always seemed so cheerful when I met him, sparked agitatedly. Battle was very close. Soon we would meet up with Caractacus' lot.

We left my home, though I looked back once before leaving it. For some reason, I had a feeling I wouldn't see that place for a long while.

Walking along, following Athena, we kept off the human paths and worn trails made by Pokémon. At first we had used them, but now, close as we were to Caractacus, it was wiser to stay hidden.

ooo

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the morning chill lessening, I heard them.

Loud, raucous caws filled the air; about as noisy as when I approached KESFO. However, compared to the harsh voices I heard now, KESFO sounded like a lullaby.

Branches creaked in the autumn wind, and I stared out from the cover of a bush to where a behemoth perched upon the earth.

Although we were still a fair distance away, I could see it clearly, a testimony to its size. Leaves, still green, covered the oak, though in places heavy wooden limbs sported bare hands and fingers. I wondered if it was because they were dead, or because it was autumn.

Seasons were strange here. In Unova they cycled through much more quickly. Here the main changes in temperature were that the farther north one got the colder it got. Eterna, being in the middle of the region (at least, last time I'd looked at a map, it was, though that had been some time ago), wasn't particularly warm or cold compared to the rest of Sinnoh. However, seasons still changed, albeit less drastically than Unova's. Usually it just resulted in a somewhat cooler climate, according to sources. They said that lately though, it was starting to become colder, as snow would never have appeared in the forest before and the year before there had been snow. I had wondered over that and still did.

But now wasn't time to think over useless stuff like that. I needed to focus.

"We're here," stated Athena blandly, her eyes scanning us. However, unlike Krick's emotionless stare, this one held calm and assuredness, plainly looking us over to check our fighting condition. My trainer had done that a few times himself, though his eyes did not have the quiet composure that the Noctowl showed.

All in all, I was glad that she was with us now, and not any of the others.

"Great! I can't wait to go in and kick some feathery asses sky-high!" cheered Ares; her eyes alight with battle fire.

"Calm," chastised the owl, "A wise warrior fights cool-headedly, otherwise his path leads to ruin."

I felt like I was watching a manzai routine; the two interacted as smoothly as one of their pairs.

"Well ya see..." returned the Aipom, not missing a beat. "I'm a girl, for one, and for another, I'm definitely not wise! That's your area of 'sperteez, Athena!"

"It would become you to travel the path of Uxie, though your hotheadedness rather seems to imitate Mesprit," chided the owl.

"Pfft, stop making legend references," dismissed the monkey, making shooing motions with her tail (as opposed to her hand, which would've been more normal. As it was, it was just funny). "Was it a legend that overcame the Vespiquen queen terrorizing Eterna three years ago? Was it a legend that drove off her hordes triple-handedly while you flew back for reinforcements? Was it a legend that made that delicious berry soup that had everybody running from everywhere to taste?

"That is beside the point," the owl stated, a touch of frustration in her tone, "We should concentrate on infiltrating the tree."

I grinned. It seemed that she couldn't help but get drawn into an argument with her partner, no matter how sensible she was. It just showed how close the two were, I guess.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked String. "You must be recognizable to them, even though you're a bird, and we can't very well dress up like Murkrow."

"...There's a secret entranceway," the owl's voice lowered. Although we were all beyond the scouts' range, Athena seemed to take no chances.

"Ooh, is it that one—?"

"Yes," the bird interrupted smoothly. "It's the one you found."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Before Caractacus' lot came, a group of Combee and their hive mother, a Vespiquen, lived in 'The Founding Root.' They were power-hungry, and we helped to drive them out along with a few key Pokémon including A'Tuin. This was before he started KESFO. A'Tuin proved to be a formidable fighter, but Ares and I battled the Vespiquen personally, and she made the finishing blow. During that time, we discovered a secret entrance into the tree."

"If you know so much about it, why haven't you tried attacking before?" I asked.

"We would be quickly overwhelmed, and our advantage of surprise lost. Thus we have been waiting for an opportune moment," the owl finished soberly. "However, as A'Tuin has granted permission to rescue the Buneary, we will do all we can. We may even be able to get a shot at Caractacus if we're lucky."

Her words differed from Krick's warning, but it all came down to whose judgment I trusted more: the prick, who, despite his cold attitude, seemed pretty practical (even if he gave up any likeability as well), or Athena, who, although I didn't know her very well yet, had led us through battle and succeeded.

Well, I'd go with her. She was less of a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Captain Piika, Phoenix Vanguard, and Arceus Arcanus for reviewing! :D<strong>


	13. Climbing Isn't Easy

Chapter 13: Climbing Isn't Easy

The tunnel was light.

I would've thought it'd be dark, but I'd forgotten the Rotom was his own source of illumination. Still, what would we do when we were in there? His electricity would definitely attract attention.

"Motor, I'd like for you to stay back," Athena ordered him. Looks like she thought of the same thing. "We'll have to make sure you don't attract any unnecessary eyes."

"Oookay!" he replied.

I stopped listening and kept walking, towing String behind me. According to what the owl had said, he'd evolve soon, and I hoped so. It was kind of awkward with him not being able to move and all.

As we crept, I stayed silent. What would we find when we got there? I hoped that the others would be able to rely on me, but I had my doubts.

"There's a light ahead," Athena eventually spoke, "I want us all to keep quiet." Not like we weren't already.

We tiptoed to the exit, and the owl glanced around before hopping out casually, the rest, including myself, following.

I waited for her orders, listening to the others. Their heartbeats pattered wildly, either from nervousness or excitement, my ears couldn't tell. My eyes, however, showed String and Motor's fearful expressions and Ares' wild vigor. Athena was as calm as ever. Though her heart pounded just as fast as the others, for a bird, it was normal.

My own heart beat quickly. I was both nervous _and_ excited. I didn't want to let the others down, but I also wanted to prove myself to them.

At Athena's orders, we crept together through the tree. Being inside a tree...it was...strange but amazing. The tunnel ended somewhere just above the roots, in the bottom of the trunk. Sounds came back hollowly, and the scent of sap permeated the area. Knotholes and other entrances let in light that washed the place with gold and green. Although flight was needed to get through most of the place, we found little niches that we could use to climb. We passed by various rooms, some empty, some filled. Fortunately for us, nobody had seen us yet. Wondering at this stroke of luck, I observed hatcheries and nurseries side-by-side with storage areas and battling rooms. So Caractacus' group had civilians as well. I don't know why I hadn't thought they would, but it made sense. Although they were trying to take over Eterna Forest, and they probably had their reasons for it. Maybe they were driven out of their old territory, or ran out of food. Living among humans so long, I'd forgotten the necessities of life in the wild.

"So where do you think they've taken Sabine?" I asked Athena, my voice low.

"Probably near the top of the tree," she whispered back, "It would make the most sense, strategy-wise, since most of KESFO are groundcrawlers."

So that's what the birds called us. Holding back momentary annoyance, I continued, "So we're climbing to the top?"

"Basically," the owl replied. "I've noticed that the higher we get, the more warriors there are. We might need to find a hiding spot for when we meet them, which we are like to do soon."

I nodded. And not too long after she spoke, a group of Murkrow flew toward us. It looked like we'd have to battle soon. I gritted my teeth. Clinging to the walls as we were, we were fair prey for any decent fighters.

But, miracle of all miracles, they bypassed us.

I glanced at the others. "I thought for sure one of them saw me back there. What's going on?"

Athena stayed silent, and then spoke slowly, "...There is a chance..."

"Yeah?"

"A chance that they have been ordered not to attack, though why I couldn't guess..."

"I could!" Ares' high-pitched voice split the ensuing silence, "I bet they don't wanna fight us 'cause they're scaredy-cats! Actually, a Glameow'd have more nerve than they do!"

"...Has Caractacus ordered them to stop?" String put in quietly.

The others swiveled their heads to look at him, the Noctowl included. I didn't. Head swiveling was for those who relied on their eyes. Me, I could hear him just fine from here.

"Think about it!" the Cascoon urged. "Maybe he's like one of those super-villains in a comic book, and wants to go against us himself!"

"You read comic books?" I swiveled my head around to stare at him myself. "Where'd you learn to read human? More importantly, where did you even get them?"

"...From a friend," he mumbled, "But that's beside the point!" he stared at us. "I bet that that's what happened!"

"Urm...good theory, String," I said.

"Actually, it does have some merit," the Noctowl mused, "You've made a good picture for yourself out there Audino, and Caractacus does like strong opponents."

Hmm. Well, I'd have to defeat him, then. Great.

"Now, let's continue!" Ares cheered, blind to my lack of enthusiasm.

We scaled the walls. The tree itself was not completely hollow, since the walls curved and twisted, even losing enough slant at places so we could walk bowlegged up the surface. Athena and Motor, of course, had no problems, and the Aipom had natural climbing ability. The only problem was String, but he was currently perched on top of the owl, so in fact, there was no problem.

Aside from me.

Yep, your neighborhood Audino here was holding everybody else back again. I wouldn't care normally, but we really didn't need any setbacks right then and there.

I think I mentioned this before (like at the very beginning), but Audino don't make for good climbers. I've tried to...believe me I've tried. In fact, the only reason I had no problems before was because the pawholds in the tree were large enough so I could climb without too much hassle.

But now, as the number of rooms depleted, and the number of helpful nooks did as well, I was stuck up a creek (crack in my case) without a decent paddle to belt somebody with.

"Audino, do you need help?" asked Ares, staring at my climbing efforts (which must have looked pitiful). We'd hit a place where the floor had turned into the wall, and I was not having much success here.

"No. I can...do it!" I grumbled, reaching up my paw. Damn! Another niche right above it! If I could only...reach it...

"Don't give up!" String egged on. Ignoring the cocoon (I didn't need any distractions) I strained to reach it once more.

"Ow! Damn!" I glared at my arm, which had pulled a muscle. Great...

"Audino, I'm comin' down there!" the monkey cried.

"No! Wait—!" I protested to deaf ears, and soon afterward found myself scaling the walls without too much difficulty (the fact that a monkey was helping me had nothing to do with it).

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" questioned the Noctowl, who flew up in a tight spiral above us.

"He's just too proud!" the Aipom voiced when I said nothing. "Stop thinking that you can rely only on yourself! You have friends here!"

But wasn't that the reason why I shouldn't rely on them? Shouldn't they be able to rely on me?

We continued climbing till Athena flapped in our faces.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelped.

"There are voices above," she hooted, "If we go any farther, we'll be caught. From prior experience going through this tree; I think this tunnel here," she nodded at a side tunnel that snaked slightly upward, "Is a shortcut leading straight up to the top chamber."

"But I don't remember—" started Ares.

"Believe me, it is," Athena interrupted. "Let us be off."

We shrugged at each other (well, the Aipom and I did, String wasn't really able to shrug at the moment). "Let's just go," I said.

This tunnel, unlike the airy golden hollow we'd been going through before, was much darker, with a lot less light. Not only was it harder to breathe, but it was also becoming very close. Still, none of us had any big problems, seeing as with my ears, Ares' nose, and Athena's eyes, we could navigate through it without much hassle. String was on Athena, and Motor just went through the walls. Humans, on the other paw, would be helpless. I still didn't see how they had reached the top of the food chain. Many Pokémon were stronger, and also smarter. In my opinion, it was all the fault of those stupid "balls" that they used.

As we emerged from the tunnel, I sighed in relief. We'd come into a cavern, empty except for a few holes for light and circulation. The passageway we'd just gone through had leveled out near the end, so we'd technically come out from the room's wall. However, I noticed one thing wrong with this picture.

"Why are there no exits? Are we just going to fly out through the windows or something? Athena?"

I turned to look at her, and it was only then that I realized how sinister red eyes could look. Strange how I never noticed it before.

"Um...Audino, we're in trouble..." String whispered.

The Noctowl backed up while multitudes of birds flew in from the holes, and even the tunnel, effectively caging us in.

"Aww, fudgenuggets."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Wow, 'tis the season for reviews I guess (not that I'll complain)! Thanks to Captain Piika, RuningWitSizorz, Phoenix Vanguard (lol he has performed the impossible by double-reviewing XD!), Staraptor Empoleon, Arceus Arcanus, japaneserockergirl, and Draconis Kitten Sweetie. Especially to Draconis Kitten Sweetie for the heart-stopping number of reviews! Thanks again and I hope you all had a Happy New Year! :D<strong>


	14. Unveiling the Curtain

Chapter 14: Unveiling the Curtain

"Fudgenuggets?" Ares' voice split the tense atmosphere. "Fudgenuggets! Are you fucking serious, Audino? I woulda thoughta—"

"But you didn't," I retaliated, riled up despite the danger we were in. "I did, and I think it's perfectly suitable for this situation!" I ended the words in a shout.

We had condensed into a defensive ball automatically when the crows came, and it was now situated with me on one side, String at my right (who had fallen from Athena's back), Ares to my left, and Motor behind me. I was facing one of the holes that the crows had gone through, eyeing it nervously.

The breathing of everybody here was harsh, ragged, and desperate. My ears swiveled for any chance of an opening. I heard the muffled click of talons on the mulch floor, and the stink of rot and bird permeated this small space. Gagging on the stench, I tried to focus.

"So says you," snorted the monkey, jolting me from my thoughts, and looked at me, eyes afire. "Ready?"

I immediately got her meaning, and nodded. "Ready."

We dove into the mess of birds, both screaming war cries.

As is per usual with me, my memory always gets hazy when it comes to battle. But I remember that they didn't do much against us. The crows, bunched up as tight as Basculin in a can, formed an impenetrable wall that pretty much blocked all efforts at getting out. For every Murkrow I shocked, another rose in its place. By now I think everybody had joined, as I heard String and Motor yelling their own battle shouts.

During my fighting, I picked up impassive red eyes. Unlike before, where they had radiated confidence, now they were completely emotionless, just like Krick's cold black orbs.

"Athena!" roared Ares, anger clear in her tone. "What the hell are ya doing there?"

The owl ruffled her feathers slightly, "Observing."

"Well, can't ya see we're fightin' here?" by this time her voice had risen to a high-pitched shriek, making my sensitive ears hurt. "Hurry up and help!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that at the moment," the bird replied dryly. "However, I'll be glad to advise."

"Advise?" by this time, I had joined in. "You can go advise your feathery ass on how to keep the lice off! You need to get down here, _now_!" I was surprised at the note of command in my voice.

"Afraid not, but advice is free," the Noctowl rejoined. "And I advise you to stay silent...and wait."

"Wait for what! For the _sun_ to set, for a brain to grow in your fucking _head_?" I swore.

"Audino! Don't talk to Athena that way!" I was surprised at the vehemence in Ares' voice.

"And why not?" my paws trembled, voice shook. "She's just sitting here, watching! She led us all into a trap! I think she's a traitor!"

The Aipom let out a surprised gasp. By now, the crows had driven us back to the middle, and we stood, wounds in a dozen places, staring up at the owl that had betrayed us.

"Athena...it can't be," Ares murmured, voice whiny and even higher-pitched than normal. "Y-you're my—we're best buds..."

The owl bowed her head before speaking, "I am sorry it has had to come out like this, Ares, truly I am. But you shall understand in time..." her head rose to stare in the distance. Was she trying to act like some wise sage? Fuck that!

"No I won't understand!" the monkey's tone had risen. "I'm sure I'll never understand! We made a deal—no secrets! And to go back on it—!"

"Such trivial things are meaningless compared to the higher necessities that come with knowledge," spoke the owl. "In fact, I might as well relay it, since Caractacus is late in coming."

"You're allied with that scum?" I burst out.

The owl turned to me, her expression icy. "Indeed I am," she hooted, "And next time, do not interrupt."

"I'll interrupt whenever I damn well feel like it!" I growled.

"Audino!" String shot me a pleading look, "Please, calm down! You're doing nobody any good all riled up like this!"

I shook my head, trying to relax, but the owl's words evoked my rage again, "Yes, Audino, listen to String."

Damn that patronizing freak! I would totally kick her ass sky-high!

_ A wise warrior never fights hot-blooded..._

I sighed. Why did his words have to come at the most inconvenient times? _You're right, as usual... _I stared up at the owl. "Well, I'm waiting. Explain." I let out through gritted teeth.

The owl nodded, "Very well then, I shall." She stared off into the distance again, "Have you not seen the state of affairs within Eterna Forest? Even before A'Tuin founded KESFO, he was always the de-facto leader of this place. Despite the relative lawlessness of the woods, there have always been two major points that its residents acknowledged: one is the universal law stating not to bother others outside your territory. The other, however, is to respect A'Tuin, rumored to be the founder of this forest."

She was as longwinded as that tortoise. I yawned, ignoring the glares that the others shot me. What? Nothing wrong with being bored! She took forever to get to her damn point.

"I have traveled beyond Eterna," continued Athena, "And I have seen many different cultures and learned much of the world. However, one thing always bothered me: the rule of the elite. In Eterna, they are comprised of A'Tuin and his subsidiaries."

"But you were always part of them!" protested String, "You never had to deal with being treated like nothing. Aside from the leaders, you and Ares are top of the line!"

"Yes, but it wasn't always that way," the owl shook her head. "True, I've never had to endure the cruelty of standing at the bottom of the ladder, never being praised, but Ares did."

I turned to look at the monkey, whose breathing had increased. Her eyes blazed fire.

"As I was saying, in Eterna, you may have noticed that there are those who are valued, and those who aren't. In the end, most have ignored this, but I did not. I met a young Aipom who was ignored by all, as Aipom are not well-known for being powerhouses. Her territory consisted of a tree, and even that was invaded at many points."

"And she helped me feel like I belonged, gave me a purpose in life," Ares joined in. "I trained tah grow stronger, more powerful, and finally be respected."

String's breathing increased, and I looked down to see stars in his eyes. To him, Ares must be the ultimate hero, somebody who had risen from the dirt and proven herself capable.

"This story is well-known among Eterna's residents," explained the Noctowl, staring at me. "Ares made sure to spread it around, eager to give hope to those who felt they had nothing, that they _were_ nothing."

"However," she sighed, "A'Tuin has done nothing to improve their lives himself, and indeed only pays attention to the powerful. Despite this, everybody loves him because of his near-legendary status. I have protested his careless attitude multiple times to him, but he always ignores me. For such an old, knowledgeable tortoise, he really shows none of the wisdom he's supposedly endowed with. I was at the end of my rope with him."

"And then she met me," the voice sent shivers down my spine. "And I showed her a new way."

"Yes," the owl said, ignoring the gasps of fear from my companions. "Eterna Forest—the place where time stands still, must indeed change."

String, although he couldn't move, seemed to shrink at my side. "I-is that—?"

"It is," I confirmed. The Cascoon had never seen him, nor had Motor.

"Motorscared," the ghost/machine shivered at my back, and said no more, though the shocked looks of the crows prompted me to turn around.

He was gone.

"Humph, looks like your ghost friend fled," laughed the voice I'd only heard at the Old Chateau, before he himself had run away. I turned around to see a large Honchkrow standing confidently. "What a group! A ghost that flees at the first sign of danger, a disgusting bug, a hormonal monkey, and a useless lump!" he ended the sentence in a sneer. "The only competent one here is Athena."

The owl stared ahead; I felt sick.

"Yes," the crow cawed, "She has been very useful. First in informing me of that old duffer's plans to support the ghosts, allowing that ambush to occur," he laughed. "Second, in leading a group of other traitors against the ghosts, making them think that KESFO had betrayed them."

So that was it! I glared at the owl with renewed fury, feeling sickened. If she had been with us on the trip to the Old Chateau, the ghosts probably would've pointed her out right away!

"A'Tuin must not respect me very much if he sends such a ragtag bunch against me," Caractacus sniffed. "Indeed, I must conclude that he does not think me serious at all." He chuckled, "What a grave mistake. I am deadly serious," his voice hardened, along with his eyes, and I felt a twinge of fear start to flicker in my stomach.

The Honchkrow strutted in front of me, crows parting for him left and right. "This forest—this nosh pit of degradation and stratification—it needs to change."

"And you think you'll be the one to change it?" Ares snarled. "I've got somethin' tah tell ya, buster, and that's that despite all yer fancy-pants words, we don't need no outsiders comin' in and takin' over! We'll solve it ourselves!"

At this point, the crow burst out laughing. "Yourselves? You've got to be kidding me!" his voice rose in pitch. "You've had years and years to change yourselves, but nobody's actually done anything! You know what you guys need?" he thrust his chest out, looking like a puffed-up Pidove. "A leader! Somebody to take charge and handle this mess you've all gotten in," he looked down his beak at us. "But you wouldn't understand. You're too used to the state of affairs here to give any thought that things could be different. And A'Tuin's been photosynthesizing too long to be an effective ruler anymore. But I'm not!"

His thundering words shook me. I listened to the others to hear their reactions. Breathing: ragged, heartbeats: fast. Did...did they feel the same way? Did I?

I'd seen the mess firstpaw, seen how String had been treated, how he'd been looked down on. I'd even experienced it when Krick had ignored me because he hadn't considered me experienced in the ways of battle. And when I'd fought, everything changed.

Was that the way it should be? Was A'Tuin really doing nothing to stop it? And would Caractacus really work to change all that?

I'd never been the smartest of Pokémon; I'd be the first to admit it. Like Ares, I couldn't understand half of what that crow had just said. However, I wouldn't say I was exactly dumb either, and I knew how to keep my priorities straight.

"We can discuss all your talk of changing the forest later," I spoke, voice hard. "First, hand over Sabine."

"Fine," the crow spread his wings wide, "Then first, you must meet my champion."

_Champion_! What the hell was this crap? Damn coward wouldn't fight me himself.

My ears picked up a faint rustling, and I turned toward the sound. The only thing I saw was Murkrow, but when my eyes lowered, I picked up a sinuous night black tube with familiar lilac and gold markings.

Finally, a gold plated head shoved between two birds, and large coils flung them against the wooden walls, revealing Enrique, looking stronger and fresher than ever.

Head flicking from side to side, I heard a faint hissing as a forked tongue flicked in and out of his red-fanged mouth. Then I noticed something I should've heard before, struggling.

A small brown-and-cream rabbit thrashed within the confines of the black coils. They constricted the Pokémon, causing it to gasp in pain.

"Sabine!"

"Hola, amigo," the snake greeted, voice triumphant. Almost carelessly, he tossed the rabbit to the side, her body slamming against a bird. Wincing at that, I watched Ares hurry over to help while clutching String.

I stayed where I was, glaring at my old rival. From the way the others breathed and watched, I knew. I knew that this was going to be our final showdown, and no one would get in our way.

The words he said brought me back to when we'd first met. I decided to be as snarky as I'd been then, "Hola, princessista," I said, doing a passable imitation of his accent.

Hissing at me, the snake swayed from side to side before lunging. Remembering his patterns, I pivoted to the side, fist out and ready to counterattack. Unlike before, the serpent twisted to the side and chomped down on my paw.

Now, if you've never been bitten by a snake, let me tell you, it hurts. Even more so when the one doing it is almost nine feet long with fangs that looked to be almost a foot and a half in length. Yeah.

Could you blame me for hurting?

I roared in anger, _really_ roared, and used my Hidden Power. I watched the green light shimmer in waves over the snake, buffeting him backwards.

Seeing him lunge forward again, I coolly stood my ground before jumping to the side and ducking. His agility might have improved, but I doubted that his predictability had changed.

He turned again, but this time, I was waiting for him. Grabbing his neck, I twisted his head to the side, trying to keep his snapping jaw away from me before remembering something. His tail. Feeling the bladed end whip against my head, I pulled back, shaking my head in pain. Sticky liquid trickled down my head; I wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood. A calm green light flooded over me as I concentrated. Refresh would take away the poison if I had any.

The crows and my companions had edged to the outside of the circular room, making it seem like we were in a fighting ring. Caractacus perched on one of the windows, staring down gleefully.

Ignoring the cries of the masses surrounding us, I glared at the snake. "Seems that you've improved, Enrique."

Scoffing, said serpent smiled, "Of courssssse I have, amigo! I'm not the sssame ssssnake you sso heartlesssly pusshed around!"

I snorted, throwing a punch, "Hardly! You were the one trying to eat me, remember?"

A dreamy look flitted over his face as he evaded, "Aaaahhh, ssssso plump and juicy, it'ss really too bad. Ssstill, Caractacussss promissed that I could eat you when I wass done."

Holding back my disgust, I retorted, "If you _do_ beat me. I was the one that won before, and I'll win again!"

"Not sssso!" the serpent cried, whipping his body forward. "Caractacusss hasss helped me much. Ssssoon I will defeat you and claim the territory you sstole from me!"

"Hey! I won it fair and square!" I protested, jumping to the side and away from his fangs. "You said I could have your land if you lost!" Grinning triumphantly, I let loose a pulse of Hidden Power.

The snake was knocked backward. "Hmph! I didn't expect to lose to an overgrown pink pig!" Enrique hissed, his eyes flashing yellow and holding me in place. Cursing, I quickly used Refresh, managing to jump away from the following strike.

His fangs bit empty air, provoking me to mock, "Well, I definitely knew I'd win against a stupid snake with a girly name like Kiki!"

Eyes blazing, the snake lunged forward: "It'sss Enrique you sscum!" Smirking, I jumped over him to land on his back. His guard had lowered after the insult, and I decided now was a good time for a quick finish. I was starting to get tired.

_Please work, _I prayed, and closed my eyes. They wanted to stay closed forever, but it wasn't time to rest yet. Calming my mind, I felt the reservoir of power deep within me. It was still small, as I'd never truly mastered it, but it was enough.

_Psychic_! I cried soundlessly, the resulting blast ripping through the snake, and at that moment I could see the inside of his body, from the skeleton to the organs. I watched the pulse rip through, directing it toward the heart automatically.

The serpent shuddered, and collapsed.

Stepping off the body, I lost my brief X-ray vision, and glanced down. My conscience came roaring back with a vengeance. Had I...just killed him?

Sudden sorrow flooded me, though I knew that if the roles had been reversed, Enrique wouldn't have hesitated either. He had just threatened to _eat_ me, for Victini's sake!

Lost in the fight, I had not paid attention to the others, but now, it was as if I'd been deaf and could now hear. The cheering of my friends, the cawing of the crows, and an ominous rumble that sounded like thunder.

"Looks like it'll rain tonight," I said to no one in particular, ignoring the ambient sounds. I don't know, for some reason, I didn't really feel like celebrating.

As I turned to Caractacus, my ears picked up a familiar rustling sound behind me. Almost unbelievingly, I jumped out of the way as a large, black, serpentine tube crashed at the place where I'd just been.

"Enrique?" I asked, heartbeat pounding.

"Yesss, who did you think it would be?"

"I-I thought you were—" I stammered out.

"Dead? You only wisssh I were, amigo."

I glanced up at Caractacus, trying to wrap my mind around this.

"Fool!" he cawed, "Didn't you ever wonder why your 'Kiki' was so much stronger than before?"

"Urp..." I'd thought about it, but it hadn't really been a big thing. My mind had been kind of distracted.

"Have you ever heard of this?" the don mocked, holding up a piece of candy with his beak. My eyes widened at the familiar blue wrapping coupled with the faint chemical smell.

"_No_! You were using _drugs_ on him?"

"Hmph, humans use them all the time."

"Yes, but—" I turned to Enrique, who stood smirking at me. "Do you realize what you've done, Kiki? Just to get stronger more quickly you sacrificed some of your ultimate potential!" I didn't really know why I cared though, aside from the obvious—that he could now kick my butt.

"It'sss Enrique! And I knew what I wasss doing!" the snake hissed. "It'sss worth it for my revenge!"

"Revenge..." I stared down. "Is it really worth it then?" I looked back up, eyes narrowed. "If _that's_ the case, then you'll have to wrest it over my _dead_ _body_!"

"Gladly," Enrique spat, lunging.

Wary now, I jumped back, not wanting to go face-to-face when he was obviously stronger.

Charging up an Ice Beam, I hoped to freeze him. Maybe it'd slow him down.

As he sailed toward me, I watched the fangs inch closer, till I pushed the charging ice toward him.

It struck him dead center, his body flying into the air and landing heavily.

Smiling, I stepped closer, only to reverse it when he got up easily, his eyes twin fires.

"Urm..." I said.

"That wasss nothing!" the snake hissed. "Watch _me_!"

He dove toward me, and in that terrifying moment, I _remembered_.

His superior speed could be used against him.

Smiling, I used the one move that I only saved for my…_speediest_ opponents.

The whole room took on a light blue glow, and Enrique slowed down with dismay.

Taking advantage of my newfound speed, I zoomed toward the puzzled serpent and started a flurry of DoubleSlaps, ending with a Pound. I realized that I was grinning, and laughed. It was so much more satisfying to talk with my fists rather than using stupid beams or shocks.

The snake's head whipped back and forth with each blow. And when I ran out of breath, I had enough time to stop for a quick second before he could recover. It felt like an endless pattern, till he finally broke it.

Striking quickly, his fangs sunk into my fists. Howling in pain, I retaliated by punching him in the nose.

Like three days ago, the action caused blood to erupt, and I smirked, before ramming him with psychic power.

He slammed into the opposite wall, though some of the birds broke his fall. Ignoring them, I raced after him, finally hitting him with Take Down.

At last, he lay still.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Cyanide Sneasel, StaraptorEmpoleon, RuningWitSizorz, japaneserockergirl, Captain Piika, Arceus Arcanus, and WardenMaiev. Special thanks to WardenMaiev for being a super reviewer and reviewing almost ALL my chapters in one go! Wow! O.O You people amaze me...<strong>


	15. I Remember

Chapter 15: I Remember...

"Did I...?" I looked down at the body in horrified fascination.

_A heartbeat. _"No." I shook my head, "You really do have nine lives, don't you, Enrique?"

"Audino!" I turned around to see my allies: String, Ares, and Sabine, the first two horrified, the latter strangely blank.

"Audino..." String whispered, "You didn't have to go that far."

I stopped, righteous indignation starting to boil, "What? He-he was going to _kill_ me, and you-"

"Enough!" even Ares seemed shocked, and it gave me pause. Did I _really_ act that badly? Did I go...too far? No…he was still alive, just barely, but still…

"Hm. A startling lack of mercy." Caractacus chuckled, "Nice on power there, no finesse though. Also a low endurance...overall- decent, but you could use some improvement."

I scoffed, "Enough with your gabbing! What's your goal?"

"Blunt, but it works," he sniffed. "Fine, if I have to repeat myself. I am here to take over the forest," he spread his wings, blocking out two of the three windows with his span. It was an unsettling scene.

"Athena has informed me of the situation here," he puffed out his chest. "A'Tuin is...how can I phrase this..._old_. He is aged, stiff, and set in his ways. Perhaps he has only known the law of the jungle: only the strong may live. However, is that really the way the world needs to be? I think it should be different. Living with a trainer, I have seen how it _can_ be different. The weak are helped to grow stronger by the strong, and everybody is content. There is no need for this silly squabbling over land or food, instead: cooperation. What this place needs is _civilization_."

Normally, I'd have tuned his words out, like I did with A'Tuin whenever _he_ rambled. But what the crow said made sense. I knew from my experience with human beings that under a trainer, Pokémon _did_ tend to work together. And usually they grew from that too.

"You have all dealt with the reality that you might not be as strong as you want to be, yes?" he stared at all of us, causing me to look away. "If that's the case, how will it be when you are weak, old, and infirm? Who will take care of you then? Your children? Or will they abandon you? The time for change has come...we will purge this place of its stagnant system and raise a new order: one of equality for every Pokémon!"

He waited for us to think it over: Ares and I had to ask String what infirm, purge, and stagnant meant. After being told, I thought over the meaning _behind_ his words rather than the meaning _of_ them.

Maybe a smart person would shake their head at me. But I myself had never felt intelligence automatically made somebody a better Pokémon. In my opinion, it just meant that one would be more likely to think too highly of themselves. Was that the case here? Was Caractacus trying to take advantage?

I wasn't a thinker; I was a doer. But lately I'd had to do too much thinking lately, and it pained me. Here I was, an outsider, only recently accepted among the forest creatures. My vague memories of being wild had faded, but the memories of being among humans stood out only too clear to me. What I'd seen of Eterna's hierarchy had bothered me, and it appeared that it had to Caractacus and Athena as well. Both had had outside experiences like I had.

Was that the difference between Pokémon like us and those like String or Krick? They both accepted the law of the land as it was (though String reluctantly), and Krick had managed to climb the ladder, ensuring his survival.

I guess I had too, but did that mean I would accept it? Did I...want to become like Krick? Treat Pokémon according to their power? To be that shallow...

"That's all well and good...but how are you going to _purge_ this forest, and what will you do with those that don't agree?" It was String. Trust _him_ to be the first to make sense of the Honchkrow's words.

Caractacus chuckled, and I realized he had red eyes like Athena. "Just as a fire burns down old wood, allowing new sprouts to flourish, I will do the same, starting with A'Tuin. He has been allowed to corrupt this place for _far_ too long..."

I didn't say anything; my voice had frozen in my throat. No one breathed. Coughing, I finally managed to speak, though it came out strange: "D-do you mean..._killing_?"

The Honchkrow sighed, whether it was at the thought or my lack of understanding I didn't know. Victini, I hated it when Pokémon did that to me!

"Yes," he breathed. "Regrettable, but necessary."

"Is it?" I challenged. "Is it _ever_ necessary?"

He stared at me for a long moment, and then the others. Their breathing had increased, but his stayed regular.

"...You shall not be swayed, then?" he asked.

I shook my head, "What you say...I think I agree." Both String and Ares gasped, but I kept my eyes on Caractacus. "I...had a trainer too once, so I understand where you're coming from. But still...does that really make it all right to _kill_ Pokémon? I'm sorry..." I breathed. "But I will do anything I can to prevent the death of another. Even now, that cannot change." _Even if I have come far too close…_

I expected a lot of things, but I did not expect his laughter. "I see..." he cackled. "The valiant hero...with bold and brazen statements like these, how could you be otherwise?"

I colored.

"But..." he stared at me intently, "Life isn't all Roselia and Sunflora, as I'm sure you've figured out," he voiced, nodding. "In the end, death _is_ necessary. We all die, some just sooner than others."

I shuddered; death. I did not want to meet it again. As a fighter, I already had dealt with it more than once.

"You cannot get anywhere without a show of power," he mused.

"But isn't that against this _civilization_ that you want?" I protested. There had been a word for saying one thing and then doing another...I just forgot what it was.

He chuckled, "Oh, great Azelf, are you ever _naïve_! There is already plenty of death in civilization; it's one thing that will _never_ change!"

At this, my surroundings warped and transformed. Instead of a hollow tree, I stood on a plain, an orange-and-black pig in front of me, "I can see that you shall not change your mind," it stated. If that's the case, then I guess there's no more need for talk. Finish them off, my brethren!"

He stepped back, snorting fire, as a multicolored bird, a loose-skinned fighter, and a zebra charged at me. I tried my best to endure their blows, but my body was weak, mind in despair. I couldn't even lift a paw.

"Audino!" the sniveling cub next to me cried.

"Audino!" suddenly the scene shifted, and I was back in the hollow tree. It had been Murkrow that had overwhelmed me, not my old teammates.

"Audino!" I looked over, and saw String staring helplessly at me; it was his voice that'd called. Ares was already fighting, her tail a purple blur.

_Damn, of all the times..._

"Are you gonna sit there and daydream all day?" Ares asked, panting. Shaking my head, I charged up a few Thunderbolts and let loose.

Three of us against the whole lot of them; it wasn't looking good. I couldn't count the number of them, and my attention was divided. Sabine sat on the ground dazedly; she'd be no use in the fight. But she was also a burden; I'd had to fend off a few Murkrow that'd gotten near.

"I'll guard Sabine, you take care of the crows!" String shouted. I nodded, before turning my attention wholly to the enemies.

A Murkrow flew near, and I sidestepped, pinning it neatly to the wall with a well-aimed punch. Ears twitching, I sent a Charge Beam through another that had tried to sneak up behind me, and another behind him. Sent back, they created a domino effect that effectively knocked out a few.

Caractacus stood there laughing, Athena at his side. She stared at us, though her eyes were not impassive anymore, but tense, brows upturned.

I had no more time to figure out her expressions, as another Murkrow lunged at me. I'd learned by now to duck and avoid their grasping talons, but I wondered if I could use those against them. Grabbing them, I ignored their owner's surprised squawk and threw the bird at some of its fellows.

_"Audino, from what you've told me it seems that you have had to take on multiple opponents many times. In that case, a good trick is to either force them to meet you one on one, or to knock out many in one move. The latter is usually used when you cannot use the former, and is useful to quickly bring their numbers down. However, be careful that you don't expend too much energy, or you'll soon be overwhelmed."_

_Thank you teacher,_ I thought to myself, and smiled. This _was_ helping to even the playing field, but it seemed like for every crow I brought down, two more came in its place. I didn't notice I'd backed into Ares until I heard her heartbeat, moving almost as fast as the birds'.

"Do you have a battle plan?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied. "Do you?"

"No," she sighed, before her eyes widened. "Look out!" Her tail lashed, and slammed a Murkrow into the wall. "Be more careful!"

"I can't help it!" I protested, directing an Ice Beam with my paws toward more of the birds. Frost glistened on ink-black feathers, freezing some entirely. "There's just too many of the scum!"

"And more coming!" String cried. I turned to look, ears almost useless in this melee. More Murkrow swooped in from the three holes that served as windows, and the tunnel we'd used to arrive was blocked up with birds. String had a time of it guarding Sabine, who kicked out weakly at any that came near.

"So...many," I gasped out, despair welling up.

"Athena!" the sharp voice of Ares brought me back from the haze of fighting. Even the crows paused. "Help us!" her voice turned pleading.

The owl stared at her, agony and indecision swirling in her eyes.

Caractacus turned and whispered in her ear. Her gaze hardened.

"Just give up this useless fight and join him," she said.

"Never!" cried the Aipom. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Why do you refuse?"

"He wants to kill everybody!" I snapped. "Why the hell do you think?"

The Noctowl turned to glare at me, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Fuck that!" I swore, ignoring String's tsking. "It affects us all, and you know it!"

She stared at me, "You annoy me," she stated, and turned away.

"Damn you and your high-and-mighty attitude!" I shouted over Ares' gasp of disbelief. "I've had just about enough of your traitorous crap!" charging a Thunderbolt, I sent it her way.

"_No_!" Ares cried, "Audino, _don't_!"

She made as if to get between my bolt and the owl, but a Murkrow got there first, diving for me before the electricity fried it to a crisp.

"Audino, don't go fer her!" the Aipom whispered urgently. "I see it now! It's Caractacus who's changed her, who's orderin' alla these featherbrains against us! If we take him down, then everything will be all right!"

I stared at her, realizing the truth of her words, "All right then, so what's your plan?"

"I'll go fer him," she replied grimly. "I can't forgive what he's done."

"Okay..." I nodded, "I'll try and hold them off then. Good luck!"

"Don't ya fret," she winked. "I was born lucky!"

We didn't have a second to lose. Crafting a particularly strong Charge Beam, I sent it on a straight path to the Honchkrow. The Aipom dove for the small space it gave her, and leapt at him.

I didn't have time to watch her fight, too busy fending off the rest of the crows by myself. It was amazing how much of a difference one ally made. With nobody to watch my back, I tried to get a wall behind me, but it was difficult with all of the birds surrounding me. I hoped that Ares could finish Caractacus off soon, or I'd be overwhelmed.

I also had to help keep the crows away from the monkey, and I had no idea how I'd go about doing that.

I couldn't see anybody now, only crows. It suddenly occurred to me to use Trick Room, but that'd put the speedy Ares at a disadvantage too. Then I remembered.

Frustration quickly cleared the space around me, and I saw Ares busy battling against Caractacus, managing to evade his powerful blows. However, he was too quick for her to land a move. Getting distracted by more Murkrow, I just hoped that she'd manage to hit him soon.

Sending Thunderbolts left and right, I mixed in a few Charge Beams and Frustrations. Any Murkrow that managed to get through those met my fists.

At this point, my energy was pretty much nil. It hadn't helped that I'd just battled against Enrique, but I had hoped my endurance would last. Apparently not.

Aiming a punch, covered with cuts and bruises, I probably made for a scary sight. I wished I could heal myself, but my Heal Pulse only worked on others, and it took too much concentration to use Wish at the moment.

After knocking down a crow for the umpteenth time, I heard a cry that chilled me to my bones, and looked to the source. Caractacus chuckled triumphantly, a purple-and-cream body bleeding at his feet.

"Nooo!" I heard Athena's voice. Frozen, I watched as she flapped down to hunch protectively over her long-time friend. "Whyyyy?" she cried, a terrible sound.

"She deserved it, going for me like she did," the mob boss snorted, glancing dispassionately down at the Aipom.

The owl glared at him before whipping her head around to gaze at me, "Audino, you can heal right? Heal her! Before it's too late!"

I rushed over, hoping it wasn't. But my heart sank when I saw the long slash from Ares' throat to her chest, curving slightly at the ends.

Still, I tried.

I remember trying to stem the bleeding, Heal Pulsing the hell out of the Aipom. I remember the crows watching, Caractacus shaking his head in mock pity, and Athena making the most terrible noises, but no tears. Someone once told me, long ago, that birds were unable to cry out of emotion. I didn't know if I felt jealousy or pity.

I remember shaking my head as the heartbeat died beneath my paws.

I remember the owl's words: it seemed that Athena and Caractacus had made a deal that Ares wouldn't die. He answered that weaklings didn't deserve to live, and I remembered the two Murkrow lying on the bed in the Old Chateau, bodies torn apart in the same way.

I remember Athena receiving the same slash when she charged him. She fluttered to the ground weakly.

I remember String giving her a silk bandage. I remember the look on his face. I remember a brilliant flash of light, one I'd seen before. A large purple moth flapped green wings that shed spores. Said spores caused the surrounding Murkrow to convulse and twitch. Sabine stared in awe.

I remember the ghosts...

Motor led them, along with Gengar, going through the walls. The hyperactive ghost's proud look quickly changed to horror. He'd gotten on particularly well with the Aipom.

As I stared at her dead body, I remembered another scene, so similar, but with four instead.

And me.

I remember feeling horror. I remember feeling nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, the thanks! Especially to Fallen Vanguard (Formerly known as Phoenix Vanguard, and many other monikers...), RuningWitSizorz, Cyanide the Sneasel (formerly CyanideSneasel), japaneserockergirl, Draconis Kitten Sweetie, ObsessedwithBirds (formerly StaraptorEmpoleon), Arceus Arcanus, and WardenMaiev. Is it just me or has there been a slew of name-changing going on?<strong>


	16. ShellShocked Or?

**Many thanks to zzzp2, the perception agent long before us (formerly WardenMaiev, and I'm sorry, for some reason I was unable to PM you X( I don't know what's up with FFN and limited PMs or whatever), ObsessedwithBirds, Fallen Vanguard, and japaneserockergirl for reviewing!**

For some reason FFN does not like it when you include ellipses within chapter titles. Therefore if you see any discrepancies between chapter titles in the body text and in the header this is why. So far it's that way for this chapter and the previous one. Just know that the correct version is the one in the body text. A.K.A. the one right below this sentence.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Shell-Shocked Or...?<span>

I heard laughter.

It started out innocent and sweet, like bells or wind chimes, the sound of springtime and perfect summer days.

Then it soured, arching till it sounded more like a shriek than a giggle. The shrieking continued, battering my ears and mixing with the melody of a song that sounded at once familiar and strange. They blended together into something resembling an orchestra of deceit, like false apples. Beautiful on the outside, but plastic and dead on the inside.

"Audino!" large red eyes stared at me. Red eyes? Panicking, I aimed a punch, the attack passing harmlessly through those evil orbs.

"Audino," sighed the eyes (which really made no sense. How could eyes speak? Heheehee), "Relax...it's just me, Gengar."

"Gengar?" I asked, and suddenly the symphony of pain I'd been hearing transformed to battle calls. Images swam together to form crisp wooden walls stained with blood. The ghosts, a mixture of the gas balls and the disembodied hands and faces swooped around the room, cackling madly. Frustrated, black birds with strange hats dived after them. The eyes in front of me gained a body, a familiar one. Suddenly I remembered.

"Gah!" I yelped, "Ares is..."

"I know..." Gengar stared at me closely, his normal cheeky grin forming a rainbow instead of a boat, eyes tilted up toward the middle of his head. _Hah! I'm poetic. Hahahehe!_

"Audino," he muttered, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I asked. Was I? "Sure I am! Just fine!"

"If you say so..." he stared at me some more, and I felt he wasn't convinced. "Just don't push it then. But I need you. Ares...needs to be moved..."

"What?" I turned to see crows fluttering around her. I could hear...hunger. Beaks opened and closed, drool glistening at the corners. Stomachs grumbled and wings flapped.

"No!" I yelled, and plowed into the group, lifting my former comrade. "You bastards may have killed her, but I'm not going to let you _eat_ her!"

I set her down, gently, next to Sabine, but distantly I wondered why I even cared. Was it because I'd been among humans for so long that I'd forgotten? Pokémon ate other Pokémon. After a Pokémon died, its body would usually end up being devoured by another, passing Pokémon. It was how life worked. Not only this, but Ares had spent much of her time flinging berries at me, and although they tasted good (but not as good as apples haha, though if she flung those at me they would really hurt too bad but then I'd have free food hahahaha), they were still annoying. And we'd only known each other for little over a day, so it made sense right?

I'd never really realized it before, but battling alongside somebody gave one a feeling of...closeness? Maybe that was the word. I felt like I'd known that mischievous purple monkey for forever and a half. (Or forever and a quarter? Forever and a day? Just _forever_?)

Actually, I'd only known String and Sabine for four days, Motor for a little less than three. So...when had they become so important to me? (Important important hahahahaha!)

As I stood there, numb, I was totally unaware of my surroundings. It was as if I'd been wrapped in a giant pink bubble but didn't realize it. I only realized this later, after Gengar flew backwards from Caractacus, an ugly gash crossing from his right eye to his mouth. Instead of blood, though, gaseous black swirls leaked from it, as if he was losing his very essence. Swallowing, I stumped over, paws outreached. (Like a zombie, hahahaha!)

Recoiling, the ghost stared at me for a second and then relaxed when a powerful pink light spread from my paws.

"You're a healer?" he asked in surprise.

Brows furrowed, I nodded, ignoring the flash of anger that ripped through me for a second.

"Yeah...heheh," I tried to focus on nothing but the wound. It wouldn't do to be swamped with memories at this point, not when the group needed me the most. Besides, I couldn't think of any other Pokémon with healing abilities in this room. String could wrap bandages, but after his evolution, I didn't know if he could even do that anymore. So it was up to me. (Me, me, meee!)

It took me twice as long to heal Gengar as it should've. All I could hear was poison, all I could see were smirks, and all I could feel was nothing.

Walls I'd erected to hold back emotions just...had burst. There had been small chinks before, but never had the waters managed to get past as much as they did now. (Haha, I'm eloquent see? Eloquent!)

So why...even though the walls were gone, why couldn't I feel anything?

And why was I laughing so much? What was so funny?

I felt myself going insane.

But I had to hold it. I couldn't let it show through. What was this, one death and I was floored? Everything was just so topsy-turvy.

I took in a deep breath, driving off the urge to break into laughter again.

It took me a minute to realize that Gengar had returned to the battle, and that this annoying sound in the background I'd been hearing for a while was the sound of crying. And sparking, _familiar_ sparking.

Crying. It sounded so...strange. When was the last time I'd heard that? My dreams? When Sabine had come up to me, eyes dewy and wide, begging for help against the crows? Why did I help her then? If I'd stayed put, been smart, and not fallen for the helpless-damsel-in-distress ploy, I wouldn't be here.

I'd be sitting in a clearing by myself, trying to forget, slowly becoming wilder and wilder, fending off intruders, and growing more and more distrustful.

Would I have been happy then? Was I happy now? Speaking of happiness, that stupid sobbing wouldn't stop!

"Would you stop that damn weeping?" I threw my paws in the air, throwing said weeper an exasperated look.

Motor floated helplessly above the purple monkey's prone form, staring at me with large, wobbly blue eyes. Brief regret washed over me, and I closed my own blue eyes, taking in a breath.

I didn't expect what came next.

"Whyareyousoselfish?" Motor's words clanged in my head, bringing back that damn headache. Ignoring my glare, the ghost continued, "You'resogrumpy, alwayssittingaroundandsnappingatus!" his eyes squinted shut, and he turned away, "Areswasourfriend...andyoudon'tcareatall."

Friend? I hadn't thought of it that way. Battle comrade: yes. Traveling companion: yes. Friend? Had it been different, would Ares and I have been friends? If we hadn't had to battle Caractacus? If her voice hadn't grated my ears so? If she hadn't...

I started listening around me, halting my thought process. There were the ghosts and the birds, attacking each other. There was Gengar, a fair distance away, fighting Caractacus with a surprising amount of skill. There was String, between me and Gengar, his wings releasing quite a bit of toxic powder on his enemies. There was Athena, lying winded on the ground next to Sabine. There was the damsel-in-distress herself, breathing even a few feet away. There was Motor, his crackling electricity tingling my fur.

Motor glared at me before stifling a sob and leaving to join the battle. I stood there. For some reason, I could see no point to fight myself. There were enough fighters as is. The ghosts had joined, turning the tide. I took all of this info in without emotion.

"I cannot believe it!" Gengar growled. "You were the one...the one who sent all those Pokémon: the mixture of birds and beasts, to attack my ghosts!"

Caractacus tilted his head to the side, "Oh?" he asked, innocence seeping from his voice. "Are you talking about that?" he gestured with a talon. "Mere scuffle really. Don't see what you're getting so keyed up about..."

"Scuffle!" Gengar was obviously enraged, from the grinding of his teeth to the ferocity of his voice. "You attacked us, completely unprovoked! We'd stayed neutral throughout all of this nonsense..." he shook his head, "What fools we were to think you'd leave us alone! Like civilized creatures!"

The bird stared at him, lifting his head slightly, "Harrumph, we are attempting to civilize this whole area," his rich deep voice had roughened, "It's too bad that you cannot get over your petty preconceptions to see what we are really doing here."

The ghosts' leader glared at the crow, before he spoke, his voice a whisper (yet I could hear it all the way from where I was for some reason. Then again, it had gotten a bit quieter), "I should've expected such bigotry from a trained Pokémon."

A glint entered the bird's eyes, "Trained Pokémon? If I'm not mistaken, then you yourself have had a bit of training..."

I stared at Gengar. _So he...? Wait, how does Caractacus know? _Then again, I'd noticed a certain skill and knowledge myself when I'd battled against the ghost. _Maybe the bird saw it too? Who knows...?_

"So what if I have? That's all behind me now..." the ghost's hands...paws...whatever, swirled with black clouds, and I winced at the chilly feeling that washed over me. Still, I was confused. Why was he using a ghost attack on Caractacus, who was half dark type? Shouldn't he have some TM moves to draw from or something?

Neither the bird nor the ghost seemed to care too much when the resulting punch didn't affect the don that much. But the fist that was still clenched in the bird's side swirled with cold white cloudiness. I'd seen it before, in fact, I'd always been jealous of those who could use the elemental punches, since they seemed dead useful. Ice Punch! A TM move! Or an egg move...I always mixed up the two...

Caractacus gasped in pain before the ghost, grinning, retracted his fist, only to aim the other one- crackling with electricity- at the bird.

The crow coughed and twitched before recovering, glaring down at the ghost as if reevaluating his strength. "Hmph, seems you're not so weak after all. Though I should hope so with your background." From his breathing he seemed hardly winded. This would be a tough fight for Gengar. He held his side, ghostly wisps escaping from underneath a clamped hand...paw thingamajig.

This wasn't good.

_Well no shit, Audino, of _course_ it isn't,_ I told myself. _Caractacus seems almost unbeatable. Ares is dead, Athena's down for the count, well...she was a traitor anyway so that doesn't really count, Sabine's down as well, String's distracted now with the birds, and so are Motor and the other ghosts, and what are _you_ doing? What are you _doing_?_

But I couldn't move. It was impossible. I stood there, frozen, unable to do anything but watch. Then again, I couldn't really bring myself to care too much either.

_Not again._

I heard death; I smelled it. I could even taste it. Why bother helping? Gengar would die anyway, just like the rest. It did no good to help.

I couldn't stop fate.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Sabine. I turned around slowly, eyes widening at the sight of her. Slumped against the wall, instead of fear, or shock, or pain, her expression gave nothing away. Gazing intently at me, she cracked a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you shell-shocked?" the casual offpaw way of speaking caught me off guard. Shivering, I felt the layers of numbness washing away like sand, stripping me bare.

"W-what?" I croaked.

"You heard me," she tipped her head to the side, eyes steady. "You know...you do nobody any good sitting here," her smile turned mischievous, "I don't know why you're suddenly freezing up; you should be used to it by now as a trained Pokémon, right?"

Stunned, I stared at her, trying to make sense of this new flow of words. "I—"

"Are you a Luxray or a Bidoof?" she asked.

"I...what?"

"Are you going to man up or not?" she explained patiently.

Scrabbling to maintain what was left of my thoughts, I shook my head. "Oh...back home we compared Pidove and Braviary..." I felt foolish immediately after.

Shaking her head, the rabbit smiled at me, though it didn't reach her eyes again.

"I..." I had no clue what to say here. _Man_, my social skills sucked. It was even more embarrassing to acknowledge it. They never used to be this way. Or at least I hoped so...

But I couldn't help it. This was too much. The sight of Ares' prone form had brought back way too many memories. Ignoring an urge to throw up, I sighed. _Figured_. Here I was, a healer, and I couldn't even heal _myself_. How _pathetic_...

"You know, Mr. Trained Pokémon, you're going to have to get used to it. Death I mean," Sabine's eyes were narrowed, but not in anger. "It happens all the time here in the wild, unfortunately..."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "I know..."

"Do you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah," I replied. "I mean, I probably killed a few birds with my Thunderbolts, and Caractacus..."

"He is overly fond of bloodshed..." the rabbit's voice was so casual, as if relating that he was overly fond of fatty poffins.

"Oh, did you notice? I haven't seen Caractacus' full force today. I wonder where the others are."

"Sabine...?"

She shook her head and turned to me, voice as unreadable as ever, "Audino, you really should help out your friend there, or you might have to face death again all too soon."

"We all do eventually," I spoke grimly. "What does it matter?"

The rabbit shot me a sharp glance, "Hmm. I never took you for a quitter, Audino. Or someone who just sat around depressed."

"Well, you learn something new everyday..." my tone was bitter.

I expected a rebuke, since that's what String always did.

"It looks like you still have a long way to go."

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing!" she smiled innocently up at me, though her eyes flitted off to the side. "I still think you should turn around."

I obeyed for some reason, just in time to see Gengar recoiling from a particularly vicious blow of Caractacus'.

It had gone badly for him, like I thought it would.

I watched as the bird slashed down aggressively on Gengar again, forming another gash, this one on the head.

However, I mostly paid attention to what I heard, the other sounds of battle dulling to background noise.

I heard the low chuckle of Caractacus' voice, heard the scrape as he lifted a claw to attack once more.

I heard the smack as a cream-colored paw blocked it, heard the wet _splecht_ as said paw flipped the bird. Heard the caw of dismay and fury, heard the annoyed clack of a beak.

I heard my voice, strong and clear, surprisingly enough.

"You know, I'm sick of your crap. And I'm sick of standing around. So let's just fight!"


	17. The Value of Companionship

Chapter 17: The Value of Companionship

I stared down at the crow grimly, anger rising through me. First he kills Ares, and then he tries to kill Gengar too. Granted, I didn't really care about the ghost (I still remembered how much of a pain he'd been at the Old Chateau) but I found it annoying that that dumb bird couldn't figure out any other way to get his points across than fighting.

Fighting, fighting...did I like it? I had asked myself that question quite a few times, and even now I still lacked an answer.

My paw shot up to block a talon almost automatically, dragging my mind back to the fight. Digging my paws into the ground for balance, I aimed a punch directly between his eyes.

Shuffling backward quickly, the bird stared at me, thinking, before lunging. Two heavy blows fell on me from above, night black, and I groaned.

"Audino!" somebody cried, likely String from the voice. Trying to recover, I charged a close-range Ice Beam, but the giant bird had moved by the time it fired.

The others were still fighting the birds, but every so often turned to watch our battle. Sabine smiled grimly up at me from her spot by the wall, and I nodded back. Turning to watch my opponent, I discharged a powerful Thunder Wave toward him.

Laughing, Caractacus evaded it, but in doing so, stepped right in the way of a ripping Thunderbolt. Bleeding from a powerful gash, the bird's head angled down before slowly moving up to stare at me with red eyes. The smell of burnt feathers hung in the air.

Before I could blink, I had a matching gash on my forehead. Before I could cry out, another cut across my right arm. Before I could recover, a third opened my chest.

Clenching my teeth, I held my wounded arm with my left, a sudden haziness clouding my brain. Recognizing the symptoms, I blinked before utilizing the move that left my fast opponents in the dust. _Trick Room_.

My mouth curled into a pained smile, but inside I was cursing the inability to heal myself. Not only this, but I could already feel the effects of exhaustion from the previous fighting and the wear and tear of the smaller cuts as well as the more recent and bigger ones. The clock was ticking, and I could only hope I'd get this done in time.

All around me the birds had been slowed, the ghosts a bit faster, except for Motor, who'd been reduced to the same speed as the Murkrow, String just a tad quicker. Caractacus, to my dismay, moved faster than the other birds, but still slower than me. I was one of the quickest there, at least now that the room had taken on the blue glow I was so familiar with.

A thought brushed my mind: if he were going to put me on a timer, I'd do the same to him. Smirking at the crow's slowed movements, my paws took on a purple color, and I flung sludge at him.

Spattering across his body, the glowing goo melted into the crow before he angrily brushed it off, hitting a few birds and ghosts.

"Toxic, eh?" he spat. "Pretty trick, but it won't defeat me," his words slurred, but his eyes were terrifyingly hard.

Avoiding a Peck, I smiled grimly and threw an Ice Beam at him. This time it hit him. Fluttering to the ground, he gasped for breath before throwing himself out of the way of another one.

"Hmph, so this is how the great and powerful Caractacus fights," I snorted, seeing red. He was a coldhearted murderer, and here he was, on the ground and at my mercy. I grinned.

"This is where you'll die," I whispered.

_"Tell me, who is the most valuable in battle?"_

_ "Not Audino! Definitely not him!"_

_ "I'd have to say that it's Tepig."_

I held my head, trying to block out the voices.

_"Audino! Frustration!"_

_ "You can't even do that right!"_

_ "What a failure."_

_ "...Why?"_

I gritted my teeth. NotnownotnownotnowNOTNOW!

_"What's your name?"_

_ "Audino."_

_ "So you're called Audino then? I'm Ice Cube! I know, bad name isn't it?"_

Caractacus gazed up at me knowingly.

_"Why didn't you attack?"_

_ "I thought-"_

_ "It's called teamwork. Get it right!"_

_ "But he was sick..."_

I glared at the crow, stepping toward him menacingly.

_"You've done quite well so far. It's obvious that you're used to dealing with a team when you fight."_

_ "If you say so."_

_ "Do you want to learn more about team fighting?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I've told you before. I have no team. I have no need for one either."_

"I work alone."

"Hmm? What was that?" Caractacus' eyes glinted with interest.

"Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head.

He stared hard, and then cocked his own head. "You become more curious the more I know you..."

"Well, too bad!" I cried, aiming a punch at him. With surprising agility he evaded it, wounds forgotten.

"Well, enough playing around," he crooned, "Now that you're so interesting, it'd be a shame to kill you."

"Killing is overrated," I spat. "Now...surviving, that takes guts."

"Yes, yes, it does..." he gazed at me, eyes glinting with an unknown emotion. I blinked, and in that span of time, he'd moved in front of me.

I gasped, but he ignored it, fighting with a fury I'd never seen before. I tried to block when I couldn't evade, but each blow caused a shudder to ripple through my body. Legs shaking with the strain of each movement, I didn't realize I was blowing for air until I heard it. I'd thought it came from someone else, but no. It came from me.

_ Damn. Why's he so fast?_ I gritted my teeth so hard it hurt, and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Trick Room effect's faded. So he was just waiting for time to run out then? Gotta be quick, but then again, this battle's pretty much a waiting game anyway. Whoever falls first... _I coughed, spitting blood. That couldn't be good...

The bird clacked his beak, a harsh, grating caw ripping its way out. "So...this is how it's going to be, eh?" he tilted his head. "You're strong, I'll give you that. But that's _all_ you are."

My chest lit on fire. I heard a strange echo in his words. _"You and I both know that despite his experience, Audino does not have the endurance to keep up his strength for long."_

"Damn it, stop insulting me!" I cried, infuriated to hear hints of despair in my tone.

"You're like a flash fire, Audino. You start off strong, but you end just as quickly."

"I am _not_ weak!" I cried, desperate.

"You are."

At that point, the fire faded, died. Maybe he was right? Just a flash fire... It shifted; liquefying and I felt the usual tidal wave of emotion rise up, threatening to overwhelm me. Breathing calmly, I shoved it down and gazed at the crow, throwing my doubts out the window. There were only so many times I could be afraid, and let my weaknesses hold me back. Now, _now_ I needed to be strong.

Strength. It seemed to come in all shapes and sizes. Was being able to chop a brick in half strong? Or was strength the ability to rein one's temper? Was it none of these, or all of these? At times, by myself underneath the shade of my apple tree, I'd muse for hours, and the answer still hadn't come to me. Because strength seemed to be one of those things that couldn't be boxed in, defined. You couldn't mold it into a shape, or even label it.

So when the bird called me _strong_, what did he mean, when he called me weak in the same breath?

If I lived through this, I'd have all the time in the world to think upon this, but for now…

I spread my paws in front of me, trying to summon Trick Room again. Before the room could take on the familiar blue glow, I recoiled as a dark-feathered shape flashed before my eyes and I felt the horrible feeling of having one's face sliced open.

Crying out in pain, I stopped the attack automatically. _He's too fast to slow him down_, I thought wryly.

Avoiding another slash, I decided to do things a little differently. Powering up a Thunderbolt, I didn't stand in one place to shoot it like normal, realizing I'd get attacked if that happened. Instead, I ran, ignoring the shake of my legs, the longing to collapse, and the spots dancing in my face.

_I am strong. I am steel. I am going insane, but even so, I still have things to do. I must take down Caractacus before he spreads his own insanity to the four corners of this forest and beyond. I am the only one that can do this. I am alone. I am _alone_._

_ But I am not going to die just yet._

I charged, and the ground shook with a war cry. Feinting to the left, I swerved right when the bird moved. Releasing the electricity at his form, I jumped instantly afterwards, and slammed down on his body. Weak jolts brushed my fur, but I could barely feel them with my numbed state. While Caractacus was shocked, I had to move quickly. Beating my fists against him, the pace escalated till it abruptly released in the form of a Frustration.

Jumping off of him, I jerked in surprise as the bird recovered faster than I thought possible and lunged at me, a long gash ripping my left shoulder almost immediately afterward.

With both appendages injured, I couldn't do much, and the crow knew it. Triumph flared in his eyes. "So this is how the great and powerful Audino fights, hmm?" he mimicked. "Desperately and foolishly, without an ounce of strategy or brains. Just raw power. I'm surprised at that. Trained Pokémon are usually taught differently. All the determination and brawn in the world will not get you anywhere if you can only fight like a maniac and nothing else. If you are not able to read your opponent or know how to conserve your strength in a fight, then you _will_ fall."

I felt like crap. Warm blood trickled down all over my body, and I ached all over. Bruises and scrapes were everywhere, and my legs had finally given out. I couldn't focus on his words. My eyes shot holes through him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"In the end, this is the reason for your downfall," he preened, before stepping forward, an ugly gleam in his red eyes.

My own widened when a brown blur appeared behind him. A familiar yellow foot kicked his head forward. Wincing at the audible crack, I gaped at the sight of Sabine, who looked completely recovered.

She moved like a dancer, never making unnecessary movements. She struck again and again at the crow, each blow like the crack of a whip. He circled her warily.

I moved my eyes to stare at the others. But no, String and Athena looked just as surprised as I felt.

She seemed almost psychic. Every time the crow tried one of his tricks, she appeared to be one step ahead, and managed to turn his moves against him. When he flapped to gain height, she was already there, kicking him to the ground. When he feinted right, she had unbalanced him.

It was poetry in motion. As opposed to my aggressive elemental-infused style, hers seemed to be a sort of reactionary one, where each of his movements caused a chain reaction in her actions.

One thing was obvious: she had had training. Whether it was with humans or other Pokémon or merely by herself, I didn't know. But she fought with a discipline and skill that was admirable, despite her weak and flimsy appearance.

She was not desperate. She wasn't half-mad, like me. If I was fire, then she was ice.

She was completely beautiful at that moment.

By now Caractacus' eyes were wide and despairing, a look I'd probably had before. Since her very first strike, he had seemed to give up.

Sabine looked up, and I gazed into her eyes. They seemed chillingly void for a moment.

She glanced at me, and instantly the nothingness was replaced by...something. Was it amusement? Longing? Ridicule?

"You're _never_ alone," she whispered.

I stared.

That tiny bit of distraction was enough for Caractacus to make his move. He struck with all the velocity of a viper.

As if by an unspoken signal, a group of Murkrow surrounded the rabbit and hemmed in, and soon I couldn't see her underneath the black bodies.

Roaring, I lunged for them, striving to tear them off of her, but a grinning Honchkrow shoved himself in my way. He seemed half-dead, and I could see insanity leaching from his eyes, his mouth, his aura.

I didn't hesitate. I simply struck.

Because I would not let anybody else die for me.

His head blew back from the force, but I didn't pause to check. Bulldozing into the group, I flailed my arms, ignoring the accompanying screech of pain and aching exertion.

When I got to the bottom of the pile, I breathed with relief at the sight and sound of life. From the heartbeat and gasps of breath Sabine took to the blinking of her large black eyes.

Standing in front of her, I crossed my arms in front of my chest in a defensive stance to face Caractacus. He had gotten up, shivering uncontrollably, half-plucked, cackling madly. I blocked his weak blows, never giving an inch. There were things more important than the throbbing of my head, the dizziness that never faded—indeed got worse—the cry of my limbs, and the loss of my blood.

I didn't stop to think, only acted.

At the last strike of a string of DoubleSlaps, Caractacus collapsed at my feet.

I listened, but he was down. The little Murkrow that were left were silent, and I watched as they stopped any and all resistance.

_Safe_, my mind could only think that one word.

My eyes fluttered close of their own will, and for once, I let myself fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Cyanide the Sneasel, zzzp2, japaneserockergirl, Shoe Mia, Fallen Vanguard, and Omega the Omniscient for reviewing! :)<strong>


	18. The Fruits of Victory

Chapter 18: The Fruits of Victory

I woke in a strange place.

A black landscape, with a large blue-green globe cloaked in white swirls that spun far below. Bright spots of light and dusky-hued whorls lay interspersed in the surroundings. There was nothing beneath my feet, yet it seemed as if I stood on an invisible surface.

Where was I?

A small creature that reminded me of when humans cut apples into rabbit-ear shapes stood nearby. It had a cream-colored body, apple-orange ear tops and paws, two wing-like tails, and bright blue eyes that gleamed with a manic energy.

"Hiya!" the thing chirped.

I flinched away. "W-what are _you_ d-doing here?"

"Well that's an interesting question, even more interesting since it really doesn't matter. What _does_ matter though..." the rabbit bounced over, staring me in the eye, "Is what _you're_ doing here."

I couldn't hold its stare—there was too much going on there for me to even try to figure it all out—and looked away.

"I..." I started, "I don't _know_ what I'm doing here."

"Well, even _I_ know that!" the rodent chirped. "You _never_ know what's going on!"

Annoyed at its superior tone despite myself, I replied, "That's not entirely true!"

It cocked its head, "I guess you _may_ be right, but regardless, to answer your earlier question, I'm here to give you a helping hand."

I stared.

"Helping...hand?" I croaked.

It nodded, "Yeppers! Not the attack, though. Buuut that doesn't explain why you're here! For a follower, you really get too many brushes with Giratina's realm for comfort."

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, even to ask who Giratina was. It was as if I'd gone on vacation and left my mind behind, so my mouth moved automatically. "Then...why am I here?"

"You're here because you're close to death, stupid!" it glared at me, and my fur bristled at the harsh tone. I wasn't stupid! Wait..._what_?

"Ya know..." it crossed its tiny arms. "You're kind of an embarrassment, actually. I've been taking a lot of flack from the Tao and Kami trios for taking you on. Thank the legends that the Swords of Justice haven't stuck their nosy Bambi heads in." It stared at me, "You've got to prove them wrong!" it hissed.

I jerked back, surprised at the intensity and focus in those eyes, eyes that burned.

"You're important—you're my only worshiper outside of Unova, so that means you're like...a pioneer, no, a missionary!" it grinned, back to the peppy kidlike persona.

I stayed away though. This was officially _the_ most dangerous Pokémon I'd ever met, and that included the guy I just fought.

"But...I haven't actually..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Pokémon waved its paw airily and I started, remembering that it was part-psychic. "I know you haven't been telling the peeps about me, but that's okay! All you need to do is mention that Victini saved you from the brink of death—plus how cool and awesome I am—and I'll get a bunch of new worshipers just like _that_!" it snapped two finger-like digits.

"Um..."

"Who _wouldn't_ want to have the embodiment of victory on their side? It's like one of those invincibility devices! Plus, all the benefits that come with being the victor," the rabbit giggled madly. "Adoring fans, hot babes, the cheering masses, people bowing wherever you go, everybody's _gotta_ love that! Of course, I can't help them outta _all_ their problems. They gotta do the actual work; otherwise it's just me doing it all, and man that sucks. Like that one time with those people who thought Suicune had raised twins, _man_ they got messed up after a while. I still remember when they fell...boy was _that_ not pretty! Or when that one nomad dude kept winning, but he'd always, _always_ have to pillage and rape every village he came across. Nope, I've learned my lesson from _that_!"

"Um..."

"Anyway, same with you! You claim to hate human beings, but lookit you using all that stuff they gave you...TMs always struck me the wrong way. Anything for victory and all that, but still, cheating's not the way to go, and learning a move from a little disc without any training's just plain wrong!"

"Um..."

"And that's why I've taken the liberty—heheh, aren't I so witty—of relieving you of all that nasty TM junk cluttering up your system!"

It took me a moment to register the Pokémon's words.

"_WHAT_?"

"Calm down, buster! It's for your own good anyway!"

"_How_ is taking away half my move pool 'for my own good?'"

"More than half actually—a bit more than two-thirds—but that's beside the point. It was having adverse effects on you!"

"Adverse...?"

"Yeah! Normally, and this is common knowledge among human trainers, Pokémon cannot learn more than four TM or HM moves at a time. Usually it's the same with egg moves, level-up moves, and tutor moves. However, if a Pokémon has enough concentration and training, then they can learn more than four each of the last two categories without any bad side effects. Egg moves are inherited and the Pokémon have no problem knowing more than four of those attacks in those rare cases that they do. Usually, the higher the level, the better the Pokémon is at handling multitudes of moves. But for TM and HM moves, it's different.

"People still haven't exactly figured out all the side effects caused by technical and hidden machines, but there's been enough research done that proves that any more than four of those moves known at a time and a Pokémon cannot handle it. There've been instances where they go mad, age quicker, or even experience material breakdown in their bodies. Sometimes the malady attacks certain types of tissue, like the muscles or bones, or certain areas, like the head or arms. This means that no smart trainer who values their Pokémon would ever inflict more than four TM or HM moves on their Pokémon at a time. It's actually against the law, unless a Pokémon forgets the moves or has them deleted. However, even that can sometimes not work.

"Learning a TM or HM attack involves touching a disk, which immediately gives off a radiation that infiltrates the Pokémon's body. For instance, if you learned Ice Beam—which you did—then it would give you the power to form those beams of ice that you're so fond of, specifically giving your paws the ability to manipulate the temperature of the air and the water molecules in it. Or if you learned Focus Punch, then it would change your muscle memory to remember how to give a punch like that. Sometimes the radiation cannot be removed though, and the HMs in particular release quite a bit. Pokémon bodies are equipped to handle a certain amount, but even they cannot handle, say, for instance, twenty moves' worth of radiation in their bodies. Even the moves that they'd learn naturally eventually—like teaching a Tepig Flamethrower—will affect them negatively until they get to the required level where they would've learned that move by themselves. You can't rush a Pokémon's body; it's unhealthy.

"They call this affliction that results from TM or HM overdose—MIRB—Machine-Induced Radiation Breakdown. The acronym for the radiation itself is MIR." The Pokémon finished, staring at me, mouth grim.

It took me a while to process everything, but when I did, I couldn't stop the flames scorching my mind. I felt gobsmacked, blown over, my mouth curled into a grimace of disgust and horror.

_What. The. Fricking. Hell. _

This was just one more black mark on humanity. _Really_, this just proved that no matter what, they'd always be a bunch of sadistic and don't-know-when-to-quit pile of dirtbags.

This explained why my trainer had always been careful to use no more than four of my TM or HM moves at a time in any official battle. Heck, in _any_ battle that involved human beings.

To say that I was royally pissed off would be an understatement.

I had no reason to disbelieve Victini—it had no reason to lie to me, and most of what it said made sense with my life experiences when I looked back. I was too mad to even comprehend the almost scientific tone its voice had taken in its explanation until later.

All I could think about was that my trainer should be glad he was already dead.

I knew that was an incredibly horrible thing to think, but _damn_ it, I had a right to be pissed off!

Losing more than half of my move supply was definitely preferable to losing my life and sanity.

I was surprised I'd even lasted that long as a relatively okay individual without turning into some sort of killing machine. I'd heard about some Pokémon that had gone off the deep end—rogues, former trained Pokémon with shattered minds, nothing more than balls of pure feral instinct. Was that how they'd become that way? From the machines?

I shuddered. Would _I_ have become like that?

Given enough time, I probably would have.

"Can you give me some time?" my voice sounded unusually dull. A part of me—the weak part—wanted to curl up and cry. Whine about how I'd had too much on my plate to deal with this—a legendary, the loss of more than half my moves, and the new information about MIRB on top of the death of a companion and the probable death of someone else at my paws.

But I had to push that part back, as I always had to do.

Victini nodded in an understanding fashion, and faded away.

I sat down; staring at the ball that I had figured out was Earth below. Strange how it seemed so small from this angle, but I knew that my true location was actually somewhere in one of those masses of brownish-green, too small to even be of notice. Heck, Eterna Forest itself was probably too small to see from here.

I felt both powerful and powerless.

To someone as high up the ladder as Victini, all of my problems were probably stupid and not worth paying attention to. If that Pokémon had been in my place, it would never have let Caractacus kidnap Sabine. It would have seen through Athena's plans. It would never have let all those Pokémon die for a madman's dream. It would never have let _Ares_ die. It would never have let _anyone_ die. It wouldn't have needed any help. It would've been able to destroy all of Caractacus' forces without any effort at all.

Sure, I'd managed to finally defeat Caractacus, but at what price? Here I was, on the brink of death (though I guess I'd be coming back soon), and multitudes had died, and for what purpose?

Fighting seemed so...pointless now. All of that fighting, and what had we accomplished? Ares had fought to prove herself, but she had died with one blow. Athena fought to preserve her friend's life, but that had all failed as well. The Murkrow had fought for their leader, but they had died so easily as well. KESFO fought to keep the status quo, when the status quo really wasn't all that good to begin with. Caractacus had fought to change that, but he had gone about it the wrong way.

The world was just one big battlefield. I curled my lip. I wanted no part in that.

My taste in blood was gone. I'd drank too much of that, and now it filled me to the brim, overflowing and spilling onto others.

When Victini returned, I didn't greet it. I didn't feel like a triumphant follower of the victory god, just a failure. I sat there and stared at my paws.

I kept this pose till the surroundings faded into white.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Fallen Vanguard, japaneserockergirl, and Omega the Omniscient for reviewing! You all get cookies! Dozens and dozens of cookies! :D<strong>


	19. War's Flight

Chapter 19: War's Flight

I woke up a couple times.

The first time I was very weak, and immediately returned to slumber. I panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings, as the last thing I'd remembered was being in one of the Founding Root's rooms, surrounded by death. Instead, I couldn't hear anything but the peaceful background music of the shyer, quieter Pokémon of the forest. It surprised me, since their voices had been notably absent lately. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The second time I woke up I was surrounded.

Racing heartbeats and quickened breaths ringed me, but the owners said nothing. I could tell that they were all Pokémon I knew. There was String's almost silent heartbeat coupled with the flapping of wings, Sabine's pattering one, and two others that seemed familiar. One sounded similar to Sabine's, another to String's. So a rodent and a bug then? Someone had told me that rabbits weren't technically rodents though. Whatever.

Then the pain hit. My headache was back, and it killed me. Fire flared from various areas on my body, especially my chest and arms, but not only that, I felt incredibly weak. Not as weak as when I woke before, but still pretty bad.

Man_, I had the most ridiculous dream,_ I mused_. I was actually talking to _Victini_, plus I was on the brink of death. Not only that, but I also dreamed I'd lost all my machine moves. Yeah right, like _that'd_ ever happen... Well, the brink of death part sounds about right. I feel like I went through a chopper or something..._

My awareness returned when a large yellow-and-black...thing appeared. I'd just opened my eyes, but this was too much.

"Ugh...buh?" I blinked my eyes shut again. Instead of trying to see, I let my ears do it. Unlike eyes, which could get sensitive to sunlight and stuff, if I weren't in a loud area, then my ears would be just fine. I let them map my location for me.

Everything sounded the same as when I last woke up, which was reassuring.

I opened my eyes for a second time, and the creepy...thing had shrunk with distance, namely because its owner had backed away.

"What the hell was that for?" I rasped, recognizing the owner.

"He's awake..." the owner—a bug—replied, rolling his pair of...very creepy eye things.

"We figured that out..." another bug, this one red (and with less creepy eyes), replied dryly.

"Are you okay?" asked an annoying creature.

The last, a rabbit, just smirked at me.

Whispers and mutters filled the air—not from the group in front, but farther away—unaware that I could hear what they said. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't actually mentioned my super hearing to anybody here, had I?

"Wow, he's so brave!"

"Look at that! He was on the brink of death, and already back to life!"

"He's so tough!"

"I want to be just like him!"

_ Great...I'm famous now._

Glancing around, I took in my surroundings with my now recovered eyes.

Long, dark blue shadows striped the landscape amidst the dark brown earth and dark green grass that glinted gold. The trees gleamed brilliant white gold on one side, the other a forbidding dark brown. Overhead the sky was dark blue with streaks of grayish-white clouds. Shadows pitted the ground, and an autumn chill nipped my fur through a blanket of leaves.

Before me a moth flapped wings that shed a golden powder. Dustox eyes were normally too creepy to deal with, but this particular one's glowed with a warm light, and I could see relief and concern in its expression. The left half of its body faced the sun, that wing shining, while the other half of the body and left wing, in shadows, seemed murky and distorted.

To the Dustox's left stood a Buneary, the moth's shadow cloaking her normally chocolate brown body and shading it darker. Her eyes gleamed in the dark, and the fluffy fur that appeared dark yellow swayed slightly in a light breeze.

To my right and the Buneary's left, in complete shadow was a large, goofy-looking Pokémon with the same shade of fur as the rabbit. A mask of fur appearing dark yellow in the shade perched atop a bulbous snout that was darker than most of its fur. A square-shaped rodent fang added to the goofy picture as a whole.

To my left, a calm and composed bug stood. The sun shone from behind it, glinting off the red shell of its body, though it had black spots, eyes, wings, and an enormous curly black mustache thing. They might've been feelers though; I wasn't sure. Two pale yellow stripes traveled from a reddish-brown nose thing the color of dried blood to the middle black spot on its belly. Below the spot lay a pattern, the upper part the same color as its nose and the lower the same color as the stripes.

I had never been so glad to see them as I was now.

"Are you all right?" asked the Buneary. She looked to be a curious mixture of nervousness and calm.

"Yeah," I replied, before I was thrown to the ground by a tingly mass of scarlet and blue eyes.

"Audino! You'realive! I'msorrythatIwasmadatyou! IknownowthatyoucaredaboutAres! Sabinetoldmeso!"

I turned my head to glare at the bunny, who shrugged.

"Yeah...Motor, it's okay," I spoke awkwardly. He sparked even more, which made me wince.

"Iwassoworried! Youweren'tmovingatallandweallthoughtyou'ddiesoon.. ."

I tried to pat the ghost before realizing that my paw went through him. Sighing, I attempted to pick myself up. Motor backed away, watching me tearfully.

"You shouldn't move," Krick spoke with authority. "You're still weak, and you haven't eaten or drank anything in ten days besides what we managed to give you. It's best to lie down and preserve your strength." I glared at him, despite hearing the truth in his words.

"The healer said you'd be waking up soon," String said quietly. "I took the liberty of gathering food and stuff."

I winced at his unintentionally poor word choice (damn energetic dream bunnies), before gazing at the pile of fruit. Most of them were apples, but I saw the tough blue skin of Oran Berries, as well as the plushy pink of Pecha.

My mouth tasted like crud, so I dug in without hesitation. The others sat around me, eating as well. String and Krick seemed to prefer berries, but Sabine and Buck obviously could enjoy a good apple, while Motor didn't eat anything. What _did_ he eat?

"So," I spoke, after swallowing a piece of apple. It was a reddish-orange one, which reminded me unpleasantly of a certain legendary rabbit that may or may not have been my imagination. "How long was I out for?"

"Ten days," Krick replied, his demeanor lacking in emotion as usual. "As I explained earlier."

"Ten whole...fucking days..."

"We thought you'd die," Buck supplied helpfully. Krick of all Pokémon glared at him. Cowering a little, the mousy Pokémon continued, "I-I'm glad you're not though. It really helped, what you did, you know?"

I nodded, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "So...what exactly happened?"

They heard the unspoken words: _after I passed out_. But they were considerate enough to leave it at that, and String, apparently the group's speaker, started: "While you and Sabine fought Caractacus, the rest of us were fighting the Murkrow. After you defeated him though, the birds just stopped. They were thrown into confusion, many fleeing, and we easily routed the rest."

"So...we won?"

"Yes," the bug nodded.

I sighed in relief. One less thing I'd have to worry about.

"We were worried about you, since you had passed out, so Sabine passed a message to KESFO. You probably haven't heard of it, but we came up with a nifty way of passing messages. Sabine came up with the name; she based it off a human game she'd heard of: Telephone."

Wow. I _had_ actually heard of that game. I was really good at it, but most Pokémon seemed to suck at it. It annoyed me sometimes, how very little Pokémon listened to _anything_. I didn't get the fun of it at all.

"Although everybody had gone into hiding, she managed to find the remainder and get them to pass the message. Turns out though that KESFO was having its own problems. Caractacus had used that opportunity to send the other half of his forces—can you believe that wasn't his full force—against A'Tuin and the rest. It seems that the crows we met on the way to the Founding Root—Caractacus' hideout—were scouts sent to keep track of us. Caractacus divided his forces right after they reported, since Athena had already alerted him we were coming. KESFO had a hard time against the other half of the crows, but eventually they won, especially with A'Tuin's help."

I nodded. That tortoise was strong. In that one battle against the birds where I'd first proven myself, I'd come out covered with scrapes, slashes, and bruises. A'Tuin...not a mark. It annoyed me that Caractacus had outsmarted us. Then again, we'd probably stood no chance of surviving if we'd gone against his full strength. So maybe...outdumbed us?

"After the battle, they sent some medics our way—they were mostly Wurmple or Burmy and their evolutions—and reached us the night after we battled. They stayed the night, and the next four. We set out after that, since your condition had stabilized, and arrived at KESFO headquarters the next morning. It's been three days since then!" String finished.

"It's a miracle you survived, with all the wounds on you," spoke Krick.

"Yeah," said String, confusion leaking into his voice. "When we healed you, you recovered super quickly! Or at least more quickly than normal Pokémon take to recover... We thought you wouldn't even have the use of your arms anymore, and your chest wound..." he shook his head.

I chuckled at how blunt about my near-death experience they were being, before blinking. So...when I thought I'd dreamed about Victini...was that no dream? Was it _that one_ who healed me?

_There you go, dreaming about weird stuff again. After waking up from a ten-day nap after a life-and-death battle, one would think I'd have better things to think about than impossibilities._

"Even A'Tuin was shocked, and it takes a lot to surprise him," Krick's monotone, while usually grating, seemed pleasant compared to the upchuck of passion I'd experienced lately from others. Motor's childish wails, Caractacus' insanity, _my_ insanity, Enrique's hatred, Athena's desperation, and Ares' fiery spirit.

_Ares_...

The painful edge had been taken off my sorrow, but I still couldn't help the guilt that arose at the mere thought of her.

A large shape approached us, and I glanced up, seeing the familiar brown, green, and silver tortoise with the giant tree on his back. Red eyes stared at me, and I was surprised to note a guarded expression in their depths.

"Audino...welcome," he rumbled. His voice sounded like the crunch of leaves on the ground and the rattling of wind through tree branches. "I am glad that you are awake. We have been waiting eagerly for you to do so," something shifted in his expression. The guarded look increased. "We are relieved that you seem to have a remarkable healing ability, something which is highly valued in these turbulent times."

I nodded.

"The medic said you'd probably be up and moving by tomorrow morning. I hope you will consider staying for a while afterwards, as we will be having a great fete."

"A fete?" I asked in confusion.

"It is a forest-wide party celebrating the end of Caractacus' rule. Surely you'd be up for that?"

"Does it have apples?"

Amusement glimmered in his eyes. "Yes."

"Then you've got a deal!"

Snickering broke out from the crowd around me. "Trust Audino to only care about his stomach."

"Hey!" I protested. "This is the first good meal I've had in a long while!"

The Torterra smiled kindly at me, though the wariness was still present. "I assure you this one will be the _greatest_."

When he left, I couldn't help the huge grin that spread from ear to ear.

ooo

The next morning, I was very happy. Not only did I not have _any_ nightmares, I also hadn't had any wacky dreams with wacky legendaries. Today was a good day.

And I could finally move.

It took a while, but I'd finally managed to hobble around for a while, though I had to take frequent breaks. It frustrated me, being unable to do much more than that, but _any_ movement was better than none.

Compared to when I'd gotten knocked out before, my stiff muscles and aching bones had adjusted a lot more quickly to moving around. Not only that, but my injuries had healed at a rapid pace, which was unusual because although I was a naturally quick healer, this was almost insane with the way they recovered. My earlier thoughts pricked at my conscious again, but I ignored them in favor of relaxation. And thinking of legendaries would _definitely_ not help with that. At all. I decided not to look a gift Blitzle in the mouth and just accept this for what it was—a miracle. All in all, my mood was a lot brighter than it'd been the night before.

It irked me, having to lie still and do nothing. Still, last night, when A'Tuin left, I'd enjoyed a few good chats with my friends (I guess Krick and Buck counted now, weirdly enough), greeted a few shy well-wishers, and got more of what happened out of Sabine when Krick and Buck had left, Krick dragging String along (wonder when _they'd_ made up?).

It turned out that the rabbit had _let_ herself get captured, mainly to figure out what Caractacus was up to. She'd also held herself back from fighting until it looked like I really needed help. She figured that the crow had bunny-napped her to bait me, which had worked. Not only that, but Enrique and Caractacus had both disappeared, and the forest had seen neither hide nor hair (neither scale nor feather in _this_ case) of them since. She assured me that they had probably left the forest, realizing that it wouldn't welcome them anymore. I myself was surprised that the crow was still alive.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"He wasn't dragged or taken away. I was surprised myself, but yes, it seems he survived."

"Hm," I didn't know what I felt about that, but shrugged, deciding that was the end of it.

And now I was finally moving around! My limbs had felt shaky at first, but they quickly steadied, which was a good sign. Quite a few Pokémon made a point to approach me at this time and congratulate me, ask how I was doing, or ask about my battles.

It was weird, the almost hero-worship in some Pokémon's eyes, but I knew why. Caractacus had been a menace to this place, killing without mercy, and now he was gone. And I was the main Pokémon that had forced him to flee.

It felt nice at first to bask in all of this attention, but I grew tired of it by noon. Sabine herself was praised a lot. Turns out she'd never really stood out as a fighter, making me wonder why she'd hidden it. Then again, if she found all of this just as annoying as I did...then I could see why.

String and Motor were also famous, but the difference was that both of them _loved_ it. String was constantly surrounded by a bunch of female Dustox and Beautifly, though he seemed too tongue-tied to do more than stammer when they talked to him. He and Krick had made up too, it seemed. I watched them both talk between themselves, letting them be, though I was confused at String's forgiving nature. If my best friend had turned his back on me because I was too weak, I sure as hell wouldn't take him back so easily.

Motor, Gengar, and the other ghosts had stayed, and the previous relationship of fear on the forest Pokémon's side and indifference on the ghosts' had changed to friendship. I smiled at a particularly weird couple consisting of a Ghastly and Budew, but shrugged. Motor himself whizzed around, making new friends and talking nonstop.

After a while I tried to stay out of the limelight, but multiple Pokémon would approach me constantly, asking for _another_ recap on how I'd defeated Enrique, or _again_ how I'd stopped Caractacus. How did they find out? Oh yeah, the rumor mill... Truthfully, it got a bit annoying, though I kept my mouth shut. Didn't do any good to alienate the locals, especially since I'd been singularly disliked before this whole mess.

While walking around, eating an apple here, a berry there, I familiarized myself with the place. With the fall of Caractacus, KESFO had disbanded, and most of the former members had gone to their respective homes before the crows had taken over. They'd return for the party tonight, though. Not only that, but quite a few stuck around to gape at the heroes of Eterna.

I didn't have to worry about fighting for territory anymore, as nobody would dare try and take it from me now. However, when I returned to my little apple tree clearing to check on it, my good mood quickly evaporated. I found a group consisting of wide-eyed Bidoof, Budew, Wurmple, and Burmy gazing at it and gossiping about how this was _the_ Audino's home.

I swallowed. My little haven...wasn't a haven anymore.

At this rate, I'd never get any privacy.

Yeah, it felt nice for a while to be the big fish in a small pond, but this was a _very_ small pond, and I was starting to suffocate.

What did it for me was when I met Athena.

The other Pokémon looked at her with fear and loathing. She, who had been a famous pair with Ares, now was alone. And everybody knew why too. I was surprised they hadn't chased her out, but Sabine and String had spoken up on her behalf. I didn't know why; I would've kicked her out myself.

She stood alone, her wing bandaged. It was probably String who'd done it; the others refused to treat her, according to what I'd learned.

It was actually pretty funny. We, who'd been there, treated Athena better than those that hadn't. _They_ hadn't been the ones led into a trap, but they acted as if she'd done them a personal wrong of some sort. _Well, she _has_ been a traitor from the start..._

I stared at her, trying to figure her out, but I couldn't. Just what possessed this supposedly wise Pokémon to believe Caractacus' words? Then again, even _I_ had hesitated. Well, I didn't really care about KESFO's reasons to fight either, so I'd been sort of neutral. The only thing I cared about was that it was Caractacus that had been _killing_ others, and that A'Tuin hadn't.

She turned, red eyes glinting as she saw me. We looked at each other, both not saying a word.

"You want to know why," she was the first one to speak. Her voice was as dull as her appearance. It was obvious she'd been in mourning. But I didn't care. It was her fault! All her fault! Definitely!

_All my fault..._

I flinched, and stared at my paws.

A sigh. Turning my head up, I watched as the owl shook her head. "It doesn't matter, does it? Whatever my motivations, I still failed to protect her."

I remembered that night, the night before we'd attacked Caractacus at the Founding Root. Athena had been genuinely worried for me, discussing strategy with Ares to keep all of us alive. Even though she was going to betray us, she didn't want anybody to _die_. My anger toward the Pokémon in front of me drained away, leaving me exhausted. Ares' death hit _her_ harder than anyone else. I couldn't give her a greater punishment than what she already had given herself.

"I will be leaving during the feast," the owl said. "Quite frankly, I don't believe I'd be welcome anyway," her voice was wry. "Once I leave, you won't have to worry about me anymore. I only stayed this long to apologize anyway. I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into our petty conflicts. You should not have had to fight, as I can tell you've had your fill of that. And...you don't have to stay if you don't want to. Being a hero isn't what most make it out to be."

I said nothing, not knowing what else to say. I actually wasn't sure what to think. Sure, she'd betrayed us, but her reasons had been noble, though she had gone in over her head, leading to her friend's death. Not only that, but she was also _apologizing_. So far, she was the only one that seemed to care about how _I_ felt about all this. And she'd also read into my annoyance with my newfound status, even though this was our first meeting since _then_. This was too much.

She nodded at me, ruffled her feathers, and took off with a few powerful flaps from her wings, flying in a tight circle before leaving the brief wind tunnel for new horizons.

I watched her figure glide through the air before turning away.

_Maybe it's time for me to leave too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank You to Omnega the Omniscient, japaneserockergirl, and Fallen Vanguard for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D<strong>_


	20. Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 20: Pride and Prejudice

I hadn't gotten to be part of the preparatory crew for the fete since I had recently woken up from a ten-day-sleep (more like unconsciousness). Plus, I was the "hero of the hour."

Instead, I'd munched an apple (I was careful to do so slowly, since I'd thrown up shortly after my feast the night before) while watching groups of Pokémon going hither and yon with supplies. Eventually, String had joined me and we chatted casually about everything and nothing.

He told me to be careful, since I had only woken up the day before, but I ignored him. It was bad enough being off my feet all last evening. I wanted to _walk around_!

"So, have you seen Athena?" he had asked.

"Oh, her? She left," I replied, fighting to keep a grimace off my face.

"I see."

"What is it?" I questioned. If I didn't know better, I'd say String was…disappointed. _Nah. Couldn't be._

"I wanted her to _stay_…"

_Or it could be. _"What the hell for?" I exclaimed. Sure, the bug was forgiving, but this was just too much.

"Well...it would've been nice."

I stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, and String sighed. "Even if she betrayed us, she had the forest's best interest at heart. She…_liked_ it here. I...I think she at least deserved to attend the fete before she left."

When I didn't say anything, he continued: "You must understand, Audino. She was a _hero_ here. She always tried her best to defend Pokémon like me, and she and Ares were both our voices when we had none," the moth looked away, before shaking his head and lowering it.

"Even if she was a traitor...she did it for _us_. For Ares. For _our_ future."

"I think you're looking into it too much String. What matters is that it's because of her that Ares is _dead_," the last word was said without emotion. I didn't want to think about the conversation I'd had either. Too much of that line of thought made for a headache. And I did _not_ want another headache so soon after the last.

"Yes, her intentions were pure, but her actions were not," String gazed at me, eyes arcing in sorrow.

I shook my head, "String...you've always managed to make my head hurt," I grinned at him. "Let's just concentrate on other stuff."

The bug smiled faintly, "All right, Audino, have it your way."

"I'm looking forward to the fete," I offered.

"I know," the bug replied, before his eyes closed in a grin. "And I made sure to tell the suppliers to have plenty of apples."

"Hey, I can't help it that they're so damn delicious!"

"Whatever, Audino."

"You don't understand since you're just a berry-muncher."

"They're not bad, but Orans are by far better."

"So says you!"

"So knows me!"

"Keh, you just _think_ you know!"

"No...I _know_ I know!"

"How would _you_ know?"

"Well, at least I know that you don't know what to know about knowing!"

"Don't try and confuse me!"

"Exactly, you're confused. It's obvious you have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about _knowing_!"

"I thought we were talking about food."

"...Damn, we were, weren't we?"

We both laughed.

Still snickering, a jolt of pain struck through me when I remembered my plans. Could I leave all this behind?

I had to.

I was growing sick of Pokémon in general, and wanted to get the hell out of here. But quite a few things had changed in the forest. I hadn't noticed them before, more caught up in everyone's reactions toward me and my friends than anything else.

For the good parts: the smaller and weaker Pokémon were getting braver. They'd seen String, a _nobody_, become a somebody, and they wanted in. Not only this, but with the fall of Caractacus, everyone just simply seemed _happier_.

For the bad parts: the stronger Pokémon weren't too happy about this change in attitude. There hadn't been a backlash yet, but I was worried about when this would occur. Lastly, weak or not, there was a forest-wide hatred against birds.

It must have started while I was still knocked out, but I noticed that most Pokémon were now snubbing the bird Pokémon. Starly of all sizes, a Staravia here or there, they were outcast. It worried me, but there wasn't much that I could do about it. And my feelings toward birds weren't very positive anyway.

Still, I knew deep down that quite a few of these Pokémon had to have been loyal members of KESFO. So overall, it was a bad situation.

The forest was slowly dividing, and I wondered how this would all pan out.

ooo

When the fete began, I'd listened in awe as Krick had led a group of other Kricketune in a beautiful rising melody that ended in a triumphant note. It was a spirited start to this celebratory night.

I was fascinated with music. Depending on pitch, rhythm, tone, and many other things, it could convey a host of expressions and emotions. Plus, my good hearing allowed me to listen to all the nuances and variations that occurred from one Pokémon to the next. For instance, I could tell that Krick had a very crisp, pure tone that never wavered, both in his chirps, and his arm music. The emotion he lacked in his everyday voice was very much present in his melodies. He started off joyful, gradually changing to a march of sad remembrance for lost companions, and then returned in a hopeful tremor that soon released into a glorious finale promising a new beginning.

It was definitely something worth listening to. Not only that, but it accurately reflected the mood of everybody here and simultaneously brightened the atmosphere.

I could tell how he'd made squad leader.

Since we weren't humans, we didn't eat at a long table for the feast like I'd seen on television. Nope, instead, food was ordered into type and size. Some Pokémon liked the juicy, almost overripe food, while others enjoyed the smaller, harder, less ripe stuff (I don't know why; they were insane). Each type lay on a bed of leaves in a large pile. There was enough for everybody to eat their fill. Mounds of apples, Orans, Pechas, and various other berries lay in abundance.

I was led to sit with String, Sabine, and Motor, along with the rest of the ghosts. They'd separated our group from the others, and my brow puckered in a frown. Even the squad leaders were separate from the regular KESFO Pokémon, and they were separated from the civilians, while the birds were off in a corner, part of KESFO or not. I didn't like this at all. Such cut-and-dry separation...why was it needed? The gang war was over; there was no need for anything like this now.

We all ate peacefully together, and I watched Krick leave the squad leader group to return to his orchestra/chorus (well...they did a bit of both—how I couldn't guess, since that just sounded hard) to guide them through more songs.

"He's really good, right?" String asked me.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "He is."

We both sat, side by side, just listening to the music. It was peaceful, and even Motor stayed silent, enjoying the stirring sounds.

Eventually, the clamor that had been present before the music died down, and by the time Krick and the rest of his..._chorchestra_ had finished, it was completely silent. I was going to clap since I had paws (those like String usually ended up whistling or cheering), but nobody else did.

"Psst, harebrain, we applaud _after_ their final piece," Sabine nudged me.

"Oh," I replied shortly, annoyed that I didn't know.

"Don't worry, you're just dumb like that," she giggled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

She was going to respond, probably to tell me to lighten up, when A'Tuin rose from his splayed position, getting everybody's attention.

"My dear Pokémon, most, if not all of you must know the reason we are all gathered here tonight." He paused meaningfully. "Eleven nights ago, Caractacus and his Murkrow were defeated by a group of brave young warriors." At this he mentioned the dead, and I creased my brow as a few ghosts were named (how did he know them by name anyway?) and Ares. The gathered Pokémon stilled at her name, and I could see that the plucky young monkey had made more than a few friends that would mourn her. After this he introduced us (and in quite a more cheerful tone), and I stared as he spoke Gengar's name, the ghost floating up so everybody could see him.

I listened in increasing dread as he went through the rest of the ghosts, and made his way to Motor, then String, and then Sabine.

She rose to her feet and nodded at the gathered Pokémon, who stared at her in awe. They had all heard of her fighting skills. I respected her calm, because I wasn't so sure I'd have any. Publicity wasn't my thing. My knees knocked in anticipatory anxiety, and I almost cursed.

"And last but not least, Audino!" the tortoise's voice boomed.

I stood up, giving a sickly smile to everybody, before quickly returning to the ground. A'Tuin mentioned a few things I'd done. He'd done this for the rest, but the list of my accomplishments was notably higher than the others.

_ Great...just what I need. More damn attention._

It was obvious that he was hamming it up. I'd noticed how he'd listed me with two known former KESFO members: String and Sabine. But maybe I had been one myself. After all of the fighting I'd done for them, maybe I'd achieved membership status among them.

It didn't matter anyway, since "Keep Eterna Safe from Outsiders" was gone. Eventually he continued in that arching, rumbling voice of his, varying his pitches from a gentle croon to a tornado of sound. I could tell that he had achieved the single-minded attention of every Pokémon there, just from his voice alone.

I just sat there, not paying attention.

Because despite all his pretty words, all of his heartfelt speeches, it was pretty apparent to _me_, from everything that I had heard, from Athena, Caractacus, String, and Ares (the first two weren't that reliable, but the last two were), that he cared nothing for those beneath him.

In fact, when I stopped to think about it, he was still a mystery. He probably could've lived in peace, unbothered by the birds, with his enormous size and strength alone. He had no affection for those under him, so the obvious reason for his actions was impossible (protecting the forest from Caractacus). Which beggared the question.

Why?

Why all of this? Why _everything_? Just...why?

I didn't know the answer.

"And I am pleased to inform you that we have decided upon a new order. There is no need for KESFO anymore, but to prevent future encroaches upon this virgin forest, we have decided to form a group of hardworking Pokémon that will patrol the borders of Eterna. They will monitor any and all outsiders and make the proper measures to protect this place. They will also patrol within the forest, to prevent internal strife."

_Cheers._

I felt a touch of dread, and I watched, transfixed, unable to look away (block my ears for that matter), as A'Tuin continued in that slow, measured, confident voice. He was an unstoppable avalanche, a force of nature in his whims.

"They will be called the EFR, or Eterna Forest Rangers. I have already discussed it with the former KESFO squad leaders, and they have agreed," he glanced at Krick for a second, "that this is the best solution for everybody. There will be leaders, and they will each report to the 'head leader.' Aside from me, he will be the most powerful voice in the forest."

I didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"It is my pleasure to announce the nomination for this prestigious position. We have thought long and hard over it, and decided that there is no better alternative for this than—our very own hero, the one who protected this forest with his own four paws, Audino!"

Clapping. Or cheering. I was the only one not doing it. Except for my group of..._friends_? Yes, friends. Because they understood what the rest did not.

Krick and Buck were both squad leaders, but even they looked unsure as they peered across at me, Krick from his position in the _chorchestra_, and Buck from his position with all the other former squad leaders.

I remembered the last time I'd felt the intensity of A'Tuin's stare on me, when I'd mindlessly agreed to join KESFO. The other Pokémon gazed at me expectantly, adding to the pressure. I guess I was supposed to acknowledge the great honor bestowed on me, or some other such nonsense. My mouth dried up. My paws fisted themselves without thought, and my legs trembled.

A'Tuin continued after my silence (probably assuming it was a silence of agreement), babbling something about cleansing the forest of all who didn't belong. He painted great pictures of honor and loyalty and justice, until the audience was frenzied with both pride and prejudice. Eventually he mentioned the target of all of this: the birds. They must have figured it out by then anyway, as by the time he addressed them; they had all mysteriously vanished from sight.

"No," it didn't want to come out, choked my throat on the way, actually. But I forced it out anyway.

String froze from his spot next to me, and Sabine gazed at me with an unreadable expression.

I swallowed, the previous fear dying to be replaced by a blazing inferno. _This is not what I wanted! This isn't what I _fought_ for!_

I might not be the most intelligent of Pokémon, but even _I_ could tell when I was being used. And I did not like it. At all.

No, I could see where this was heading. If I let this continue, here and now, the injustices would just continue in a vicious cycle. Sure, the weak and the strong might finally be united, but they'd be united _against_ something. Was a common enemy the only way to get Pokémon to work together?

There would be more Pokémon like String, beaten back into the background. I could see a future where the birds would be eliminated, and the new _leaders_ of this order would be the first to do this, just like the KESFO of old. And after that, with the birds gone, what would be left tying the two groups—the weak and the strong—together? I could see them reverting to their old ways quickly enough.

What I'd hoped would be that with the fall of KESFO, things would go back to normal. But then again, what was _normal_ wasn't all that good of a choice either. Wild Pokémon scrabbling for every scrap of food and territory they could get. Maybe I'd envisioned a place where everybody could live in peace with each other, and everybody would be equal in rank and equally treasured.

That was a dream that could never become reality. Only in a perfect world would that be possible.

So was this a good alternative? I couldn't be sure, but what I _did_ know was that a) I'd already planned on leaving anyway, b) this…what was the word…scapegoating was just _wrong_, and c) I would not become A'Tuin's pawn. I would not be _used_. I was sick of being nothing more than a piece in the game played by the great and powerful. From now on, there would be no affiliation. No more taking sides. No more of this. Maybe it was weak. Maybe if I took this position, I'd be able to change the whole situation, and eventually replace A'Tuin as a wise and trustworthy leader.

Or maybe I'd end up just like him, and lose sight of my _own_ goals and ideals.

I couldn't trust myself with power. I'd seen what it did to others.

My fate was in my own paws. Which would I choose? Power…or freedom?

I needed to speak. To speak for those that weren't here, and couldn't defend themselves. _I_ had to be the first to protest, because nobody else was doing anything.

_"No."_

* * *

><p>Yay, I've reached the hundred review mark! <strong>RuningWitSizorz<strong> was the catalyst (and this chapter is dedicated to you, Runing! :D) but all of you reviewers contributed. If it weren't for your heartfelt words, I would never have been able to scrounge up enough motivation to make it this far in my writing. I, being the lazy bum I am, would've probably given up by chapter five and started another story, only to give _that_ up after chapter three or so. I'm far too lazy for my own good...

**Again, thank you to Omega the Omniscient, japaneserockergirl, and RuningWitSizorz for reviewing!**


	21. Leaving the Sanctuary

Chapter 21: Leaving the Sanctuary

Everybody stared.

I said nothing, arms folded stubbornly over my chest. This was something that I couldn't give on.

I didn't notice until later that the rumbling gravel that was A'Tuin's voice had stopped until I heard it again. "What was that?" There was the barest tint of…_something_ in this voice. What was that again? Oh yes, _threat_.

"I'm done," I spoke simply, pausing to let the words hang. "I'm sorry, A'Tuin," though I really wasn't. "But I'm leaving this place. You're lucky I stayed as long as I did."

My eyes stayed on the tortoise, no matter how hard they wanted to stray. To my friends, to see their reactions to all of this.

A'Tuin stared at me, and I gazed back. My earlier nervousness had gone, leaving determination in its wake.

He coughed stiffly, "If that is truly how you feel, then we cannot stop you. You are your own Pokémon."

_ Yeah, and I bet it's costing you everything to say that._

The tortoise sighed, "We shall have to discuss the appointment of the head leader—"

"Personally, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why do you believe that?"

"The birds."

"What about them?"

"They deserve better."

"They are traitors." A pause, "You yourself have shown a less than positive view on them. Why the change?"

"Not _all_ of them are traitors."

"How do you know? How do you know that they weren't secretly affiliated with Athena? It makes more sense to stick with your own kind. We cannot prove they weren't."

"We cannot prove they _were_."

It was a stand-off. A'Tuin sighed, giving off the air of an old grandpa. "Audino," I shook with rage at his tone. Such a mightier-than-thou attitude… "You are young yet, and do not know all the ways of the world. With such naivety, it will be easier for those with less compunctions than you or I to take advantage of you."

I shook my head. His big words wouldn't scare me. "Whatever you mean, I know for sure I won't let _you_ take advantage of me!"

"_What_ are you saying?" his voice had deepened to a growl.

"Exactly what I said! I'll never become your pawn!"

The old tortoise paused, and I could see the beginnings of rage build behind his old red eyes. "So that is how you behave? That is how you show your appreciation of the prestigious position you have been offered? By accusing me of—"

"Manipulation," I finished. My jaw ached from the strain of not clenching my teeth. My paws felt stiff and ready to curl. My eyes burned. "So easily you let those that do not fit into your views of a _perfect world _slam into the dirt!" I hissed. "So easily you let them fight for you, their only usefulness as extra bodies to be thrown into a war." I'd been doing a lot of observing and a lot of thinking these past two days. It was time for somebody to speak out, to say what everybody knew but was too scared to voice.

"You do not know—"

"Know what? That you're just as bad as Caractacus?"

"Silence!" his voice thundered. We all paused to take our bearings as the earth shook. Those vibrations _hurt_.

I knew I'd stepped too far at the furious look in his eyes, but I was surprised at what happened next.

The surrounding Pokémon that had been silent this whole time started whispering among themselves. Mainly the smaller, weaker ones. Eventually all of them glared at A'Tuin. And I realized something just then.

_ Did I…? Did I just start a rebellion?_

From the shocked looks on my friends' faces, I think I just did.

Krick and Buck walked over to stand next to me. _Guess they're not half bad after all._ "A'Tuin, give it up," Krick spoke, his voice laced with sympathy. "Nothing you do can bring _him_ back."

The great tortoise flinched, before slumping. "I know…" he whispered. "But still…"

He looked up, and this time his face seemed…older. "You are right. There is no need to foment hatred against those who have fought valiantly. However…" he paused. "Caractacus is gone, but he may return. Complete anarchy is not an option. There _must_ be some semblance of order so that we may prepare for outside interference again."

I nodded, feeling like I'd missed something besides the meaning of those words. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed, ignoring more of the shocked looks. "But be careful. No Pokémon stays down forever. You keep crushing it for too long, and it eventually _fights back_." I let an ominous tone color my words for a second, before turning around, satisfied with my warning.

Complete silence surrounded me as I returned to my home, the other Pokémon making way for me, from respect or anger I couldn't tell. I fell asleep underneath my familiar apple tree, ignoring my doubts. I would sleep here for tonight, and leave tomorrow morning.

_I will leave…_

The next morning, the day dawned bright and cold. I picked up a few apples that had fallen, took a drink of water from my spring, and bid the place a soundless goodbye.

When I turned around, my eyes met three pairs of dark brown, one pair of yellow, and one of blue. "Hello," I muttered dully.

"Are you sure about this?" Krick asked.

I nodded. "This place holds too many memories," I ignored how cheesy that sounded, and looked down at my paws.

Buck stared at me, before gently nudging me with a cold nose.

"Audino, you don't want…?" that was String.

I sighed, and nodded once more. "Sorry, String," I gave him a lopsided grin, one that he returned uncertainly.

"You _are_ your own Pokémon," Sabine said, and I could hear a note of regret in her tone.

"Yeah…" I trailed off to look at her. For some reason, I felt more reluctant than ever to leave _her_ here. It felt…strange. Would we ever see each other like this again?

She smiled at me, a dead smile.

I turned to Motor, who sobbed once before throwing himself at me. "Motorwillmissbigpinkfuzzy…"

"Hey, hey!" I scolded. "No calling me big pink fuzzy all right?"

The ghost shook his head, "Ifyou'releavingI'llcallyouwhateverIwant."

I smiled sadly, "I guess you have that right."

I turned around when String spoke, "Audino…I'm coming with."

Surprise left me breathless for a second. I should've expected something like this.

"No," I shook my head. "This is for me and me alone."

"You're so stubborn," he whispered, "But no matter what you say, I'm going."

"But String," I argued. "You have a life here. You're strong, well-liked, and happy." _Not to mention you can catch up with Krick like you always wanted._

The moth shook his head, "No, I can't let you wander off by yourself. You've always been alone, but you don't have to be anymore. I'm your best friend…" he choked off.

I noticed that the others had left to give us privacy, and was thankful. "String, I—"

"No! Just listen! When we fought Caractacus, you tried to handle him all by yourself! That's when I realized… You've always been like that, right? Sabine figured it out before me, but now that I know I won't let you just walk off like this!"

_ "There will be times when you must rely on others…"_ the words rang in my head. Shaking it, I stared at String. "But what about Krick? Isn't he your friend?"

"He's not the one that thinks he can do everything without any help!" the bug screeched. I winced at both his pitch and volume.

Sighing, I shook my head. "String, I can't just take you away from everything here. This forest…needs somebody like you."

The bug shook his head, "You need me more."

At my denial, his voice shook, "Don't try to deny it, Audino. You need others! You can't just be alone all the time. I won't let you fall like you did before!"

"Fall…?"

The moth nodded. "I saw what happened. You froze up. You looked like…like there was nothing left to live for. It was scary…"

At his words, I felt the familiar fear rise to choke me, and I knew if I let it get to me then the demons would come back. Shaking my head, I concentrated all my attention on the bug before me. "String…don't worry. I'll be fine."

"No you won't, not by yourself."

And he was right. I _wouldn't_ be fine. For all I was sick of Pokémon, I knew I'd be even worse off alone. There'd be nothing to stop the memories from flooding me once again.

If I truly _hadn't_ dreamed up that scene with Victini, then my body was about as messed up as it could get. There was a chance I'd slip into insanity again, but without somebody to snap me out of it this time... Even if the legendary had stopped the damage from spreading, it still did nothing for the damage that had already been done. I couldn't examine myself like a nurse, but I knew that my mind was in bad shape, and those headaches had probably been a result of the radiation. That, or stress. Or both. The decrease in stamina might also have something to do with my condition. Well, only one way to find out.

But I'd do that later. For now, I needed to focus.

Breathe.

Relax.

"String," I started weakly.

But he wouldn't let me speak. Shaking his head, he fluttered closer and I could see the determination shining in his eyes. Nothing I said would sway him.

When did he grow up so fast?

I nodded finally. "Fine."

It was one word. One word only, but that one word meant the world. String was so _good_. He was so _happy_ to follow me, away from everything he knew. He'd probably never even stepped foot outside the forest.

And I, a weakling, was letting him do this.

Shame pricked me, and I sighed. "It'll be dangerous."

"I know."

"Have you ever been outside Eterna Forest?"

"No."

"You do realize there's a chance you might die?"

"There was a chance I might die back when I fought Caractacus."

"You're leaving everybody you know though."

"_You_ could always stay, but I know you won't."

"No, you're right. I won't. But I completely understand if you don't—"

"Audino. I'm coming. That's that."

"Fine."

That word again, repeated.

I was such a weakling.

ooo

We headed north, and I sighed when I saw a familiar see-through form.

"Hello, Geng-chan," I smirked.

"Hello, big pink fuzzy," the ghost smirked back.

"Bastard."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Shithead."

"Craptu—"

"Audino! No swearing!" Five guesses as to who spoke there.

"I'll do whatever the hell—"

"He said not to swear."

"Fuck you."

String sighed, while Gengar looked tickled pink. Not literally…since _I_ was the pink one here, but still.

"So," the ghost started. "You're leaving."

I nodded.

"Well, take care of yourself then, kid. You really shook up that fete. If it makes a difference, I think that you did well."

I ignored the "kid" comment, "Heh, you know, I never thanked you for your help back there."

The ghost grinned, "Well, I'm assuming that means 'thank you.' For that, you're welcome."

I smiled, and we clasped paws. I brushed off the cold feeling from his, and stepped back, letting String say his goodbyes.

We left him standing there, waving at us. I ignored how the world seemed to blur in front of me.

We were taking a quiet forest path to the northern (or would you call it eastern?) exit. I'd arrived from the south, and I had no need to go further that way. Despite the chilly weather, north it'd be.

We turned right to head east.

String smiled at me, "You know, there are many things said about Eterna Forest."

I looked at him.

"Yes," he gazed upwards, at the canopy of green above. "It's said that it's the place where time stands still, though others have argued that it's the place where time flows eternally. Any way you say it, you can't help but believe that Eterna Forest is a sanctuary out of time itself."

"And we're leaving that sanctuary," I pointed out.

The bug nodded, "Yes. But in a way, isn't that how everybody grows?"

I stayed silent, though I couldn't help but agree.

"Time is an interesting thing, huh," the bug mused. "I've heard said that it can be sweet, borrowed, and lost."

I let him babble. He was obviously nervous about leaving.

"There are phrases. Like 'time flies when you're having fun.' Or 'he's playing for time,' or even that 'time heals all wounds.'"

I nodded. "Pokémon and humans alike are obsessed with it."

The bug smiled at me, "Well, in a way, you could look at it that we're finally entering the real world."

I stared down. The so-called "real world" had never left me. Maybe that's what set me apart from the others, why I could never truly fit in.

"Cheer up!" String nudged me, and I turned to glare halfheartedly.

"It's clearing up!" the bug shouted. I looked up, to see the trees giving way to endless blue.

I breathed silently, before stepping out from the sanctuary of the forest. This was _my_ choice to leave, though I wasn't alone in my decision.

I turned to look at String, who gazed upwards in undisguised wonder and joy. Had he ever seen such a large view of the sky? Probably not.

I stepped onto a yellow road; my paws remembered the feel of the hard-packed dirt caked with pebbles. This was _our_ path. And we would follow it, to wherever it would go.

* * *

><p>By the way, while writing this, I was listening to Final Fantasy music set to random (it's my favorite music to listen to while writing, I call it my emotional music) and Aeris' Theme played during the goodbye scene, while Tifa's Theme played during String's scene. Oddly coincidental, isn't it? O.o<p>

**Many thanks to zzzp2, Fallen Vanguard, and Omega the Omniscient for reviewing! :D**

And thanks to all of you readers, for being here with me through this, even the lurkers. ;) It's been a long, hard road, and we're not even done yet! :)


	22. A2: Like a Pokémon Needs a Bicycle

_Arc 2: The Journey_

Chapter 1: Like a Pokémon Needs a Bicycle

"I believe I can fly!"

"Urgh…"

"I believe I can touch the sky!"

"Stop _singing_!"

"I think about it every niight and daaaaay!"

"Shut up!"

"Spread my wings and fly awaa-aay!"

"Dear Pokémon lords…just _shut up_! You have awful posture, your breathing…I don't want to even _start_ there, it's obvious you've _never_ had lessons, plus your pitch is _off the scales_, so _stop_ torturing my _ears_!"

"Wow…_someone's_ a critic."

"Fuck off…"

"Yep. _There's_ the Audino we all know and love."

We were currently coasting down the "Cycling Road" as the humans called it. It probably would've been nice on any other day.

Instead, String had the _fantastic_ idea of taking a bicycle out for a joyride. Which might've been one of his more creative and _fun_ ideas, if it weren't for the fact that I had absolutely no _fricking_ clue how to drive one!

It'd been a scene filled with the melodies of "oh shiiiit!" and "aaaauuuuugh!" and "we're gonna diiiiieee you idiot mooooth!"

That's why when I'd finally figured out that the two weird protruding sticks were used to steer the bike it was goodbye "death by a painful crash" and hello "opportunity to live!"

Yeah, haven't had too many of _those_ moments, for good or for bad.

I was busy clinging for life to the handlebars (at least I _think_ that's what they were called) while String was hitching a ride on the seat just behind me. I figured those things by my feet were useful _somehow_ but so far they weren't working.

"Hey, there are Pokémon on that bike!"

"And one of them is singing—badly!"

"Crap, String, now look at what you did!" I griped. "Your terrible singing abilities have drawn a mob of critics to us!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"If it were any worse I'd have gone deaf!"

"Whoa, did you see that pink thing?"

"Let's get 'em!"

Because of my excellent pair of ears, I was still able to hear those chumps even after we'd passed them and even with the roar of the wind.

"Great…" I sighed. "Looks like I'll have to take care of things…"

I turned my head around (String kept his bug-eyes on the road), ready to freeze those puny humans in their tracks. I attempted to gather the ice power before my paws like I'd done before. Eventually, I tried to unleash the energy, letting go of the handlebars for a second.

But nothing happened.

"That…was anticlimactic Audino…" the bug next to me sweatdropped.

"Shut up! That was to fake them out!" I snapped. "Lemme try again!"

"I think you should worry more about the fork in the road!"

"What? OhshitohlordieVictini! Crapsicle! Just wait while I turn this thing!" I shifted the bike to the right, screaming profanities all the while.

"Dude! What's your problem?" a biker I almost hit snapped out, and then I heard the telltale, "What the—" before we left him in our dust.

"Audino! Three bikers right behind us!"

"Well, since you're the only one that can do something about it without us crashing, why don't _you_ do something?" I snapped. "I've gotta keep my paws on the bars, otherwise we'll—"

"Die?"

"Yeah, smartass!"

Then I heard the words I'd been dreading, "Go, Pikachu!"

"Staravia, it's time!"

"Ponyta, go!"

"Shit! String, you think you can handle them?"

"Um…they look kind of strong…"

"Then that's a no?"

"Well, I can try to slow them down…"

"Then do it!"

"Okay…"

Next thing I knew, I heard the hiss of his String Shot, and then the sound of something large crashing to the ground.

I wasn't able to look back though, a bit preoccupied with the building that was drawing ever closer to us.

"Okay, I'm going to try something different…" I muttered.

"…Are we going to get killed?"

"Just shut up! I need to concentrate!"

If I could time it right, then maybe I could use Psychic to get us out of this mess. At the very least, it might end up slowing the bike.

_Urgh…work, work please. Just work!_ I had a heck of a time concentrating for this attack normally, but now, when I really needed it… Well, I would just hope it would _work_.

However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach that place. The place where my mind, completely calm and confident, could harness a mysterious power that left me with headaches.

"Audinoooo! It's not woooorkiiiing!" String cried from behind me.

"No shit, Sherlock," I grumbled to myself. "Well, do you have any bright ideas then?" We were getting closer and closer to the building, which fortunately had no doors, but the bike was losing control fast.

"Noooo!"

"Well then, shut up!"

"You're so mean…"

I gritted my teeth and chanced a look back. A fire horse-thing had fallen over, string tangling its hooves up. However, some yellow rat and the Staravia were still tailing us.

Humph. The race was on.

"Eat my dust, you puny pancakes!" I cackled before turning to String. Nodding at the Pokémon behind us, I turned back to the road in front.

"Okay, a little to the left, now a little to the right, oops, there's a rock, okay, keep going…"

I had learned once that balance had something to do with hearing. I had no idea how true that was, but so far I had managed to keep the bike in control, so maybe there was something to it.

"Geronimoooo!" I yelled as we zoomed through the gateway. By now both String and I had started to laugh from all the excitement.

"Are they still behind us?" I asked.

Still chuckling, the bug turned around, "Nope. They're just standing there. Looks like they've given up."

I glanced back, working hard to prevent a laughing fit. Heh. The bozos had their mouths wide open like they were trying to catch Beautifly with them.

Turning my attention back to steering the bike, I led it up two short flights of stairs. "Where are the brakes on this thing?"

"I don't think you should be worrying about that, Audino," String voiced worriedly.

"Why?" I asked, before my eyes widened, "Oh, shit! A cliff!"

"Time to fly," the moth agreed, before I felt a sudden pinching around my sides.

"Ow, what're you doing?" I snapped.

"Trying to lift you to safety…oh, wow, you're heavy! Eat a few apples too many?" String had barely managed to lift me a few inches from the bicycle.

"No, I got it from working out," I replied. "It's muscle." I sighed in relief when the bike zoomed out from underneath us. Meaning we weren't on it.

"It's fat; that's what it is. You're a fat Pokémon, Audino," the moth gasped out before dropping me past where the cliff ended.

"Oof! You're just making excuses for your weakness," I groaned, rubbing my sore tail. "So where the heck are we?" I glanced around.

"Looks like we're near some mountains," String said. Turning to see what he was looking at, I stared upward.

"Oh, um…wow," I breathed. I'd seen some smaller versions while I was in Eterna City, but it'd been a while since I'd seen some _huge_ ones. The last time had…been in Unova.

The mountains soared up into the sky and extended outward in a straight line from both to our left and right. I couldn't see the end of the range either way. Above us, the rock narrowed into sloping humps. We lay in the westward side, which I could tell because descending sun lit up the range beautifully. I could see small shadows where the brown stone wasn't as smooth.

"Wow."

"Agreed."

We stared at it, lost for words. I couldn't help the flood of nostalgia. Of a different time, in a different place, with different companions.

_But I wouldn't trade this, what I have now, for anything._

The cry of a bird pierced the silence, and the spell was broken.

"You know…I stole a map back in Eterna City," String said, voice shaky. "While you were off staring at statues, I was busy doing _useful_ things."

"Like stealing bikes?" I mocked, reluctantly dragging my eyes from the behemoths in front of us. "And that statue was _fascinating_! I've never _seen_ a Pokémon like that!"

"Yeah, whatever," String's voice had steadied. "Sure, it may have been interesting, but it didn't help us! I'm the one with the map!"

"Aren't I usually the practical one? If I remember right, you'd always be the one staring off into space and mumbling things about wanting to be a hero," I crossed my arms.

"Th-that's not the same!" the bug stammered. "Besides, you did a good deal of staring off and muttering yourself!"

"Great, we're both nuts," I sighed. "Fine, let's look at the Victini-damned map."

"You say that a lot," the moth remarked, still not bringing out the map. "What's a Victini?"

"Ah…" I started, suddenly remembering the wacko dream I'd had. "It-it's basically the god of victory. The Pokémon's not very well-known, even within my home region, but it's still pretty damn powerful, known or not."

"I see…" the bug said. "Like the lake guardians then?"

"Probably," I replied, "Whoever they are."

"The lake guardians are the protectors and guardians of Sinnoh," the Pokémon spoke solemnly. "Not much is known about them, and most have forgotten their names, but they are who we Pokémon pray to when we need guidance in anything concerning knowledge, emotion, or willpower. Athena told me about them, and that there are other guardians of Sinnoh, but not much is known about them, and she wouldn't elaborate."

"I see…" I nodded. Athena again. What a mysterious Pokémon. Where did she learn all the crap that she knew anyway?

"So…" I said, "About that map…"

"Oh! Yeah!" String fluttered up, and then groaned. "I put it in the basket of the bicycle!"

"Really? Well, where is it now then?"

"Well…" the moth flew up, "Looks like it crashed at the base of the cliff. I'll get it."

"Okay," I agreed

It wasn't long before the bug was back. "Well, it's a bit worse for wear, but hopefully it'll still be readable…"

Glancing over the mud-streaked paper, I sighed and clapped a paw to my head. "Well, great. We have a mud, I mean dud map now."

"No, it's still _somewhat_ legible," the bug muttered. "Let's see…we came from Eterna…and down that little road, and…oh! We're next to Mt. Coronet!"

"Mt. Coronet?"

"Yeah, it's part of a mountain range that supposedly goes the whole breadth of Sinnoh," the bug exclaimed. "Athena told me!"

I scowled at the mention of that stupid bird, "Well, what else do you know about it?"

"That's it… But it's enough, right?"

"I guess…"

"By the way…" String began in an odd tone. "Where exactly _are_ we going? You never said…" His voice rose near the end. _There's a lot you don't say_ went unsaid, but I heard it clear as day anyway.

"I…" my eyes flickered from side to side. "I don't exactly know…" I confessed. I turned away to look toward the mountain. "I just wanted…to get away."

"So you don't have any clue where you're going?"

"Not really," I shrugged and glanced upward. "But, you know, I've hardly been anywhere besides the forest here."

"Hmm…" String looked at me and turned away. "Well, let's go then!" he flew toward the nearby cave entrance.

_ Urgh…what is this feeling? My stomach hurts…_ I sighed. String was upset, that much I could sense, but I had no clue why. _He's as hard to read as a girl…well, Sabine was harder, but String's a close second._

Shaking my head, I overtook the bug, and we entered the cavern.

_Brr…_ I held my arms around my body. _Why is it so damn cold in here?_

We passed through quickly, my ears twitching at the sound of Pokémon. Fortunately, they hung back, letting us by. They must have realized that we'd be out of their fur soon.

When we reached the other side, I looked up at the violet sky. "It's getting late, String. What say we call it a day?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Crossing a couple wooden bridges, we finally reached an area that wasn't mountainous and covered with rocks. String and I both were on the lookout for hostile Pokémon. This area had a river. Water tended to attract strong Pokémon, meaning we had to be careful. Though I didn't figure we'd have _too_ many problems. String was a second-evolution, and second-evolutions tended to be strong enough to cause any would-be attacker pause. Hopefully they wouldn't realize that he was a newly-evolved one.

Then again, bug Pokémon were renowned for their short lifespans and speedy changes into their second-evolution forms. Oh well. We would just have to be careful.

Settling underneath a lone tree in the middle of a grassy field, we spread out the map.

"It looks like…" String squinted. "Some place called Hearthome City is to the east…"

"Lemme see…" I nudged him over to look at it myself. "Hmm…you're right. Do you know anything about it?"

"Nothing," String shook his head.

I shook mine. Sometimes I forgot how young he was, with his resemblance to a walking-talking encyclopedia. Oh well. We'd find out tomorrow.

I settled down to sleep. With my hearing, nothing could sneak up on us, so both of us relaxed.

_What am I doing?_ I thought. Now that I had the time to think, I found my mind had stored up quite a few questions for me._ I guess that dream really _did_ happen and now I can't use my TM and HM moves. Plus what else I learned then. What am I going to do about all that? And now String's mad at me for some reason… I left because I was sick of Pokémon, but I still brought along one._

I shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. _I've always had a goal. Something to work for. At first it was to serve my trainer to the best of my ability. And then it was to get away from Unova. Then it was to live a peaceful life. And then it was to help KESFO against Caractacus. Then it was to get away from Eterna. Now…what's my goal now? Do I have one anymore?_

I shivered. _The days are getting chillier. Travel will be near-impossible once winter hits. What are we going to do then? Maybe my goal should be…finding a place to lay low for the winter. I don't want attention, I don't want to be a pawn, I just want String and I to be left alone… Maybe Hearthome City can provide that…_

I settled deeper into the grass. _Hopefully we'll find what we're looking for there._

* * *

><p>I do not own the song String sings: "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly.<p>

I decided to start over the chapter count at the beginning of every arc. Something to change things up a little bit I guess. :)

**Thanks to Omega the Omniscient, zzzp2, Fallen Vanguard, and Decapoda for reviewing! :D**


	23. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Chapter 2: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Hearthome City was a beautiful place, I admit.

Like Eterna, the place had brick paving and white picket fences, but the atmosphere was totally different. We floated through rivers of fog instead of cobblestone streets; our only guides the pale streetlamps that lined every corner. The buildings were solid brick with only a few exceptions, one of them being a stately structure of cold gray stone with soaring towers and arches decorated with complicated designs.

It was to this place that we first went.

Walking in, we noticed only a few people inside, sitting in long tables of sorts with their heads bowed. I treaded the cold marble floors with care, ears twitching at the unnatural silence.

"Audino," String hissed in a whisper but shattering the silence nonetheless. "Look over there! That's Mt. Coronet!"

Blinking, I turned to gaze at the far wall, where a couple of stone statues guarded a pair of stained-glass windows that let in the morning light as a rainbow of colors dancing across the floor. But it was the window in the center that my friend had drawn my attention to.

A landscape of a swirling sky and the mountain that shone like a star at its peak covered the window, the paint so thick that barely any light shone through. At once beautiful and ominous, I couldn't stop myself from stepping closer to inspect it.

"What do you think it means?" String asked.

"I don't know…" my voice was distant and strange to my ears. _It could mean nothing, but then again, it could mean _something_…_

My paw brushed the surface, the sudden sensation of ridged glass awakening me from my daze. I shook my head. "Never mind. Let's go back outside."

"All right," String nodded and drifted ahead.

Before leaving, I turned my head to glance back. A sudden chill had me shivering, and I quickly walked back into the sunshine of the outside world.

Once outside, we kept a lookout for trainers but nobody paid us any attention. It was a bit strange, but human beings could be kind of dense, so I decided not to look a gift Blitzle in the mouth and accept things as they were.

"What are we looking for again?" String asked as we passed yet another brick building.

I paused and turned around, "I dunno. Someplace to get out of the cold, perhaps."

"Huh?"

I shook my head and shot him a sideways glance. "You haven't seen winter yet, have you?" _Howling wind. Voices muffled by snow. The crack of splintering ice._

"I've heard of it, but no, I haven't actually _seen_ it."

"Figures," I breathed out, resuming my walk. "Well, let me tell you, it's _cold_. Colder than anything you've ever experienced. And I've heard that it gets _real_ cold here."

"Here?"

I gestured at our surroundings. "Here, Sinnoh. Compared to places like Unova or Hoenn, it's cold, at least so far as I've heard. And from what I've experienced, I agree."

"Have you spent a winter here?"

I shook my head. "Nope. This will be my first one here, just like you. I've heard that it's less harsh the farther south you go though."

"Is that why we've been heading south?"

I nodded. "At first I just wanted to get away from the forest, but now…" I paused. "Winter is coming, and we need to find a place to settle down when it hits."

"So are you thinking of this city?"

I thought about it for a bit, "Well it's all right, but if there's a place farther south, then that would be best."

"What about food?"

I stopped in my tracks. Truth to tell, I hadn't thought much about it. I was so used to living with a trainer…sure I could usually forage and get enough food for myself during plentiful times, but what about during the winter, when there was no fruit? Or would there still be some?

That was what was frustrating. I had never experienced a winter by myself. I'd never had to worry about it as a trained Pokémon. Plus, this was my first winter in a whole other region, and I'd even been stupid enough to drag another Pokémon into this mess.

_Perhaps it would have been better if I had stayed in that forest. With my status, I probably could have gotten advice from other Pokémon on how to deal with winter here. Instead, I'm out wandering the unknown with a companion who's never experienced the harshness of the outside world._

_Victini_, I sure could make a mess of things sometimes.

But it was too late to turn back now. We'd gone too far already.

"About food…" I trailed off, and then shook my head. "We'll have to find it somehow. I don't have any guarantees."

String nodded solemnly, but I wasn't sure if he got what I was really saying.

"Is the map clean now?" I asked him.

"Um…I think so. I tried to scrape off as much as the mud as I could."

_With what? Your wings? _"Okay, then, hand it over," I stopped walking, the ground going from rough cobblestone to prickly grass.

The map was filthy and hard to read. It was obvious that String hadn't done the best job of cleaning it, but I didn't hold that against him, since it was kind of impossible for him anyway. "It seems that Pastoria's the southernmost town besides a couple on the other side of the mountain."

"So do we go there then?"

"Pastoria? I guess," I rolled the map into a cylinder decisively. "According to the map, it's to the south. So we just take the southern gateway to the—"

"Gateway?"

I frowned. "You know, the buildings that separate routes and cities. Gateways. You mean you don't know?"

The bug shook his head.

"Huh. For once I know something you don't."

"Oh rub it in."

I chuckled, eyes narrowing with concentration. "There are…one, two, three gateways here. From what I remember—"

"We came from that one at the right," String interrupted.

"…Right," I nodded. "So then…since we came from the west…and right is west—"

"Straight ahead is south!"

"Exactly," I rolled my eyes at my companion. Some Pokémon thought it was cute when others finished your sentences, but to me it was just plain annoying.

A new voice interrupted our exchange. "Well, lookie here. What are two _hand_some fellas like you doing here?"

_ That accent…where have I heard it before?_

You see, every Pokémon species had a language. Some were so similar they could almost be the same; while others were so different one needed an interpreter to understand. But something I had discovered after coming here was that language depended not only on one's species, but one's _location_. In other words, there were different accents for different regions and routes.

The point may seem obvious, but humans seem to have this weird idea that all Pokémon speak the same language with the same accent. If that's not overgeneralizing I don't know _what_ is.

And this accent sounded disturbingly familiar.

I whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of a purple creature unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It looked kind of like a human, with a wide-brimmed, conical hat and a flowing dress with red jewels. But no human I'd ever heard had glowing red eyes and silence where there should have been breathing or the beat of a heart.

It cackled, "What, never seen a Mismagius before? I admit, our kind _are_ rare," it gave a twirl and bowed mockingly. The voice sounded feminine, so I decided it had to be a girl.

"No, I've never seen a Mismagius." _But I _have_ heard that accent before…_

_A purple-and-tan monkey with a long, hand-like tail and a bounce in her every step. _I watched the image flicker to the next. _The monkey plowing her way through a group of Murkrow, tears streaming from green eyes, teeth clenched and tail lashing out in a blur. _I blinked, working to maintain my neutral expression. _She lay there, blood flowing like streams from a long, sickle-shaped gash on her chest, uncaring of cries or battle shouts as she stared straight at an unseen sky._

_Ares…_

"Who…are you?" I asked, blinking rapidly.

"Who, me? You can call me Eris, honey," the Pokémon winked.

String stirred from his place beside me to introduce us. I'd briefly forgotten his presence in the face of this newcomer…this newcomer who sounded like a ghost. As in she didn't have a sound at all.

Ghosts were the only ones that I would _never_ hear coming. That and the fact I only had normal-type attacks…you couldn't blame me for fearing them.

"Hon, stop standing there like a Cyndaquil about to fire up. I'm not fixin' to hurt you.

I didn't know what a "Cyndaquil" was, but I got the gist of what she was saying. I had automatically shifted into a fighting stance, feet spread even with my shoulders and my forepaws curled into fists. I forced myself to relax, breathing out and letting my back slump a bit.

But still. If she came from the same place Ares had, then…

_Then what? Does it really matter anymore? Ares is dead, and that's that. End of story._

"There, that's better," the Pokémon grinned, ignoring or unseeing my unease. "After all, you folks are newcomers, and it wouldn't do for you to disturb the peace so soon after your arrival."

I snorted; turning my back while String started talking. "But what about you?"

"Me? My trainer isn't a native either, but she's gone and grown used to livin' here. Gotten herself a cozy job as a Gym Leader." She said the last two words as if they had earned a right to be capitalized.

And they had. Leading a Gym was a big honor. Official Pokémon League Gyms were far above the normal gyms or dojos that littered the land. Having fought in a few myself, I knew they more than deserved their fame.

"So you're a GLP then?" I asked, voice casual. Inside, though, my heart was racing. A _Gym Leader Pokémon_! The Gym Leaders may get all the credit, but they were nothing without their Pokémon. Gym Leader Pokémon were some of the best there were, in top-notch condition and fighting form. The only ones that stood above them were the Pokémon that defeated them…and the Pokémon of the Elite Four.

"Yessir," she said, smiling. "And proud I am to be one, as well."

"What are GLPs?" String asked from beside me.

I turned to look at him. "You know what comic-book superheroes are but you don't know what Gym Leader Pokémon are?"

"Selective learning?" Eris suggested.

"Selective _something_," I muttered before continuing, "All right, then. Official Pokémon League Gyms are a big thing among humans, especially human trainers. You _do_ know what trainers are, right?"

String drew himself up, "I'm not _stupid_, Audino. They pass through the forest all the time, looking for Pokémon to catch." He wilted slightly, "But they never tried to catch _me_."

"Good," I said bluntly. "Trainers are horrible. All they care about are winning Badges- not badges, but _Badges_- and getting strong."

"That's not entirely true," Eris argued.

"But it's true enough," I said. "Sure, some may be _nice_, but that doesn't change the fact that _they_ have all the power. They stuff you into Poké Balls and you don't even have the freedom to decide whether you want to go in one or not. They only let you out when they feel like it, and you have to fight for them so that they can win Badges to then challenge the Elite Four and the Champion."

I went on to explain more about the Pokémon League, expanding on some of the terms I'd mentioned before. "Gym Leader Pokémon, or GLPs as they're called, are some of the strongest around."

"I bet they're not as strong as you though, Audino," String exclaimed with all the confidence of the kid he was.

"Some are, some aren't," I allowed. "But the point is: they're strong. Very much so. Right Eris?"

"Right," the Mismagius nodded. "And I have to say that my trainer's one of the best out there."

"Most GLPs say that though…" I replied.

She shot me a glare. "Well, it's the truth this time!"

"Uh-huh."

The Pokémon smirked suddenly. "Well, since you're such a skeptic, why don't we prove it with a battle, right here, right now."

"A-a battle?" String stammered.

_You really stepped in it this time, Audino. _With my TM moves gone, I could only rely on my natural attacks, none of which could affect ghosts.

But I couldn't act like a wimp. Not when Pokémon like String, who still remembered the forest battles very clearly, had such faith in me.

I stepped forward, shoulders straight and smirking. "You're on," I shifted into my main battle stance.

"So you're not chickening out?" the ghost mocked.

"Not on your life," I rejoined.

"Good," she grinned. "I don't like to fight yellow-bellies," her grin widened till it showed bright white teeth. "They tend to run away before the fun _really_ begins."

I rolled my eyes. Intimidation tactics didn't work on me, even if the opponent _was_ a ghost. "Are you going to fight or aren't you?"

Her eyes glittered, "Fight, of course. First blood?"

"You don't have any," I pointed out.

"I guess I don't. Oh well," she flew forward, eyes glowing a brilliant violet. A glowing green orb flashed in front of me and I realized she had used Confuse Ray.

I gritted my teeth. Fortunately, Refresh wasn't a TM move. Unfortunately, it didn't heal confusion.

My concentration had already broken, and I only just managed to stagger out of the path of a beam of rainbow-colored rings.

Eyes swimming, my tangled thought process eventually decided on a move.

I yawned. As in a mouth wide-open, jaw splitting yawn.

Eris yawned back, her eyelids drooping. Shaking her head, she released a stream of glowing leaves.

_Magical Leaf,_ a part of my brain said. _Now what does it do again?_

_ Schick._

_ Oh yeah. _I looked down at the leaves sticking out of my side like spikes, confusion gone. _It's unavoidable. And it hurts like hell._

Shaking my head at the dark red liquid that seeped from the wounds, I tugged the leaves out gingerly, focusing on a certain move I hadn't used in a _long_ time.

By the time I tossed the last leaf to the ground, glowing green light surrounded me and sparkled across my wounds, closing the gashes as if they'd never been there. I still had to wipe the excess blood off, but I was at least fully recovered.

"So who won?" String asked from his position on the sidelines.

"Eris," I grumbled. "I may have sent her to sleep," I pointed with a cream-colored paw at the now-sleeping Pokémon. "But she still drew first blood." _I didn't know she had Magical Leaf up her sleeve. That's almost cheating. But at least I held my own. Still…_

Still it rankled. Without my TM moves I would never be able to defeat ghosts again. _Sure_ I could use status-inflictors on them, but none of my _attacks_ would actually work. Times like these I envied Pokémon with the Scrappy ability. Regenerator was nice and all, but it wasn't an _offensive_ ability.

Other Pokémon had told me that Audino were never meant to be lone fighters. Audino were meant to support, to back the _real_ fighters up. Which was why I'd been so happy to learn TM moves. They had made me _strong. _A _fighter_.

And now I was back to the weak, powerless me of before. It grated, especially after having a taste of true strength.

"Ugh…" a voice interrupted my ramblings. "Who…won?" the Mismagius lifted herself up from the ground, swaying slightly.

"You did," I admitted, crossing my arms and staring across at her. "You're not that bad after all."

"_That_ _bad_?" she exclaimed. "I'm more than that, I'm _good_, and don't you forget it, sweet stuff," she winked.

_Sweet stuff? _"Yeah, you're good all right. Good at—" a wing covered my mouth before I could finish. Choking on the scales, I slapped it off. "Knock it off, String! You're going to poison me. Don't forget you shed poison dust, all right?"

"Oh, sorry Audino," the Dustox apologized. "I just didn't want you to swear again."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't swear…_for now_," I whispered the last part.

"I heard that!"

Smirking unrepentantly, I glanced up when I noticed our surroundings getting brighter. The fog was burning up from the hot sun, coiling around my ankles instead of my neck.

Eris' eyes flickered from me to the sky. "Hmm…better head back to the Gym. Y'all want to come with? It's probably open by now."

"Oh, can we Audino? Can we?"

"Sure," I nodded. Although we'd originally planned on heading to Pastoria right away, we could stay in the city a little longer.

"Terrific! Come with me, then."

We followed Eris all the way to a stone building with a burnt orange roof and a pair of glass sliding doors, stepping inside as soon as they opened.

"They open by detecting the presence of a person or Pokémon," the Mismagius explained. "Something to do with a light sensor."

String nodded studiously while I glanced around the area. The floor was cobblestone like the streets outside but a dark purplish-gray in color. A pair of stone statues of some unknown creature flanked the entrance and up ahead a wooden platform of some sort rested between two ghostly blue torches. Their crackling was the only sound I could hear besides our breathing and heartbeats.

"What are those?" String asked, and I glanced to my side to see he was fluttering around one of the statues. We had seen them before in that building with the painted window.

"Those are Rhydon statues," the ghost explained. "They're the symbol of our Pokémon League."

"Rhydon?"

"They're generally found in northern Sinnoh. They're kinda strong, but I don't know why they get so much attention. After all, Rhyperior are stronger."

"Oooh…and what's that wooden platform?"

"That?" the Pokémon grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. "That's where we're heading. Get on."

Not trusting her entirely, I stepped on, flinching when the platform started to move.

"It detects weight," Eris explained while floating upward alongside us. "For some reason that I don't know, the weight sets off a chain reaction that gets this platform moving up via these wooden beams."

"That's pretty neat," String commented.

"Yeah. But we're thinking of renovating."

"Renovating? What does that mean?" Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault I wasn't up to date on all the latest expressions here. I was a native Unovan, Unovian, whatever.

The ghost narrowed her eyes at me, "You're not from here, are you?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell. You have a slight accent…you cover it up well but it's still there."

Damn. And I thought for sure I'd managed to fake it well enough. After all, with hearing as great as mine, I had no excuse.

"Well," the Mismagius sniffed. "It's no business of mine where you're from. But I'd say," her eyes narrowed. "You sound a bit like Sir Nicholas…"

"Sir Nicholas?"

"Oh, I don't remember where he was from…but it doesn't matter anyway. He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yep. Flown the coop. Took the train. Got the hell out of Dodge."

I didn't really understand her phrasing, but I understood the word "yep."

"So he just…ran away?" String asked.

"Well, he got permission first," the ghost sighed gustily. "But it was still a shock to alla us. We were as close as family could be, Fantina, Loony, Sir Nicholas, and I."

"Fantina? Loony?"

"Fantina's our trainer. Loony's like a mad old Sentret: always on the lookout for misbehavin'. Says she's from some place called Carlos or something. I don't know, but she has no sense of fun."

"So…" I broke into the conversation suddenly, having been silent through most of it. "You're a ghost type, and Gym Leaders generally devote themselves to a specific type. Are Loony and Sir Nicholas ghost types too?"

"You bet your sweet little soft-serve tush we are," she winked. "Loony's a Drifblim, and Sir Nicholas was a Gengar. But last I heard he was roughin' it in some 'Eterna Forest' or other."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, said he found a nice manor too. Course, that was close to about a year gone."

I looked at String. He looked at me.

"Geng-chan?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I had major writer's block for this story. Then I started another story for fun and it kind of ran away from me. This isn't an excuse, just an explanation. As for the writer's block, it's mainly another point A to point B scenario, where I can't write in-between for some reason. I've heard that it's helpful in that situation to just skip ahead to the point B and write that part out, but I've always had trouble writing out of order. It feels wrong to me somehow. But I think I know a bit more about what I want to write so hopefully there won't be another huge break like before.<p>

Feeling unoriginal about the title. If I think up a better one (or any of you do), I'll replace it but until then this one stays.

Sorry it doesn't have much action. Hopefully there will be more next chapter.

**About dialects.** I first came across them in another fanfiction, and it sounded neat, so I thought about incorporating them in my own story. Finding Bill with a Southern accent in the manga supported my idea, so I did. It started out as something to flavor the characters, but I then decided to actually give some _meaning_ to them.

You see, Bill has an Osakan accent in the original Japanese version. Most Japanese stuff is usually targeted to people in Tokyo, Kanto, and there seems to be some sort of friendly rivalry going on between them and Osaka. Which incidentally is in the Johto area if you look at the map of Pokémon Japan. So the reason that Bill has a Southern accent in the English translated version of the manga is probably because the translators are localized in California and I guess that the South is California's Osaka.

So, if you think of things like that, then the accents can be used to help English-speaking people like me figure out just where the speaker is from. In a perfect world, I would be writing this in Japanese and certain Pokémon would have an Osakan accent instead of a Southern one because it makes more sense. Instead, I have to make do with writing English and the dialects that you can write with it.

So to clarify, Eris does not actually speak like a Southern belle, but the Japanese's equivalent with the added complication of Pokémon languages. Think of what you're reading as a translated version with localization changes. Or at least localized for me, a US citizen living in the northern hemisphere. If I lived in England, I'd probably be writing a Scottish accent instead of Southern one.

Note that I am in no way implying that any one dialect is the "proper" one. We all have accents, even if we don't realize it ourselves, and in fact I prefer the Southern accents to the Northern ones, having been raised among a few Southerners myself.

**Thank you Omega the Omniscient, FloodleFlishFishofDoom, brica, and Shamekeeper12 for reviewing. :)**


End file.
